The Amazing Race: Nintendo Edition
by HyruleKing
Summary: Eleven teams from your favorite video games race around the Nintendo world for a prize of one million coins. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: The Race Begins

**The Amazing Race: Nintendo Edition**

"Hey, everyone! And welcome...the World of Nintendo is a beautiful place to see. But many people haven't truly seen its beauty. We're giving twenty-two lucky people the chance to travel the world...and throwing in a bit extra. In addition to sightseeing, they get to race around the world for a million gold coins in their own country's currency. This is The Amazing Race: Nintendo Edition. I'm your host, Phil Keoghan. Currently, eleven teames of two are being transported by taxi to the starting point here in Toad Town. This town is home to the world famous Mario Brothers as well as Princess Peach.. Each of these eleven teams has some sort of relationship with each other, and vary in age. The teams are..."

"Mario and Luigi. Heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom, and residents of Toad Town." Phil said, as the camera showed two mustached men. Both wore blue overalls. One wore a red t-shirt and hat. The other wore a green t-shirt and hat. Both had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Me and my brother are heroes in the Mushroom Kingdom. We can take whatever they throw at us." said Mario.

"I'm so excited for this race. My brother and I hardly ever have adventures together." Luigi said.

"Donkey Kong and Diddy. Best friends hailing from the Kongo Bongo Jungle." Phil said, as the camera showed a gorilla in a red tie with the initials "DK" written on it and a monkey in a red hat and shirt.

"This race is gonna be an awesome experience for me and Diddy." DK said.

"I think this race will be a chance to bond with my best bud DK." Diddy said.

"Peach and Toadsworth. Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, and her loyal guardian and mentor." The camera showed a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl in a pink dress. Next to her was a old man in a brown vest, purple shirt, and white pants. Oddly enough, he wore a brown-spotted tan mushroom on his head and instead of having legs, his body rounded out at the bottom where his feet were.

"I'm so excited about adventuring on my own." Peach giggled.

"I'm worried about Peach, which is why I'm going on this race." Toadsworth said.

"Dixie and Kiddy. Kong cousins who saved Kong Country from Baron K Roolenstein." The camera then showed two monkeys. One wore a pink tank top, pink hat, and had a blonde ponytail. The other wore blue pajamas (y'know, the feety kind).

"Come on. We beat K Rool. I know we can win." Dixie said. Kiddy just laughed.

"Jolene and Mush. Leader of the Glitzville Glitz Pit for fighters, and her brother, the former champion." The camera then showed two more mushroom-capped people. Both had pink-spotted, white mushrooms on their head. One wore a red suit. The other wore a "I'm #1" t-shirt and jeans. Both had blonde bnags that curved out of their mushroom hats and over their faces.

"This is awesome!" Mush said.

"I know we can win." Jolene said.

"James and Fox McCloud. Former and current heroes of the Lylat System." Phil said, as the camera showed a red fox in a white t-shirt and blue jeans standing next to an older-looking red fox in a black vest and white shorts. Both had green eyes and had laser guns at their waists.

"I think this race will be a great time to bond with my dad." Fox said.

"I hope that through this race, my son and I can grow closer." James said.

"Frankly and Goombella. Professor at Goom University, and one of his archeology students."

The camera showed two brown, mushroom-like creatures. One wore big glasses and had puffy white hair on the side of his head. The other wore an archeologist's helmet and had blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail.

"Goombella is a smart girl and I believe we can win this through teamwork." Frankly said.

"Frankly and I spent quite a while together in class, and I feel that our knowledge will help us win." Goombella said.

"Cranky and Wrinkly. Married Kongs, each with vast knowledge of the world around them."

The camera showed two more monkeys. Both were old.

"Wrinkly better not mess us! I know _I _won't! I'm a true hero!" Cranky said.

"That husband of mine has such a big ego. I just hope that won't spoil our chance of winning." Wrinkly said.

"Toad and Toadette. Two young mushroom people hoping to claim it all." The camera showed two more mushroom-capped people. One wore a blue vest and white pants and had a red-spotted white mushroom atop his head. The other wore a pink dress, had brown pigtails and a white-spotted pink mushroom atop her head.

"I've helped Mario plenty of times, so I know I can win." Toad bragged.

"As long as Toad is with me, I know we can win." Toadette said.

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr. A father and son team hailing from the tropical islands of the Mushroom Kingdom. Yoshi helped Mario in his quest for the Star Spirits, and Yoshi Jr was hatched from an egg, and then helped Mario win it all in the Glitz Pit and obtain a Crystal Star." Phil said, as the camera cut to two green dinosaurs. One was quite smaller than the other. Both wore a red saddle with white edges. The bigger dino had orange curved-spike-like scales going down its back. The other had spikey orange hair on top of its head. Both wore red boots.

"I'm positive my son and I can win!" Yoshi said.

"I helped Gonzal...er...Mario win, and know I'm gonna help Dad!" Jr exclaimed.

"CJ and Saria. Engaged couple, and also soon to be King and Queen of Hyrule, who saved Hyrule from evil many times." The camera then showed a brown-haired, blue-eyed boy and a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl. The boy wore a black t-shirt, gray vest, blue jeans, and glasses, and he had his arm around the girl. The girl wore a pink tank top and blue jeans. The strange thing was that the girl had pointed ears.

"Puh-lease. We're royalty. We can't lose." CJ bragged.

"I know that CJ and I can win through love and teamwork." Saria said.

"Which team can pull of the right amount of physical and mental strength to win? Find out coming up on...The Amazing Race."

"In a few minutes, you are all about to embark on a race around the Nintendo world. But first, I need to give you some basic rules," Phil said. "The race is divided into several parts called legs. At the end of each leg is a rest area called a pit stop. You want to get to the pit stop as fast as you can, because all but three of these legs are elimination. The last team to arrive will be eliminated. At the beginning of each leg, you will be given a small amount of cash to use. This money will have to cover all expenses except for airline tickets. Any money you save may be used in future legs. Remember, if you run out of money, you can get more from locals, but don't break the law there." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"This should be easy." CJ said.

"Also, the race isn't just a matter of speed. Along the way, you'll run into challenges that you'll need to complete," Phil said. "Some challenges require individual strength, but most require the power of both teammates. Okay, now when I say, you'll run over there..." Phil pointed to the Flower Fields gate, "...And find your packs in the garden. There you will open your first clue to begin the race. From there, it's up to you what you do. Remember, we've limited your powers and told you what's allowed from your abilities, right?" Everyone nodded.

"Okay, then. On your mark..." Everyone got into a running stance.

"Travel safe..."

"GO!" Phil shouted, and everyone ran towards the packs.


	2. Leg One: Kongo Bongo

**Leg one: Kongo Bongo**

"GO!" Phil shouted, and the teams raced toward the packs, pushing and shoving to get there first.

**Toad & Toadette: Dating- Currently in 1st**

Toad ripped open the clue and read it to Toadette.

"Get on a boat ride for Mushroom City, then take a plane to Kongo Bongo. You have 140 coins for this leg of the race."

_"Teams must race to West Toad Town and get one of three boats for Mushroom City, where they must get any flight they can to fly 115 miles to the Kongo Bongo Jungle. From there, they must find Candy's House of Games, where they'll find their next clue." _Phil narrated.

"Come on, Toad, let's go!" Toadette ordered.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged-Currently in 2nd**

"Get a boat ride for Mushroom City, then take a plane to Kongo Bongo. You have 140 coins for this leg of the race," Saria read.

"Okay, grab your pack and let's roll!" CJ said.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers-Currently in 3rd**

"I've got it!" Mario ripped open the clue.

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor- Currently in 4th**

"Get on a boat ride for..."

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 5th**

"Mushroom City, then take..."

**James & Fox: Father/Son- Currently in 6th**

"a plane to..."

**Frankly & Goombella: Professor/Student- Currently in 7th**

"Kongo Bongo,"

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son- Currently in 8th**

"You have..."

**Cranky & Wrinkly: Married- Currently in 9th**

"140 coins..."

**DK & Diddy: Friends- Currently in 10th**

"for this leg..."

**Dixie & Kiddy: Cousins- Currently in Last**

"...of the race."

Ahead of everyone, CJ and Saria quickly outran the Toads. Due to their age, Cranky and Wrinkly were quickly outpaced by Dixie and Kiddy.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged- Currently in 1st**

"We need the first boat out, okay?" Saria asked the Bob-omb guarding the boat.

"Sure." He said.

"I know quite a few of these racers. Some from long-lasting friendships, others are family. But, either way, I'm not gonna be too friendly. Basically, I want to win this." CJ told the camera.

**Toad & Toadette: Dating- Currently in 2nd**

"Let's go, 'Ette! We're almost there!" Toad yelled, running toward the boat.

"Toady! Slow down!" Toadette yelled a little late. Toad slammed into the boat guard, rendering him unconscious and causing him to drop twenty tickets. Toad and Toadette grabbed the earliest pair they could and walked off.

"Look! Free tickets!" Mush yelled, before Jolene silenced him. Everyone overheard him and charged for the boat, causing a frantic melee for tickets.

_"All 11 teams now have tickets for the boats departing to Mushroom City. On boat one are: Engaged couple CJ and Saria, Dating couple Toad and Toadette, Siblings Jolene and Mush, and Brothers Mario and Luigi. The teams on the second boat are: Father-Son James and Fox, Princess-Mentor Peach and Toadsworth, and Cousins Dixie and Kiddy. The teams left on the last boat are: Married couple Cranky and Wrinkly, Professor-Student Frankly and Goombella, Father-Son Yoshi and Yoshi Jr, and Friends DK and Diddy."_ Phil narrated.

_"Boat one arrives twenty minutes before Boat two, which arrives twenty minutes before Boat three."_

**CJ & Saria/Toad & Toadette**

"I need two tickets for your earliest flight to Kongo Bongo."

"The earliest flight we have is 10:45."

"That's fine," CJ said, as the ticket clerk handed him two tickets. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"We'll take the same thing, please." Toad said.

_"All 11 teams are currently en route to Kongo Bongo. On the flight departing at 10:45 AM and arriving at 6:15 PM are Dating couple Toad & Toadette, Engaged couple CJ & Saria, Brothers Mario & Luigi, Father-Son Yoshi & Jr, Professor-Student Frankly & Goombella, and Princess-Mentor Peach & Toadsworth._

_On Flight 2 departing at 11:30 AM and arriving at 7:00 PM are Cousins Dixie & Kiddy, Siblings Jolene & Mush, Friends DK & Diddy, Father-Son James & Fox, and Married couple Cranky & Wrinkly."_

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers- Currenly in 1st**

Mario and Luigi arrived at Candy's House of Games first.

"Welcome." Candy handed them thier clue.

"There's fast forward bro." Mario said

"Ha, we don't need it." Luigi said.

"Detour. Shoot or Fruit."

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, temas must pick between Shoot or Fruit. In Shoot, teams must shoot 20 pineapples into a barrel at Funky's Flights as fast as possible. However, the barrel will be moving, making the task difficult. In Fruit, teams must search the area near Candy's hut to find 5 different typres of fruit. However, the fruits are well hidden. Once teams complete either task, they'l recieve their next clue."_

"What should we do, Mario?"

"Fruit. We're fast and we have good eyes." Mario said.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son- Currently in 2nd**

"Shoot or Fruit. What should we do, dad?"

"Shoot. We can spit the pineapples into the basket." Yoshi said.

"Okay."

**Toad & Toadette: Dating- Currently in 3rd**

**CJ & Saria: Engaged- Currently in 4th**

"Detour. Shoot or Fruit. Take your pick." Toad said

"Shoot," Toadette said.

"What should we do, C?" Saria asked

"Fruit," CJ said

**Frankly & Goombella: Professor/Student- Currently in 5th**

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor- Currently in 6th**

"Detour, Prof."

"Princess, I advise Fruit,"

"Goombella, take Shoot."

"Okay, Toadsworth."

"You got it, Prof!"

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 7th**

**DK & Diddy: Friends- Currently in 8th**

**James & Fox: Father/Son- Currently in 9th**

"Mush, let's go!

"Come on, Diddy!"

"Come on, son. Let's get to Candy's."

_(Later)_

"Jo, let's go with Fruit."

"Ok, DK, let's take Shoot."

"Dad, let's try Fruit."

**Dixie & Kiddy: Cousins- Currently in 10th**

"Come on, Kid. Searchin' time."

**Cranky & Wrinkly: Married- Currently in Last**

"Come on, Cranky. Take the Fast Forward." Wrinkly said.

_"A Fast Forward is a prize hidden on every leg of the race. Once a team earns the Fast Forward, they may skip all tasks and head directly to the pit stop. However, a team may only use one Fast Forward during the entire race, so teams must decide when it is most advantageous to go for it. In this Fast Forward, teams must shoot 3 bananas out of a banana gun into a moving barrel 500 feet away, with only one shot per banana. If they can do this, they will recieve the Fast Forward."_

"Let's go, Wrinkly."

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers- Currently in 1st**

"Bro! Take this! It's the last fruit!" Mario threw a banana bunch to Luigi. He handed it to Candy. She handed the him the next clue.

"Go to Kong House and find 3 pink bananas in the hoard."

_"Teams must now travel by foot to the house of Donkey Kong and find 3 pink bananas in one of the 40 piles of bananas. Once they do, they will recieve their next clue."_ Phil said.

"Let's roll, Luigi." Mario said.

**Cranky & Wrinkly**

"Steady...aim...fire!" Cranky shot the 3rd banana into the barrel. A monkey walked over and handed him the clue.

"You have won the Fast Forward...now proceed to the pit stop, the Shrine of Bongo Kong," Cranky said.

_"Having won the Fast Forward, Cranky and Wrinkly can now proceed to the first pit stop, the Shrine of Bongo Kong, which is five miles from their current location at Funky's Flights. This shrine is dedicated to Bongo, the first member of the Kong Clan, who founded Kongo Bongo."_

"Let's go, Cranky." Wrinkly said.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged- Currently in 2nd**

"Done!" CJ said. Candy handed him the clue. "Go to Kong House and find 3 pink bananas."

"Let's roll."

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son- Currently in 3rd**

"I got it, dad!" Jr said.

"Let's head to the Kong House. We need to find 3 pink bananas." Yoshi said.

"Let's go." Jr said.

**Toad & Toadette: Dating- Currently in 4th**

"We did it." Toadette said. Candy handed her the clue.

"Let's go, 'Ette." Toad said.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers- Currently in 1st**

"Okay, Lu." Mario said. "We need to search these piles for 3 pink bananas."

"Let's get going." Luigi said.

**Cranky & Wrinkly**

The monkeys entered the shrine.

"Wow, Cranky." Wrinkly said. "This place is so beautiful."

"Yeah. I never get tired of coming here." Cranky said. The monkeys stepped onto the mat.

"Welcome to the Shrine of Bongo Kong." A monkey greeted.

"Cranky and Wrinkly," Phil greeted. "You're team number one."

**Cranky & Wrinkly: Married- 1st Place/8:41 PM**

"Good thing you didn't mess up, Wrinkly."

"I have more good news," Phil said. "As winners of this leg of the race, you've won 10,000 coins..." The two monkeys smiled and hugged. "...Each, for a total of 20,000 coins." The two monkeys jumped with joy.

"Thank you." Wrinkly said.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son-Currently in 2nd**

"Done!" Yoshi and Jr ran to the cave door and recieved their next clue.

"Travel to Bongo Lake and search the shores for your next clue." Jr read aloud.

_"Teams must now travel by foot to Bonog Lake, a small fishing lake near Funky's Flights that is infested with Klap Traps. Once here, they'll find their next clue on the lake's shores."_ Phil narrated.

**Frankly & Goombella: Professor/Student- Currently in 6th**

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor- Currently in 7th**

"Done." Goombella said

"Okay, Toadsworth. Now, we have to get to Kong House and find 3 pink bananas." Peach said.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers-Currently in 3rd**

"I can't find any, bro!" Luigi said.

"Keep looking!" Mario said, as he dug through the piles.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged- Currently in 3rd**

**Mario & Luigi- Currently in 4th**

"Got one!" CJ said.

"I got two!" Saria yelled. CJ ran to the cave door and was handed the clue.

"Okay, we're off to Bongo Lake." CJ said.

"Come one, bro! We need to look harder!" Mario yelled.

**Toad & Toadette: Dating- Currently in 4th**

**Mario & Luigi- Currently in 5th**

"Let's go," Toad said. "To Bongo Lake."

"Hurry, Luigi!" Mario said

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son- Currently in 2nd**

"Dad, it's a Roadblock!"

_"A Roadblock is a task only one person can perform, and no one can perform more than six in a race. In this Roadblock, that person must dive to the bottom of Bongo Lake and find 3 pearls. However, the large infestation of Klap Traps makes this task difficult."_

"This person should have big lungs and be a fast swimmer." Yoshi said.

"Ooh...that's not good. Neither one of us is good in water." Jr said.

"I'll do it." Yoshi said, as he dove underwater.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged- Currently in 3rd**

"Honey, it's a Roadblock." Saria said. "This person should have big lungs and be a fast swimmer."

"That's all you, babe." CJ said.

**Toad & Toadette: Dating- Currently in 4th**

"Roadblock, Toad." Toadette handed Toad the clue.

"I'll do it." Toad said, diving into the water.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers- Currently in 5th**

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor- Currently in 6th**

**Frankly & Goombella: Professor/Student- Currently in 7th**

"Where are they?"

"I can't fin any, Prof!"

"Princess, have you found any?"

"No, Toadsworth, but keep looking!"

"Me niether, Goombella!"

"Mario, look in the other pile! I'll look over here!"

**DK & Diddy: Friends- Currently in 8th**

"Okay, Did, we need to look for 3 pink bananas." DK said.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 9th**

"Hurry, Mush! We're going to Kong House!"

**James & Fox: Father/Son- Currently in 10th**

"Did you find the last fruit, Fox?

"No, Dad. Did you?"

"Of course not. If I did, would I be asking you?"

**Dixie & Kiddy: Cousins- Currently in Last**

"Keep looking, cuz. We only need to find 2 more fruits."

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

"Got 'em, CJ!"

"I knew living on a tropical island would be your advantage somewhere." CJ said. A monkey came over and handed them thier clue.

"Proceed to the first pit stop...the Shrine of Bongo Kong."

"Yes! A chance to relax!"

"Let's go!"

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son- Currently in 3rd**

Yoshi popped out of the water. "I've got one!"

"Way to go, Dad!"

**Toad & Toadette: Dating- Currently in 4th**

"Toadette, I got one!"

"Keep going!"

**Peach & Toadsworth / Frankly & Goombella- Currently in 5th & 6th**

"I got one!"

"We're done, Goombella!"

"We're off to Bongo Lake, Peach."

"Let's roll."

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers- Currently in 7th**

"One more, bro!" Luigi said. "Let's go check that pile over there."

**Jolene & Mush / DK & Diddy- Currently in 8th & 9th**

"We're here, Mush."

"We need to hurry, DK! Another team just arrived!"

**James & Fox: Father/Son- Currently in 10th**

"Come on, Fox! We need to find that last one!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, Dad! Shut up!"

**Dixie & Kiddy: Cousins- Currently in Last**

"Rats! We're still two short!"

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

The two teens entered the shrine.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Saria said.

"Yeah, it reminds me of home." CJ said, as they stepped onto the mat.

"Welcome to the Shrine of Bongo Kong."

"Thank you."

"CJ and Saria," Phil said. "You're team number two."

**CJ & Saria: Engaged- 2nd Place/9:47 PM**

"Better than last." CJ said.

"Yeah."

"I wasn't happy with losing, but I guess CJ was right. It's better than getting eliminated." Saria told the camera.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son-Currently in 3rd**

**Toad & Toadette: Dating- Currently in 4th**

"Got 'em, son! Yoshi exclaimed.

"I've got all 3!" Toad said.

"Proceed to the pit stop..." Jr said.

"the Shrine of Bongo Kong." Toadette added. And, with that, the two teams were off.

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor- Currently in 5th**

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- Currently in 6th**

"Roadblock..." Peach said. "Big lungs...fast swimmer. I'll do it."

"No, you can't! You're a princess!" Toadsworth said. "You shouldn't be on this race!"

"Saria is, and she's gonna be a queen!" Peach argued.

"Oh, don't bring your sister-in-law-to-be into this!" Toadsworth yelled. The two continued to argue as Goombella dove into the lake.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers- Currently in 7th**

**DK & Diddy: Friends- Currently in 8th**

"We've got 'em!"

"Okay, now we're off to Bongo Lake."

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 9th**

"Let's find those bananas!"

**James & Fox / Dixie & Kiddy**

"Let's roll, Fox!"

"We're off to Kong House."

**Yoshi & Yohsi Jr / Toad & Toadette**

The two teams raced towards the pit stop, tied until one team member tripped and fell.

"Toad and Toadette," Phil said. "You're team number three." Yoshi and Yoshi Jr stepped onto the mat. Phil just looked at them. "Yoshi and Yoshi Jr..."

"Yeah?"

"You're team number four."

**Toad & Toadette: Dating- 3rd Place/ 10:23 PM**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son- 4th Place/ 10:23 PM**

"I'm glad we were able to get a last second lead, but I feel bad for Jr." Toad told the camera.

"It's my fault we came in fourth! It's all because I tripped!" Jr complained to the camera.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- Currently in 5th**

"I got 'em. Prof!"

"Proceed to the first pit stop...the Shrine of Bongo Kong."

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor- Currently in 6th**

"You can't do this! You're a princess!" Toadsworth protested.

"I know what I'm doing!" Peach argued, before diving into the lake.

**Mario & Luigi / DK & Diddy**

"Roadblock..."

"Big lungs, fast swimmer...you're up, DK."

**Jolene & Mush / James & Fox / Dixie & Kiddy**

"Mush, let's check that pile over there!"

"Come on, Fox! Let's start looking!"

"Let's go, Kiddy! See if we can beat the others!"

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

A taxi pulled up to the shrine. The two Goombas hopped out of the taxi and ran onto the mat.

"Frankly and Goombella," Phil said. "You're team number five."

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- 5th Place/ 11:07 PM**

"Hey, it's better than getting eliminated." Goombella commented.

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor- Currently in 6th**

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers- Currently in 7th**

Peach popped out of the water with three pearls in hand, followed immediately by Luigi.

"Told you I could do it." Peach said to Toadsworth, in an 'I-told-you-so' tone.

"Got 'em!" Luigi said.

"Proceed to the pit stop..." Mario said.

"...the Shrine of Bongo Kong." Toadsworth added.

**DK & Diddy: Friends- Currently in 8th**

"Did, I got one!" DK siad as he threw Diddy the first pearl.

"Way to go!" Diddy said.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 9th**

**James & Fox: Father/Son- Currently in 10th **

"Done!" Mush yelled.

"Travel to Bongo Lake..." James said

"...and search the shores for your next clue." Jolene ended.

"Let's go!" Fox said.

**Dixie & Kiddy: Cousins- Currently in Last**

"I got one!" Dixie said.

**Team 1/Team 2 (Shrine of Bongo Kong)**

Two taxis pulled up to the pit stop. The two teams ran toward the mat. Suddenly...

"Jump...NOW!" One team leapt over the other.

"Mario and Luigi." Phil said. "You're team number six."

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers- 6th Place/ 11:40 PM**

"Peach and Toadsworth." Phil said. "You're team number seven."

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor- 7th Place/ 11:40 PM**

"Nice job, guys." Peach said.

"You too." Mario replied.

**DK & Diddy: Friends- Currently in 8th**

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 9th**

**James & Fox: Father/Son- Currently in 10th**

"I got the last one, Diddy!"

"Sis, it's a Roadblock..." Mush said.

"This person should big lungs and be a fast swimmer." Jolene read.

"I'll do it, dad." Decided Fox.

"Proceed to the pit stop...the Shrine of Bongo Kong." Said DK.

**Dixie & Kiddy: Cousins**

"Any luck, Kiddy?" Dixie asked. Kiddy shook his head.

**DK & Diddy: Friends**

The two Kongs ran up to the shrine and onto the mat.

"DK and Diddy." Phil said. "You're team number eight."

**DK & Diddy: Friends- 8th Place/ 12:13 AM**

"Yes! We're still in!" DK and Diddy high-fived.

**Dixie & Kiddy: Cousins**

"Kiddy! I've found two more! We've got three!" A nearby monkey handed them their next clue.

"OK, Kid, we're off to Bongo Lake."

_(Bongo Lake)_

"Roadblock, Kiddy..." Dixie said. "Fast swimmer...big lungs. You're up, cuz." Kiddy dove into the water as Fox and Mush popped up and threw a pearl to their partners.

**Team 1 / Team 2 / Team 3**

Three taxis pulled up to the pit stop. The three teams jumped out, grabbed their luggage, and started rushing toward the mat. As one team neared the mat, another one ran by onto the mat first.

"Jolene and Mush." Phil said. "You're team number nine."

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- 9th Place/ 12: 53 AM**

"I guess it's better than last." Jolene said, smiling.

"James and Fox. You're team number ten."

**James & Fox: Father/Son- 10th Place/ 12:53 AM**

"Dixie and Kiddy..." Phil said, looking at the two Kongs. "You're the last team to arrive."

"Just our luck, huh, Kid?"

"I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." Phil apologized.

**Dixie & Kiddy: Cousins- Last Place/ 12:54 AM**

"Oh well..." Dixie said.

"I was hoping to stay in longer, but it wasn't meant to happen." Dixie told the camera, as Kiddy sat on the floor, crying wildly. (After-leg interview)


	3. Leg Two: Glitzville

**Leg Two: Glitzville**

_"Previously on the Amazing Race...Eleven teams of two set out from Toad Town to Kongo Bongo. Cranky and Wrinkly nabbed the Fast Forward and scored first."_

"Cranky and Wrinkly," Phil greeted. "You're team number one."

_"However, Dixie and Kiddy weren't so lucky after running into trouble at the Detour."_

"Rats! We're still two short!"

_"Because of their unfortunately luck, the two were eliminated."_

"Dixie and Kiddy..." Phil said, looking at the two Kongs. "You're the last team to arrive."

"Just our luck, huh, Kid?"

"I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." Phil apologized.

_"Ten teams remain. Who will be eliminated next? Find out on...The Amazing Race."_

Elder Kongs Cranky and Wrinkly Score First; Young Kongs Not So Lucky

_"This is the Shrine of Bongo Kong."_ Phil said. _"This peaceful jungle shrine was the first pit stop in a race around the Nintendo world. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twleve hour rest period where they can eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams before heading out for the next leg. The ten teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them. They'll have to figure out how to get to the next yellow-and-red route marker by solving clues they'll find in sealed envelopes. Can frontrunners CJ and Saria keep up their lead? Will last place James and Fox be able to recover from last leg's Detour trouble and catch up to the others? And what about Cranky and Wrinkly, who came in first? Can they keep up with the younger crowd? Cranky and Wrinkly, who were the first to arrive at 8:41 PM, will be the first to depart at 8:41 AM."_

**Cranky & Wrinkly: Married- 1st to depart/ 8:41 AM**

"Make your way to Kongo Bongo History Museum," Wrinkly said, reading the clue. "You have 120 coins for this leg of the race."

_"Teams must now travel by foot from the pit stop to the Kongo Bongo History Museum. There they will find the next clue."_ Phil narrated.

"Let's go."

**CJ & Saria: Engaged- 2nd to depart/ 9:47 AM**

"Make your way to Kongo Bongo History Museum," CJ said. "You have 120 coins for this leg of the race."

"Let's roll, dude." Saria said.

**Cranky & Wrinkly**

(The camera rushes up to the museum where a sign on the door reads: _Hours of Operation-12 PM to 10 PM_)

"This is all your fault, Wrinkly!"

**Toad & Toadette: Dating- 3rd to depart/ 10:23 AM**

"We need to go to the museum."

**Yoshi & Yoshi: Father/Son- 4th to depart/ 10:24 AM**

"Come on, Jr, let's roll."

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- 5th to depart/ 11: 07 AM**

"Make your way to..."

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers- 6th to depart/ 11:40 AM**

"Kongo Bongo History Museum. You have..."

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor- 7th to depart/ 11:40 AM**

"120 coins for this leg of the race."

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

**Cranky & Wrinkly: Married**

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

"It's noon!" CJ shouted. "Go!" The three teams rushed into the lobby of the museum and found their next clue.

"Head to the Mushroom..." Saria said

"Kingdom's home for fighting..." Added Toad

"Gliztville!" Wrinkly finished.

_"Teams must now head back to Funky's Flights and board a plane for Rogueport, where they will take a blimp to the newly enlarged Glitzville. Once they arrive, they will find their next clue outside the blimp station."_ Phil narrated.

"Let's get going." CJ said.

**DK & Diddy: Friends- 8th to depart/ 12:13 PM**

"All right, Donkey. We need to go to the history museum."

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son- Currently in 4th**

"Okay, Jr, we're off to the airport."

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- 9th to depart/ 12:53 PM**

"Okay, Mush, we need to go to the History Museum."

**James & Fox: Father/Son- 10th to depart/ 12:54 PM**

"Go to the History Museum. Your next clue is there." James said

"Let's go!"

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

"Come on, Prof! We need to get to the airport!" Goombella exclaimed, as she and Frankly climbed into a taxi.

"We need to go to the airport!" Goombella told the driver.

"Okay."

"How much in coins?"

"35." The driver said.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

"Head to the Mushroom Kingdom's..."

"Home for fighting...Glitzville."

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

"Dad, another team caught up with us!"

"Goombella, we're catching up."

_**Flight # 1 has departed**_

The two teams walked up the ticket counter.

"What's your earliest flight to Rogueport?"

"We have six seats left on a flight leaving at 2:15 this afternoon arriving in Rogueport at 8:00 tonight."

"That's fine." Jr said, as he and Goombella took the tickets.

**DK & Diddy: Friends**

"I've got the clue!" Diddy shouted.

"Let's see..." DK read the clue. "Okay, we're off to the airport."

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

"We need two tickets for Rogueport." Luigi said

"There's a flight leaving at 2:15 PM and arriving at 8:00 PM."

"We'll take it." Mario said, taking the tickets.

"Same here." Toadsworth said.

"Sorry. It's booked."

"We'll take the next one out, then." Peach said.

_"All 10 teams are now bound for Rogueport. On flight 1 leaving at 1:30 PM and arriving at 7:15 PM is married couple Cranky & Wrinkly. On flight 2 leaving at 2:15 PM and arriving at 8:00 PM are father-son Yoshi & Yoshi Jr, Professor-student Frankly & Goombella, brothers Mario & Luigi, dating couple Toad & Toadette, and engaged couple CJ & Saria. On flight 3, leaving at 3:00 PM and arriving at 8:45 PM are princess-mentor Peach & Toadsworth, friends DK & Diddy, siblings Jolene & Mush, and father-son James & Fox."_ Phil said.

**Cranky & Wrinkly: Married- Currently in 1st**

"Hi, we need 2 tickets to Glitzville, please." Wrinkly said to the Cheep Cheep at the blimp gate.

"Here you go." He said, handing them the tickets.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- Currently in 2nd**

**Toad & Toadette: Dating- Currently in 3rd**

**CJ & Saria: Engaged- Currently in 4th**

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers- Currently in 5th**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son- Currently in 6th**

"2 tickets, please." Goombella said.

"Same here." Toad said.

"2 for Glitzville, please." Saria said.

"4 please." Mario said, giving the "thumbs up" signal to Yoshi and Jr. The Cheep Cheep handed them their tickets.

**Cranky & Wrinkly: Married**

"There's the clue!" Cranky ripped open the clue.

"Head to the Glitzville Juice Bar. You will find your clue inside."

_"Teams must now head to the Juice Bar. This bar is in dowtown Gliztville, right near the Glitz Pit. Many of the fight fans who go to the Glitz Pit come here for a refreshing drink once in a while. Once teams arrive here, they must head inside and recieve their next clue from the bartender."_ Phil said.

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor- Currently in 7th**

**DK & Diddy: Friends- Currently in 8th**

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 9th**

**James & Fox: Father/Son- Currently in Last**

"2 tickets." DK said.

"Same here, please." Peach said.

"Could I have two, please?" Jolene asked.

"2." Fox said.

**Cranky & Wrinkly: Married- Currently in 1st**

The two monkeys ran towards the bar.

(The camera shows a sign on the door that reads: _Hours of Operation- 10 AM to 8 PM_)

"Wrinkly, it's closed! Nice going!"

"Oh, so it's my fault?"

"Well it's certainly not _MY_ fault!"

"Oh, just shut up and let's go. We need to find somewhere to crash for the night."

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- Currently in 2nd**

**CJ & Saria: Engaged- Currently in 3rd**

**Toad & Toadette: Dating- Currently in 4th**

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers- Currently in 5th**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son- Currently in 6th**

"Head to the Glitzville Juice Bar." Frankly said.

"You will find your next clue inside." CJ said.

_(Later...)_

"It's closed, Toad."

"Hey, bro, it's closed until 10 tomorrow morning."

"Dad, we need to find a hotel."

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor- Currently in 7th**

**DK & Diddy: Friends- Currently in 8th**

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 9th**

**James & Fox: Father/Son- Currently in Last**

"Head to..."

"Glitzville Juice Bar."

_(Later...)_

"Rats!"

"It's closed!"

**All 10 teams- Tied for 1st**

"Two rooms for the night." CJ said.

"80 coins, please." CJ handed the hotel clerk some money.

"I decided to pay for 5 other teams to get a room." CJ said. "I figured I owed some people."

"I think it was very generous for CJ to pay for our room." Mario said

"CJ's a good kid. We owe him for paying for our room." Frankly said.

"Dude, CJ rocks!" Yoshi Jr exclaimed. "We gotta repay him for the room."

"I'm glad CJ paid for our room, but I hope it won't cost him the race," Toadette said. "He was very generous to pay for us. I'll be heartbroken if he and Saria get eliminated."

"It was awesome getting a free room," Peach said. "Of course, I owe my little bro CJ a big favor now."

**CJ & Saria: Engaged- Currently in 1st**

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers- Currently in 2nd**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son- Currently in 3rd**

"Come on, you guys. It's 9:45." CJ said. The six racers quietly exited the hotel and headed toward the Juice Bar.

--

"Detour... Fight or Flight."

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams must choose between Fight or Flight. In Fight, teams must head to Glitzville's Glitz Pit, a battle arena for skilled fighters. Once there, they must find the champion, an eagle named Rawk Hawk, and battle him. Since he is the champion, it'll be tough to defeat him and knock him out of the arena. In Flight, teams must go far to the west of the Glitz Pit, and find the Glitzville Flying Course. Once there, they must work together to try to pilot a small two-man plane across the 10-mile field. To prepare them for this, they will be given a brief 15 minute instruction on how to pilot the aircraft. Since they are receiving minimal training, this task could prove difficult. Once a team completes either task, they will receive their next clue."_ Phil said.

"Let's go with Flight, Saria." CJ said.

"I think we can handle Fight." Luigi said with confidence.

"Come on, dad. Let's take Flight. I've always wanted to fly a plane." Jr said.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- Currently in 4th**

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor- Currently in 5th**

**Toad & Toadette: Dating- Currently in 6th**

"Detour, Prof." Goombella said, as Frankly read the clue.

"Flight." Frankly said.

"Princess, let's go with Flight." Toadsworth said.

"Come on, Toad. Let's take Fight." Toadette said.

**DK & Diddy: Friends- Currently in 7th**

"You okay with Fight, Diddy?"

"Yeah, let's go."

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 8th**

Jolene ripped open the clue.

"It's a Detour, Mush." She said. Mush looked at the clue.

"Fight," Mush said. "I wanna see if I can take down Rawk Hawk. It'll be a battle of champions...former versus current."

**James & Fox: Father/Son- Currently in 9th**

"We can handle Fight, right Dad?" Fox asked.

"You betcha." James said.

**Cranky & Wrinkly: Married- Currently in Last**

"Wrinkly, you numbskull! Wake up!" Cranky shouted.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

CJ carefully landed the plane at the end of the 10-mile field. A mushroom person handed him a clue.

"Head to Mr Hoggle's Hot Dog Stand and order Mr Hoggle's Hoggle Special to receive your next clue." CJ read aloud.

_"Teams must now head to Mr Hoggle's Hot Dog Stand, next door to the Juice Bar. Once there, they must order Mr Hoggle's Hoggle Special to receive their next clue." _Phil said.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

The Mario Brothers backed up, put their hands in front of them, and charged at Rawk Hawk, hitting him in the chest and causing him to fall out of the arena. A mushroom person walked over and handed them their next clue.

"Let's go...to the Hot Dog Stand." Mario said.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

The Yoshis landed their plane, followed by the Goombas. Each team then received their clue.

"We're off to the Hot Dog Stand." Yoshi said.

"Let's go." Frankly said.

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

"3...2...1...push!" Toad yelled as Rawk Hawk fell out og the arena. A mushroom person then handed Toadette their next clue.

"Okay, Toad, we're off to the Hot Dog Stand."

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

Toadsworth screamed as he and Peach screeched the plane to a halt at the end of the field.

"Head to the Hot Dog Stand." Peach said, reading the clue.

**DK & Diddy: Friends**

DK lifted Diddy onto his shoulders.

"Go!" Diddy yelled as DK threw him into Rawk Hawk, causing him to stumble. DK then charged at Rawk Hawk, knocking him out fo the arena.

"Okay, DK, we're off to the Hot Dog Stand."

**James & Fox: Father/Son**

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings**

"Fire!" James yelled. Fox fired his blaster at Rawk Hawk, causing him to fall backwards out of the arena. He climbed back up, braced himself, and was then tackled by Jolene and Mush, and fell back down. Both teams received their clue.

"Let's go...to the Hot Dog Stand." Jolene said.

**Cranky & Wrinkly: Married**

"Detour..."

"Flight! NOW!" Cranky yelled.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

"One Hoggle Special, please." CJ said. Hoggle smiled.

"Ah, part of The Amazing Race, huh?" CJ nodded. Hoggle handed him the clue, as well as a Hoggle Special. Saria opened the clue.

"Hey, babe, it's a Roadblock...Who has a large appetite?"

_"A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform. In this Roadblock, that member must eat one Hoggle Special, which consists of 4 hot dogs, a 5 lb order of fries, 10 lbs of steak, a 35 oz soda, and a 10 lb hamburger. The enormous amount of food makes this task difficult, but if a team member can manage to eat it all, they will receive their next clue."_ Phil said.

"I'll go for it." CJ said.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

"One Hoggle Special." Mario said.

"Roadblock, Dad." Jr said.

"Who has a big appetite?" Luigi asked.

"I'll do it." Jr said

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

"One Hoggle Special." Goombella said.

"Roadblock, Goombella..."

"Holy crap! That's a lot of food!" Goombella exclaimed

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

Toad ripped open the clue.

"Roadblock...I'll do it." He said.

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

"Roadblock..."

"I've got it."

**DK & Diddy: Friends**

**James & Fox: Father/Son**

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings**

"Roadblock..." DK said.

"Who has a big appetite?" James asked

"I'll take it." Mush said.

**Cranky & Wrinkly: Married**

"Hurry up, Wrinkly, you old hag! We need to move it!" Wrinkly took the clue and quickly caught up to Cranky.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

CJ inhaled the last bite of food, followed by Jr. They took their clues.

"Proceed to the pit stop..." Saria said.

"The Glitz Pit." Yoshi finished.

_"Teams can now proceed to the next pit stop, the Glitzville Glitz Pit. When they arrive here, they must find this abandoned major league locker room."_ (The camera rushes into the Glitz Pit, down a hallway on the left, turns left into another hallway, turns right into a third hallway, and then enters an empty room.)_ "However, since there are six abandoned locker rooms, finding the pit stop may be difficult. The last team to arrive may be eliminated."_

"Warning: The last team to check in may be eliminated." CJ said.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

Mario took the lats bite of his steak and chugged his soda. Hoggle handed Luigi the clue.

"Come on, bro. It's the pit stop."

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

"Frankly...I can't do it." Goombella whined. Hoggle walked over.

"Are you gonna take the penalty?" He asked. Goombella frowned and nodded.

_"Teams who can't complete Hoggle's Roadblock must take a penalty, that is, stop racing for a predetermined amount of time. In this Roadblock, teams who can't finish the food must wait two hours after the next team arrives at the Roadblock."_ Phil said.

"So, we have to wait until the next team arrives, then wait another two hours?" Frankly asked. Meanwhile, Toad finished eating and received his next clue.

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

**Frankly & Goombella-- Penalty Time Remaining 1:26**

Toadsworth swallowed the last bite of food.

"Yes...the pit stop." Peach sighed.

**DK & Diddy: Friends**

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings**

**Frankly & Goombella-- Penalty Time Remaining 0:45**

"Let's go, Mush." Jolene said.

"To the pit stop." DK said.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

The two teens ran through the back halls of the Glitz Pit, checking locked door after locked door. Soon, however, they found an unlocked door. They walked in to find the mat on the floor in front of them. They stepped onto it. Phil walked in, followed by Rawk Hawk, and stood in front of CJ and Saria.

"CJ and Saria..." Phil pasued.

"Yeah? Spit it out, dude!"

"You're team number one." Phil said

**CJ & Saria: Engaged- 1st Place/ 5:15 PM**

"Yes!" CJ and Saria kissed. Birds chirped, angels sang, flowers bloomed, people went "Awww...", the golden sun set on a sandy beach behind them...Nah, not really...I'm just messin' with ya.

**James & Fox: Father/Son**

**Frankly & Goombella-- Penalty Time Expired**

Frankly and Goombella took off as they received their clue, followed quickly by James and Fox.

**Team ? (Glitz Pit)**

(The camera races down the hall, into a locker room, and onto the mat.

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr," Phil said. "You're team number two."

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son- 2nd Place/ 5: 31 PM**

"Sweet!"

**Team ?**

(Camera races into the locker room and onto the mat.)

"Mario and Luigi. You're team number three." Phil said.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers- 3rd Place/ 5:58 PM**

"Woo hoo hoo!"

**Cranky & Wrinkly: Married**

"Roadblock..."

"Do it! NOW!"

**Team ?**

The two team members stepped onto the mat.

"Toad and Toadette. You're team number four."

**Toad & Toadette: Dating- 4th Place/ 6:37 PM**

"Yes!"

"We did good, but I'm hoping for first next leg." Toadette told the camera.

**Team ?**

Two shadows run down the hall and onto the mat.

"Oh my goodness...that was grueling."

"Peach and Toadsworth," Phil smiled at Toadsworth's comment. "You're team number five."

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor- 5th Place/ 7:00 PM**

"I guess out of ten, fifth isn't bad." Peach said.

**Frankly & Goombella**

Goombella opened a door and saw a group of Koopa Troopas wandering a locker room wrapped in towels. She screamed and slammed the door. Then, Jolene and Mush ran by.

**DK & Diddy**

"I'm tellin' you! We're part of the Amazing Race!" DK was fueding with a security guard. Then, a loud crash was heard. The security guard ran toward it and DK and Diddy snuck away.

**Team 1 / Team 2**

The two teams ran down the halls of the Glitz Pit and into the locker room.

"Welcome to Glitzville." Rawk Hawk greeted.

"Jolene and Mush," Phil said. "You're team number six."

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- 6th Place/ 7:24 PM**

"I thought we'd come in first," Jolene said to the camera. "I own this place."

"Frankly and Goombella. You're team number seven."

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- 7th Place/ 7: 25 PM**

"We'll do better next time, Goombella." Frankly said, encouraging his disappointed partner.

**DK & Diddy**

"We're almost there! Run!" DK yelled, as he and Diddy tried desperately to outrun a security guard. They then found the locker room and stepped onto the mat.

"DK and Diddy..." Phil stared at them. "You're team number eight." DK sighed as Diddy tried to catch his breath.

**DK & Diddy: Friends- 8th Place/ 7:59 PM**

"Phew..." DK said. "We made it." Then the security guard walked.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you guys..." He then looked at Phil. "They lost their clue." Phil chuckled.

**Team 1 / Team 2**

The two reamining teams rushed down the hall. They soon arrived at the locker room and stepped onto the mat.

"James and Fox..." Phil smiled. "You're team number nine."

**James & Fox: Father/Son- 9th Place/ 8:28 PM**

"Cranky and Wrinkly..." Phil gave the duo a solemn look. "You're the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race."

**Cranky & Wrinkly: Married- Last Place/ 8:29 PM**

"I don't know what happened," Wrinkly said. "We started in fist and ended up losing it all. I guess it just goes to show you that you can never know how things will turn out."


	4. Leg Three: Gerudo Valley

**Leg Three: Gerudo Valley**

_"Previously on The Amazing Race...Ten teams of two left Kongo Bongo bound for the floating city of Glitzville."_

"Head to the Mushroom..." Saria said

"Kingdom's home for fighting..." Added Toad

"Glitzville!" Wrinkly finished.

_"Everyone ended up in a tie after arriving at the Juice Bar to find it closed."_

"Wrinkly, it's closed! Nice going!"

"It's closed, Toad."

"Hey, bro, it's closed until 10 tomorrow morning."

"Dad, we need to find a hotel."

"Rats!"

"It's closed!"

_"However, Married kongs Cranky and Wrinkly overslept and obtained their clue much later than everyone else..."_

"Wrinkly, you numbskull! Wake up!" Cranky shouted.

_"...Which ultimately cost them the race."_

"Cranky and Wrinkly..." Phil gave the duo a solemn look. "You're the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race."

_"Meanwhile, engaged Hylians CJ and Saria gained a lead after the Kongs' mishap and came in first."_

"CJ and Saria..." Phil paused.

"Yeah? Spit it out, dude!"

"You're team number one." Phil said

"Yes!" CJ and Saria kissed. Birds chirped, angels sang, flowers bloomed, people went "Awww...", the golden sun set on a sandy beach behind them...Nah, not really...I'm just messin' with ya.

_"Nine teams remain. Who will be eliminated next? Find out on...The Amazing Race."_

Hylians CJ and Saria soar to the lead ; Kongs Cranky and Wrinkly crash and burn

_"This is the Glitz Pit,"_ Phil said. _"This fighting arena was the second pit stop in a race around the Nintendo world. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory 12-hour rest period where they can eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. The nine teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them. They'll have to figure out how to find the next yellow and red route marker by solving clues they'll find in sealed envelopes. Will CJ and Saria keep up their lead and pull off first place again? Can James and Fox manage to bring themselves up to the front of the pack? CJ and Saria, who were the first to arrive at 5:15 PM, will be the first to depart at 5:15 AM."_

**CJ & Saria: Engaged- 1st to depart/ 5:15 AM**

CJ ripped open the clue. "Take a blimp to Rogueport. You will find your next clue there. You have 110 coins for this leg of the race."

_"Teams must now travel to the blimp dock, where they will board the blimp bound for Rogueport. When they arrive in Rogueport, they will fidn their next clue."_

"Let's go." Saria said

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son- 2nd to depart/ 5:31 AM**

"Take a blimp to Rogueport." Jr said.

"Let's roll." Yoshi said

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers- 3rd to depart/ 5:58 AM**

"Take a blimp to Rogueport. You have 110 coins for this leg of the race." Mario said.

**Toad & Toadette: Dating- 4th to depart/ 6:37 AM**

"Let's go to the blimp dock fast," Toad said.

"How much money do we have?"

"110 for this leg, added to the 35 we already have, that makes 145 coins," Toad said.

"Let's go."

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

"2 tickets for the blimp to Rogueport, please."

"Okay. Here you go. The blimp departs at 7:00 AM."

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"2 tickets, please."

"Here you go."

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

"2, please."

"Here. You depart at 7:00."

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor- 5th to depart/ 7:00 AM**

**Blimp #1 has departed**

"Take a blimp to Rogueport," Peach said.

"You have 110 coins for this leg of the race."

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- 6th to depart/ 7:24 AM**

"Take a blimp to Rogueport. You have 110 coins for this leg of the race," Jolene said.

"Let's roll," Mush said.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- 7th to depart/ 7:25 AM**

"Take a blimp to Rogueport. You have 110 coins for this leg of the race," Frankly said.

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

"2 for the blimp to Rogueport, please."

"You depart at 8:00."

**DK & Diddy: Friends- 8th to depart/ 7:59 AM**

**Blimp #2 has departed**

"Okay, Diddy, we're off to the blimp station," DK said.

**James & Fox: Father/Son- 9th to depart/ 8:28 AM**

"Come on, we need to catch a blimp." Fox said.

_"All nine teams have now boarded one of three blimps bound for Rogueport. On blimp one leaving at 7:00 AM are: engaged couple CJ & Saria, father-son Yoshi & Yoshi Jr, brothers Mario & Luigi, and dating couple Toad & Toadette. On blimp two leaving at 8:00 AM are: princess-mentor Peach & Toadsworth, professor-student Frankly & Goombella, and siblings Jolene & Mush. On blimp three leaving at 9:00 AM are: father-son James & Fox and friends DK & Diddy. Each blimp arrives one hour after its departure," _Phil narrated.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged **

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son **

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers **

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

**Blimp #2 has departed**

"Take a..."

"Plane to..."

"Hyrule..."

"Castle Town..."

_"Teams must now head to Rogueport Airport and get on a plane for Hyrule Castle Town. Once there, they will find their next clue outside the airport." _

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings**

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

"Take a plane..." said Peach.

"To Hyrule Castle Town," finished Jolene

"Let's go!" shouted Goombella.

**James & Fox: Father/Son**

**DK & Diddy: Friends**

"We're off to Hyrule," said Fox

"Let's go!" DK said.

**CJ & Saria / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr / Mario & Luigi**

The three teams rushed into the airport.

"I need two tickets to Hyrule Castle Town," CJ said.

"Here you go. Your flight departs at noon." CJ and Saria walked away as the other two teams stepped up.

"2 please. If you have an earlier flight, that'd be nice," Yoshi said, speaking softly.

"Here you go! The last two on the 10:30 flight!" The Goomba at the ticket counter yelled.

"Thanks for blowing the secret...Wait a sec...That gives us fifteen minutes to catch our flight! Let's motor, dad!" Jr exclaimed.

"2 please," Mario said

"Here. You depart at 11:30."

"We didn't realize that when we bought our tickets, we were on the latest flight," CJ said to the camera (During-leg words).

"Can we exchange our tickets for an earlier flight?" CJ asked.

"Sorry, but all sales are final." CJ waved his passport, which was stamped with the mark of royalty in Hyrule, the Triforce.

"I'm Hylian royalty...the airline I'n flying with is under my rule...couldn't you do me a favor?"

"I said...ALL SALES ARE FINAL!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yikes...no need to get snippy about it," CJ said, as he slowly backed away from the ticket counter.

"It sucks that we couldn't use our royal status to get on an earlier flight, but, I guess that would be kinda unfair to the other races," Saria said (After-leg interview).

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

"4 for your earliest flight to Castle Town, please," Peach said.

"Here. You depart at 11:30."

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings**

"Okay, we've got tickets for the flight leaving at 11:30 AM and arriving in Castle Town at 8:30 tonight."

_"All nine teams are currently on one of three flights for Hyrule Castle Town. On flight one leaving at 10:30 AM and arriving at 7:15 PM are: father-son Yoshi & Yoshi Jr. On flight two leaving at 11:30 AM and arriving at 8:30 PM are: brothers Mario & Luigi, dating couple Toad & Toadette, princess-mentor Peach & Toadsworth, siblings Jolene & Mush, and professor-student Frankly & Goombella. On flight three leaving at 12:00 PM and arriving at 9:15 PM are: friends DK & Diddy, father-son James & Fox, and engaged couple CJ & Saria,"_ Phil said.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Take a taxi to Gerudo Fortress in Gerudo Valley," Yoshi said, reading the clue.

_"Teams must now take a taxi from Castle Town fifteen miles to Gerudo Fortress in Gerudo Valley, on the eastern edge of the desert. This ancient stone fortress is home to a group of all-female thieves, and it is also said to be the place where the original bearer of the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf, was born. Once teams arrive here, they must search the fortress for their next clue."_

"Warning: Yield ahead."

_"This is the first of three Yield points in the entire race. Here, one team may force another team to Yield...that is, stop racing for a predetermined amount of time. A team's yielding power is limited, as they may only use the Yield once. After that, they can't use another for the entire race, so they must decide when it is most advantageous to go for it. Once a team has been Yielded, thye must turn over this hourglass,"_ Phil stood on a red and yellow mat holding a small hourglass._ "When all the sand has fallen to the bottom, they may continue racing."_

"A Yield is ahead...should we use it?" Jr asked.

"Nah...we're in first," Yoshi said. "Let's not worry about it."

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

"Take a taxi to Gerudo Fortress in Gerudo Valley. Warning: Yield Ahead." Mario read.

"Let's roll." Luigi said.

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

"Okay, we're off to Gerudo Valley. And, there's a Yield ahead." Toad said.

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

"Take a taxi to Gerudo Valley. Warning: Yield ahead." Peach said.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings**

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

"Take a taxi..." Jolene said.

"To Gerudo Valley." Frankly added.

"Warning: Yield ahead." Finished Mush.

**DK & Diddy: Friends**

**James & Fox: Father/Son**

"Okay, we're off to Gerudo Valley." DK said.

"Warning: Yield ahead." Fox said, reading the clue.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

"Take a taxi to Gerudo Valley. Warning: Yield ahead." Saria said, reading the clue.

"This leg's in the bag." CJ said. "I'm a blood born Gerudo. I know that valley well."

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

The dinos stepped onto the Yield mat.

"We choose not to Yield anyone." Yoshi said to the camera, as Jr took their picture out of the Yield box.

"Come on, dad! We need to find the clue!" Jr exclaimed.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

"Should we use it, bro?" Mario asked

"Yeah." Luigi said. The two plumbers stepped onto the mat.

"We choose to Yield..." Mario took a picture out of the box and placed it on the yellow Yield sign. "...CJ and Saria."

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Got it!" Yoshi tore open the clue. "Roadblock...Who's got a steady hand?"

_"A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform. In this Roadblock, that person must go to the Gerudo Fortress Archery Range and shoot the targets to get 300 points in two minutes. The targets consist of jars, which count as 30 points, and round targets, starting at 10 points at the rim going to 100 points in the center. Once a team member scores 300 points, they will receive their next clue."_ Phil narrated.

"Your turn, dad." Jr said.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

"Roadblock. Who's got a steady hand?" Mario read.

"I'll go." Luigi said.

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

"Roadblock...who's got a steady hand?" Toad asked.

"I'll do it. "Toadette volunteered.

**Team 1 & Team 2**

"Hurry! To Gerudo Valley!"

"I'll pay you triple if you speed."

Courtesy of his money and bribery, CJ and Saria's taxi quickly outpaced that of 8th place James and Fox, and soon sped by everyone else.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

"Thanks. Here you go." CJ said, as he tossed 63 coins to the cab driver. Then, he and Saria stepped onto the Yield mat.

"Uh-oh...that's what I was afraid of..." CJ said, "We've been Yielded."

"Figures." Saria said, as CJ turned over the hourglass.

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

"It looks like CJ and Saria got Yielded." Peach said.

"Princess, it's a Roadblock." Toadsworth said. "Who's got a steady hand?"

"I'll take it." Peach said.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings**

**Frankly & Goombella: Professor/Student**

"Roadblock..." Mush said.

"Who's got a steady hand?" Asked Frankly.

**DK & Diddy: Friends**

"Roadblock..." DK said. "Can you use a bow, Diddy?"

"I think so."

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

The last bit of sand fell to the botom of the hourglass.

"Let's go!" CJ said. The two teens ran over to the clue box.

"Roadblock...who's got a steady hand?" Saria asked.

"You take it." CJ said. "I did the last one."

**James & Fox**

"Roadblock...who's got a steady hand?" James read.

"I got it, dad." Fox said.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Steady...aim...fire!" Jr watched as dad hit his last bull's eye. He grabbed the and ripped it open.

"Head to the Spirit Temple in the Desert Colossus, just beyond the Haunted Wasteland." Jr read.

_"Teams must now leave Gerudo Fortress and head out into the Haunted Wasteland, bound for the Spirit Temple, located in the Desert Colossus. This temple is where the former queen of Gerudo, Nabooru, would pray to the gods. When teams arrive here, they will receive their next clue."_

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

"Got it!" Mario said. Luigi opened the clue.

"Okay, to the Spirit Temple."

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

"Come on, hurry..." Toad pleaded as Toadette hit the final target and Toad received the clue.

"Okay, Toadette, we're going to the Spirit Temple."

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

Peach ripped open the clue. "Head to the Spirit Temple in the Desert Colossus, just beyond the Haunted Wasteland."

"Let's go." Toadsworth said.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings**

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

Jolene ripped open the clue. "Okay, Mush..."

"...we're off to the Spirit Temple." Frankly finished. (How did the Goombas complete an archery challenge without hands?)

**DK & Diddy: Friends**

"Come on, Diddy. Let's go." DK said.

"Okay, DK." Diddy said, "But...where's the Spirit Temple?"

DK shrugged. "We'll get a map."

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

"Yes! We're going to the Spirit Temple!"

"You think Ashley's there?"

"Well, she is Sage of Spirit."

**James & Fox: Father/Son**

"Let's roll, son!"

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Hurry up, dad! There's the clue box!"

"Detour...Now or Then."

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between Now or Then. In either task, teams must navigate their way through the Spirit Temple. In Now, teams will navigate through the temple, using only the large passageways. In Then, teams will take a magical warp tile back to their childhood, which will enable them to use the small passageways throughout the temple. However, large stones blocks will barricade the large passages and anyone doing Then will not be able to move them. Once a team completes either challenge, they will receive their next clue." _Phil narrated.

"Let's go with now, Dad." Jr said.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

"Detour...Now or Then." Luigi said. Mario studied the clue.

"Let's take Now." Mario said.

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

"Detour..."

"Let's go with Then." Toadette said as she and Toad got onto the magic tile.

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

"Detour...Now or Then." Peach grabbed the clue from Toadsworth and scanned over it.

"Now..."

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings**

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

"Detour..." Mush read.

"...Now or Then." Frankly said.

**DK & Diddy: Friends**

"Detour...Now or Then." DK said.

"Then..."

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

"Detour. Now or Then." CJ said.

"Let's go with Then." Saria said. "I think we'll have an easier time navigating the Spirit Temple as kids."

**James & Fox: Father/Son**

"Detour..."

"...Now or Then."

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Dead end, Dad."

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

"Let's try that door over there!"

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

"Toad, go left!"

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings**

"Ready, everyone? 3...2...1...PUSH!" The six team members all worked together to push a large stone block into a hole opening up their next passageway.

**DK & Diddy: Friends**

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

"Come on, Saria!" A 10-year-old CJ and Saria walked into a small passageway, followed by a young DK and Diddy.

**James & Fox: Father/Son**

"Crap! Dead end!"

"I guess we'll have to turn around."

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Dad! Jump on that switch!" The two Yoshis stepped on a pair of switches, opening a door.

"Come on, let's go!"

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

"Darn. No dice."

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

"Dead end...back the other way."

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings**

Everyone cheered as a block fell into a hole, opening a new passageway.

"Let's go!"

**DK & Diddy: Friends**

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

"We're almost done!" CJ said, as he and Saria hopped down a small hole, followed by DK and Diddy.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"There's the clue box!" Yoshi and Jr ran to the clue box.

"Proceed to the Pit Stop...The Carpet Shop in the Haunted Wasteland."

_"Teams must now leave the Spirit Temple and find this place...the Carpet Shop. This shop is located on a floating carpet on the other side of the Haunted Wasteland. The last team to check in here...may be eliminated." _Phil said.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

"Uh-oh. We're lost."

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

"Yes! We're out!" Toad said, as he and Toadette walked over to the clue box and reverted to their original selves.

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings**

**DK & Diddy: Friends  
CJ & Saria: Engaged**

The fives teams ran to the clue box, as the two "Then" teams returned to normal/

"Proceed to the Pit Stop..." CJ said.

"...the Carpet Shop..." DK continued.

"...in the Haunted Wasteland." Added Peach.

"Warning: The last team to check in here may be eliminated." Finished Jolene.

"Let's go!" Goombella shouted.

**Team ? (Haunted Wasteland)**

"Let's motor!" A first-person camera view is shown, running toward the world map, where Phil and a red-haired teenage girl stand.

"Welcome to Gerudo Valley..." The girl said.

"Thank you."

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr." Phil said. "You're team number one."

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son- 1st Place/10:03 PM**

"Yes!"

"Yahoo!"

"I have motre good news...As winners of this leg of the race, you've both won an all-expense-paid trip to luxurious Isle Delfino, compliments of Mushroom International," Phil said. "Which you can enjoy after the race."

**Team ? (Haunted Wasteland)**

The camera is shown running toward the pit stop, ahead of its team. It runs to the mat, then turns around to catch its team arriving at the pit stop.

"Welcome to Gerudo Valley..."

"Thank you."

"Toad and Toadette." Phil said. "You're team number two."

**Toad & Toadette: Dating- 2nd Place/10:19 PM**

"Awesome!"

"Wow, that's good."

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

"Look! The clue box!"

"Proceed to the pit stop...oh man...we're way behind."

**Team 1/Team 2/Team 3 (Haunted Wasteland)**

"Look! There it is!" The first team stepped onto the world map.

"Jolene and Mush." Phil said. "You're team number three."

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- 3rd Place/11:01 PM**

"Frankly and Goombella...step forward." The two Goombas stepped up. "You're team number four."

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- 4th Place/11:02 PM**

The third team stepped forward.

"DK and Diddy." Phil said. "You're team number five."

**DK & Diddy: Friends- 5th Place/11:02 PM**

"Sweet!"

"We did good, Diddy."

**Team 1/Team 2 (Haunted Wasteland)**

The camera is seen rushing toward the pit stop.

"Welcome to Gerudo Valley..."

"Thanks."

"Peach and Toadsworth." Phil said. "You're team number six."

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor- 6th Place/11:31 PM**

"Phew..." Peach sighed. The next team stepped forward.

"Mario and Luigi..." Phil began.

"Oh, please don't tell us we're last."

"You're team number seven." Phil said.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers- 7th PLace/11:31 PM**

"That means there's still two other teams behind us!" Mario rejoiced.

**James & Fox: Father/Son**

"There it is!" James and Fox ran over to the clue box.

"Last clue." Fox ripped open the clue. "Oh no...the pit stop...we're gonna get eliminated."

**Team ? (Haunted Wasteland)**

The camera shows a first-person view, running toward a dimly lit pit stop.

"Welcome to Gerudo Valley..."

"We're out aren't we Phil?"

"James and Fox..." Phil said. "You're team number eight."

**James & Fox: Father/Son- 8th Place/ 12:01 AM**

"Yes!!!!! We're still in!!!!" Fox cheered.

"I feel bad for whoever's behind us, though..." James said.

**Team ? (Haunted Wasteland)**

Two silhouettes are seen walking towards the world map, both obviously human.

"Welcome to Gerudo Valley..."

"Thanks, Ashley."

"CJ and Saria..." Phil said, with a serious look on his face. "You're the last team to arrive."

"I figured we would be." CJ said.

"It had to be the Yield." Saria said.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged- Last Place/ 12:37 AM**

"I'm...happy to tell you that this is the first of several non-elimination legs and you're still in the Amazing Race. However, we do have to take all your money, and you will not be receiving any at the start of the next leg." Phil said.

"I was glad not being eliminated, but it's gonna be hard racing in the next leg without any money." CJ said (After-leg interview).

"That Yield really messed us up, but thankfully, we're still in, and having no money will just fuel us to go faster." Saria said (After-leg interview).


	5. Leg Four: Boggly Woods

**Leg Four: Boggly Woods**

_"Previously on the Amazing Race... Nine teams set out from the floating city of Glitzville to the hot desert of Gerudo Valley..."_

"Take a taxi to Gerudo Valley."

"This leg's in the bag...I'm a blood born Gerudo."

_"However, despite his heritage in the valley, CJ and Saria were held up."_

"Uh-oh." CJ said, "We've been Yielded."

_"After nabbing the only tickets on the earliest flight to Hyrule Castle Town, father-son Yoshi and Yoshi Jr were able to hold a lead throughout the leg and come in first."u_

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr." Phil said. "You're team number one."

_"CJ and Saria, who ended up being Yielded, arrived at the pit stop last."_

"CJ and Saria..." Phil said with a serious look on his face. "...you're the last team to arrive."

_"Luckily, they were given a reprieve."_

"However, this is the first of several non-elimination legs, and you're still in the Amazing Race."

"Thank goodness." CJ said.

"However, we do have to take all your money, and you won't receive any at the start of the next leg."

Yoshi and Yoshi Jr sweat to the front : CJ and Saria burn

_"Nine teams remain in the Amazing Race...Who will be eliminated next?"_

------------------------------------------------

"This is Gerudo Valley. This hot desert is on the outskirts of Hyrule. In an area of this valley lies in Haunted Wasteland, home to the Carpet Shop. This shop was the third pit stop in a race around the Nintendo world. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve hour rest period where they can eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. The nine teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them. They'll have to figure out how to find the next yellow-and-red route marker by solving clues they'll find in sealed envelopes. Can Yoshi and Jr keep up the lead? Can James and Fox, who've been close to last every leg, manage to pick up the pace? Can CJ and Saria stay in the race despite their lack of money?

Yoshi and Yoshi Jr, who were the first to arrive at 10:03 PM, will be the first to depart at 10:03 AM."

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son- 1st to depart/10:03 AM**

"Take a carpet taxi from the Carpet Shop to Hyrule Castle Town, they board a plane for Rogueport. You have 97 coins for this leg of the race, one team has zero." Jr read aloud.

_"Teams must take a carpet taxi from the Carpet Shop back to Hyrule Castle Town. Once there, they must board a flight bound for the city of Rogueport."_

"You may only board one of two planes for Rogueport: Mushroom International Flight 142, or Hylian Airlines Flight 740." Jr continued to read.

"Let's go, son." Yoshi said.

**Toad & Toadette: Dating- 2nd to depart/ 10:19 AM**

"Take a carpet taxi to Hyrule Castle Town."

"Come on, Toad, let's fly!"

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- 3rd to depart/ 11: 01 AM**

"Okay, Mush, we're off to Hyrule Castle Town."

**Frankly & Goombella: Professor/Student- 4th to depart/ 11:02 AM**

"Mushroom International or Hylian Airlines..."

"Let's go with Mushroom International."

**DK & Diddy: Friends- 5th to depart/ 11:02 AM**

"Back to Hyrule Airport."

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

The two dinos stepped up to Hylian Airlines counter.

"Two tickets for Rogueport, please."

"Here you go. You depart at 1:30 PM."

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor- 6th to depart/ 11:30 AM**

"You may only take one of two flights: Mushroom International or Hylian Airlines."

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers- 7th to depart/ 11:31 AM**

"Take a carpet taxi to Hyrule Castle Town."

**James & Fox: Father/Son- 8th to depart/ 12:01 PM**

"Then board a plane for Rogueport."

**CJ & Saria: Engaged- Last to depart/ 12:37 PM**

"You have 97 coins for this leg of the race ; one team has zero." Saria read.

"That'd be us, babe." CJ said.

"Coming in last in the previous leg really sucked, but having no money...that was worse, but I think the challenge somehow fueled me and Saria to race our hardest." CJ said (After-leg interview).

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

The two Mushroom people ran up to the Mushroom International counter.

"Two for Rogueport on flight 142, please." Toad said.

"Here you go." The ticket lady said, "You depart in 15 minutes."

_"All nine teams are now on a flight for Rogueport. On Mushroom International flight 142 departing at 1:30 PM and arriving at 9:15 AM through Keelhaul Key are father-son team Yoshi & Yoshi Jr and dating couple Toad & Toadette. On Hylian Airlines flight 740 departing at 2:15 PM and arriving non-stop in Rogueport at 5:30 AM are siblings Jolene & Mush, professor-student team Frankly & Goombella, friends DK & Diddy, princess-mentor team, brothers Mario & Luigi, father-son team James & Fox, and engaged couple CJ & Saria."_ Phil said.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings  
****Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student  
****DK & Diddy: Friends  
****Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor  
****Mario & Luigi: Brothers  
****James & Fox: Father/Son  
****CJ & Saria: Engaged**

The seven teams rushed out of the airport and grabbed their clue.

"Take a marked car..." Jolene said.

"...to the Great Tree..." Goombella added.

"...in Boggly Woods..." Continued DK.

"...there you will..." Added Peach.

"...find your next clue." Finished Mario.

"Come on!" Said James.

"Let's go!" CJ exclaimed.

_"Teams must now get in one of these marked cars, and drive themselves to the Great Tree in Boggly Woods. This tree is home to a group of small creatures called Punies, and it once housed a Crystal Star. Once teams arrive here, they will find their next clue."_ Phil said.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son  
****Toad & Toadette: Siblings**

"Take a marked car from Rogueport Airport to the Great Tree in Boggly Woods. There you will find your next clue." Yoshi and Toad read in unison.

"Let's roll!" Toadette said.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings**

"Detour...Tree or Flurrie." Jolene said.

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between Tree or Flurrie. In Tree, teams must enter the Great Tree. Once inside, they must navigate their way to the bottom of the tree, into the room that once housed a Crystal Star. However, some pathways have been blocked off, making this task difficult. In Flurrie, teams must navigate the Boggly Woods Bush Maze in order to find Madame Flurrie's house. This house is home to Flurrie, an actress who helped Mario obtain the Crystal Star in the Great Tree. Once a team completes either challenge, they will receive their next clue."_ Phil said.

"Let's take Tree." Mush said.

**Frankly & Goombella: Professor/Student**

"Detour..." Frankly said, "...Tree or Flurrie."

"Tree." Goombella said.

**DK & Diddy: Friends**

"Tree or Flurie...take your pick, bud." DK said.

"Flurrie." Diddy said.

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor  
****James & Fox: Father/Son**

"Detour..." Peach said.

"Tree or Flurrie." James said.

"Tree." Toadsworth said.

"Flurrie." Fox said.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

"Detour...Tree or Flurrie." Mario said.

"Tree." Luigi said.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

"Detour...Tree or Flurrie. Take your pick, babe." CJ said.

"Flurrie." Saria said.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son  
****Toad & Toadette: Dating**

"Detour, dad..." Jr said.

"Tree or Flurrie." Toadette said.

"Flurrie." Yoshi and Toad said.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings (The Great Tree)**

"Hey, sis...which way should we go?"

"Go left, Mush."

**Frankly & Goombella: Professor/Student (The Great Tree)**

"Goombella, you've been here before...how do we get to the inner chamber?" Frankly asked.

"I don't know, Prof! They changed it around on me!" Goombella said.

**DK & Diddy: Friends (Boggly Bush Maze)**

"This maze is so hard!" Diddy groaned.

"Don't worry, little buddy. We'll get through." DK encouraged.

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor (The Great Tree)**

"Toadsworth, look!"

"Princess, it's a pipe! Take it! That may lead us to the clue!"

**James & Fox: Father/Son (Boggly Bush Maze)**

"Fox, look! We're out of the maze!"

"Yes!"

"Now all we have to do is find Flurrie's house!"

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers (The Great Tree)**

"Dead end..." Mario said

"Shoot!" Luigi exclaimed.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Boggly Bush Maze)  
****Toad & Toadette: Dating (Boggly Bush Maze)**

"Dude, this maze is impossible!" Jr complained.

"I know." Toad agreed.

"Come on, don't get discouraged." Yoshi said.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged (Boggly Bush Maze- Exit) - Currently in 1st  
****James & Fox: Father/Son (Boggly Bush Maze- Exit)- Currently in 2nd**

"We're out! And look! There's Flurrie's house!" CJ shouted. The two teams then ran toward the house, where a purple female cloud-like creature waited.

"You have completed the Detour...here is your clue." Flurrie said.

"Travel back to the Great Tree. You will find your next clue there." Fox read.

_"Teams who completed Flurrie's Detour must now head back to the entrance of the Great Tree. Once there, they will find their clue waiting at the base of the tree." _Phil said.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings (The Great Tree- Inner Chamber)- Currently in 3rd**

"Yes! We made it!" Jolene said, as she and Mush ran over to the clue box.

"Travel back to the entrance of the Great Tree." Mush read. "Okay, sis, back to the top."

_"Teams who completed the Tree Detour must also head back to the tree's entrance. However, they may not retrace their steps."_ Phil said.

"Warning: You must take an alternate route back to the entrance...You may not retrace your steps." Mush read.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student (The Great Tree- Inner Chamber)- Currently in 4th**

"Done!" Goombella exclaimed, as Frankly grabbed the clue.

"Travel back to the Great Tree...Warning: You may not retrace your steps."

**DK & Diddy: Friends (Boggly Bush Maze- Exit)- Currently in 5th**

"Got it!" DK ripped open the clue.

"Head back to the Great Tree," DK said, "You will find your next clue there."

"Let's roll." Diddy said.

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor (The Great Tree- Inner Chamber)- Currently in 6th  
****Mario & Luigi: Brothers (The Great Tree- Inner Chamber)- Currently in 7th**

"Return to the Great Tree's entrance..." Peach read.

"Warning: You may not retrace your steps." Mario added.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Boggly Bush Maze- Exit)- Currently in 8th  
****Toad & Toadette: Dating (Boggly Bush Maze- Exit)- Currently in Last**

The Yoshis and Toads ran up to Flurrie.

"Here is your clue." Flurrie said.

"Head back to the Great Tree." Toad read.

"Hurry!" Jr exclaimed.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged (The Great Tree- Entrance)  
****Jolene & Mush: Siblings (The Great Tree- Entrance)**

"Roadblock..." Mush said.

"Who feels like a hero?" CJ read.

_"A Roadblock is a task that only one team memeber may perform. In this Roadblock, that person must climb halfway up the Great Tree and rescue 3 Punies from a branch, one at a time."_ Phil said. _"Once this is done, they will receive their next clue."_

"I'll do this one, babe." Saria said.

"I've got this." Mush said.

**Frankly & Goombella: Princess/Mentor (The Great Tree- Entrance)**

"Roadblock...who feels like a hero?" Goombella read.

"I'll do it." Frankly decided.

**James & Fox: Father/Son (The Great Tree- Entrance)**

"Roadblock..." Fox said.

"I've got this one, son." James said.

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor (The Great Tree- Entrance)  
****Mario & Luigi: Brothers (The Great Tree- Entrance)**

"Roadblock..." Toadworth said.

"Who feels like a hero?" Mario added.

"My turn." Peach said.

"I'm up." Luigi said.

**DK & Diddy: Friends (The Great Tree- Entrance)  
****Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (The Great Tree- Entrance)**

"Roadblock...who feels like a hero?" DK read.

"I got it." Yoshi said.

"My turn, Donkey." Diddy said.

**Toad & Toadette: Dating (The Great Tree- Entrance)**

"Roadblock...who feels like a hero?" Toad asked.

"You wanna do it, Toady?" Toadette asked.

"Sure." Toad said.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged (The Great Tree- Entrance)**

Saria dropped down with a Puni in her arms. The Puni Elder then walked over and handed CJ the clue.

"Yes! It's the pit stop, babe." CJ said.

_"Teams must now get in a taxi and go to the Boggly Inn, 5 miles beyond Flurrie's house. This luxurious inn is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here...may be eliminated." _Phil said.

"Warning: The last team to check in may be eliminated." CJ said. "Let's go."

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings (The Great Tree- Entrance)**

Mush slid down a ladder, with a Puni in his arms. Jolene grabbed the clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop, Boggly Inn." Jolene said.

"Let's roll." Mush said.

**James & Fox: Father/Son (The Great Tree- Entrance)**

James plopped to the ground with a Puni in his arms.

"Proceed to the pit stop..." Fox read.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (The Great Tree- Entrance)**

Jr smiled as his dad pulled the third Puni out of the tree with his tongue.

"Proceed to the pit stop..." Jr read.

**Team ? (Boggly Inn)**

Two figures rushed onto the mat.

"Welcome to Boggly Woods..." Greeted a Puni named Punio.

"Thank you."

"Jolene and Mush," Phil said. "You're team number one."

** Jolene & Mush: Siblings- 1st Place/11:07 PM**

"Wow..." Jolene said.

"We got first."

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers (The Great Tree- Entrance)  
****Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student (The Great Tree- Entrance)**

Luigi hopped down with a Puni in his arms, followed by Frankly (again...how'd he do that without arms?)

"Proceed to the pit stop..." Mario read.

"...The Boggly Inn." Finished Goombella.

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor (The Great Tree- Entrance)**

Peach floated down, holding a Puni with one arm, and her pink parasol with the other. Toadsworth ripped open the clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop..." Toadsworth read. "...The Boggly Inn."

**Team ? (Boggly Inn)**

Two people ran up to the mat.

"Welcome to Boggly Woods." Greeted Punio.

"CJ and Saria..." Phil said. "You're team number two."

** CJ & Saria: Engaged- 2nd Place/ 11:47 PM**

"Well, that's definitely better than last leg." CJ commented.

**Toad & Toadette: Dating (The Great Tree- Entrance)  
****DK & Diddy: Friends (The Great Tree- Entrance)**

Toad landed with a thud. He put down the final Puni and ripped open the clue. Then, Diddy plopped down with his last Puni.

"Proceed to the pit stop..." Toad read.

"...The Boggly Inn." Finshed DK. The Toads and the Kongs hopped into taxis and sped away. Toad smiled when his taxi left the tree first, but frowned when DK and Diddy sped past him.

**Team ? (Boggly Inn)**

Two silhouettes ran onto the mat.

"Welcome to Boggly Woods." Punio said.

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr," Phil said. "You're the third team to arrive."

"Not bad." Jr said.

"I do have some bad news, though." Phil said. "You are receiving a 30-minute penalty for illegally using your tongue at the Roadblock."

"Aw, man..." Jr sighed.

"Therefore, I cannot check you in for another 30 minutes." Phil said.

**Team 1 / Team 2 (Boggly Inn)**

Four figures rushed toward the mat. Just as two were almost there, a blur of blue rushed by them, temporarily blinding them. When they regained their vision, they saw the other team standing on the mat.

"James and Fox..." Phil said. "You're team number three."

** James & Fox: Father/Son- 3rd Place/ 12:33 AM**

"That Fox Illusion comes in handy, huh Dad?" Fox said. James nodded. Then, the other team stepped forward.

"Mario and Luigi." Phil said. "You're team number four."

** Mario & Luigi: Brothers- 4th Place/ 12:34 AM**

"Not bad..." Mario said.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Boggly Inn)**

"Okay, you two, you can step forward." Phil said. The two Yoshis stepped onto the mat.

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr..." Phil said. "You're team number five."

** Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son- 5th Place/ 12:45 AM**

"Okay, let's make sure that doesn't happen again..." Yoshi sighed.

**Team 1 / Team 2 (Boggly Inn)**

Two teams rushed up to the mat, getting on tied.

"Frankly & Goombella...Peach & Toadworth...You're team numbers six and seven." Phil said.

** Frankly & Goombella / Peach & Toadsworth: 6th and 7th Place/ 12:52 AM**

"It's not so bad..." Goombella said.

"Yeah, we're still in it." Peach said.

**Team 1 / Team 2 (Boggly Inn)**

(The camera shows a first-person view running towards a dimly lit pit stop, where Phil and Punio stand.)

"Welcome to Boggly Woods." Punio said.

"Toad and Toadette..." Phil said. "You're team number eight."

** Toad & Toadette: Dating- 8th Place/ 1:15 AM**

"Thank goodness."

(The camera shows the final team walking to the pit stop, exhausted.)

"DK and Diddy..." Phil said with a solemn look. "You're the last team to arrive...I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race."

** DK & Diddy: Friends- Last Place/ 1:15 AM**

"We may not have lasted too long, but I still got to have fun with my best friend." DK said to the camera.

"I wish we could've stayed in longer, but I'm just glad I was able to share this experience with my best friend." Diddy said.


	6. Leg Five: Thorntail Hollow

**Leg 5: Thorntail Hollow**

_"Previously on the Amazing Race...nine teams of two left the hot desert of Gerudo Valley bound for the Boggly Woods."_

"Take a marked car from Rogueport Airport to the Great Tree in Boggly Woods."

_"Siblings Jolene and Mush were able to keep a lead throughout the leg and come in first..."_

"Wow..."

"We got first..."

_"Despite a lack of money and a start in last place, CJ and Saria were able to regain themselves..."_

"CJ and Saria..." Phil said. "You're team number two."

"Well, that's definitely better than last leg." CJ commented.

_"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr met with a time problem at the pit stop..."_

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr," Phil said. "You're the third team to arrive."

"Not bad." Jr said.

"I do have some bad news, though." Phil said. "You are receiving a 30-minute penalty for illegally using your tongue at the Roadblock."

"Aw, man..." Jr sighed.

"Therefore, I cannot check you in for another 30 minutes." Phil said

_"...but remained in the race."_

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr..." Phil said. "You're team number five."

"Okay, let's make sure that doesn't happen again..." Yoshi sighed.

_"However, the final Kong team wasn't so lucky..."_

"DK and Diddy..." Phil said with a solemn look. "You're the last team to arrive...I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race."

_"Eight teams remain...who will be eliminated next? Find out on...The Amazing Race."_

Jolene and Mush climb to the top ; DK and Diddy forced to "leaf"

"This is the Boggly Inn." Phil said. "This quiet hotel, situated in the Boggly Woods, was the fourth pit stop in a race around the Nintendo World. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory 12-hour rest period where they can eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. The eight teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them. They'll have to figure out how to find the next yellow and red route marker by solving clues they'll find in sealed envelopes. Can CJ and Saria keep themselves near the top? Can Toad and Toadette get themselves back to the top? And what about James and Fox? Can they continue to stay near the top of the pack? Jolene and Mush, who were the first to arrive at 11:07 PM, will be the first to depart at 11:07 AM."

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- 1st to depart/ 11:07 AM**

Jolene ripped open the clue. "Travel by marked car to Rogueport, then take a boat to Cape Claw, on the continent of Dinosaur Planet. You have 85 coins for this leg of the race."

_"Teams must now travel by marked car from Boggly Inn to Rogueport Harbor. Once there, they must board one of two boats leaving for Cape Claw. Once teams arrive on Cape Claw, they will find their next clue waiting on the shores of the beach."_ Phil said.

"Hey, bro...there's a fast forward." Jolene said.

"We're in first...we don't need it." Mush said.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged- 2nd to depart/ 11:47 AM**

"Travel by marked car to Rogueport, then take a boat to Cape Claw..." Saria read. "You have 85 coins for this leg of the race."

"Let's roll, babe."

**James & Fox: Father/Son- 3rd to depart/ 12:33 PM **

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers- 4th to depart/ 12:33 PM**

"Travel by marked car to Rogueport..." James read.

"...then take a boat to Cape Claw. You have 85 coins." Mario said.

"Let's go, dad." Said Fox.

"Come on." Luigi said.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son- 5th to depart/ 12:45 PM**

"Okay, we're off to Cape Claw." Jr said.

"Thank goodness that penalty didn't stop us." Yoshi said (after-leg interview).

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- 6th to depart/ 12:52 PM **

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor- 7th to depart/ 12:52 PM**

"Take a marked car to Rogueport." Frankly read.

"Then take a boat to Cape Claw." Toadsworth read. "You have 85 coins."

"Let's go!" The girls said.

**Toad & Toadette: Dating- Last to depart/ 1:15 PM**

"Travel by marked car to Rogueport, then take a boat to Cape Claw." Toad said. "You have 85 coins."

"Let's roll, Toady." Toadette said.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings**

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

"I need 4 tickets for the boat to Cape Claw." CJ said to the Cheep Cheep guarding the boat.

"Here you go." The Cheep Cheep said, as he handed CJ four tickets. CJ turned around and handed Jolene and Mush two of the tickets. "The boat leaves in 45 minutes." The Cheep Cheep continued.

**James & Fox: Father/Son**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Four please." James grabbed four tickets and then handed two to the Yoshis.

"The boat leaves in 20 minutes." The Cheep Cheep said.

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

"2 please." Frankly said.

"Same here." Peach said. The boat guard handed them their tickets.

"Boat one has already departed." He said. "You'll have to wait for boat two, which leaves in 15 minutes."

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

Two cars pulled up to the docks as the boat pulled away.

"See! I told you we should've gone left!" Mario yelled at Luigi. Both teams hopped out of the cars and ran to the Cheep-Cheep.

"Sorry, the second boat has already departed." He said, handing them each a new clue.

"Head on foot to Larry's Boat Rentals in Rogueport Harbor and rent a boat to take to Cape Claw."

_"Teams who miss the boat must head on foot from the docks to this place: Larry's Boat Rentals."_ Phil is seen in front of a small wooden shack. _"Once here, they must rent a two-person speedboat to get to Cape Claw. Then, they will be given a map of a specific route they must follow to Cape Claw. However, they can only rent a specific boat, known as a MushKing 1500."_

"Come on, Luigi! Let's go!" Mario shouted.

------------------------------------------------------

"I'd like to rent a speedboat." Mario said.

"Which kind would you like?" Asked a Koopa Troopa (aka Larry).

"I'll take a MushKing1500." Mario said.

"That'll be 40 coins." Larry said, handing Mario a map.

"I'll take the same thing." Toad said. Larry handed him a map and the two teams got into their boats.

"Okay, Mario, there's a Fast Forward, should we go for it?" Luigi asked his brother.

"Let's do it." Mario replied.

"Hey, Toady, should we try the Fast Forward?" Toadette asked.

"Oh yeah!" Toad yelled.

_"The Fast Forward is a prize hidden on every leg of the race. Once a team earns the Fast Forward, they may skip all tasks and proceed directly to the pit stop. In this Fast Forward, once teams arrive at Cape Claw, they must head to Thorntail Hollow and find the Thorntail Store. This store, built into a large hill, sells many goods that help the inhabitants of the hollow, as well as quite a few things that come in handy for tourists visiting Dinosaur Continent. Once inside the store, the teams must play the Scarab Gambling Game. They will begin with 5 Scarabs and must keep playing until they have enough to purchase a silver Alpine Root, which costs 65 Scarabs. Minimum bets are 5 Scarabs, max is 20. Once they earn 65 and purchase the root, they will earn the Fast Forward."_ Phil said.

**Boat 1: Cape Claw- 3:15 PM**

_"This is the first boat arriving at Cape Claw, carrying siblings Jolene & Mush, engaged couple CJ & Saria, father-son James & Fox and Yoshi & Yoshi Jr."_ Phil narrated. The four teams jumped out of the boat and grabbed their clues.

"Travel by go-cart to Thorntail Hollow. You will find your next clue there." CJ read.

_"Teams must now travel 15 miles inland to the center of the Dinosaur Planet continent to a plane called Thorntail Hollow by go-cart. This area is home to peaceful stegasaurus known as Thorntails. When they arrive here, teams must head to this stoneman called the Warpstone. Their next clue awaits them here. Before the race, teams were asked to give an idea for a car design. These designs went towards go-carts used for this leg of the race. These go-carts have all-terrain wheels, making it easier to travel across the continent."_

(A/N: Don't worry...everyone gets to keep their go-carts including the eliminated teams. However, they will not receive them until after the race is over.)

"You will find personalized go-carts on the beach at Cape Claw." Jolene read. She scanned the cape and soon found the carts. "Look! Over there!" The four teams rushed over to their personalized carts.

"So, that's what that survey was for..." Mush said, looking at his & Jolene's cart. It was a blue, low-to-the-ground speedster with a mini picture of Glitzville on the steering wheel, dark pink wheels, and a yellow sprout of metal on the front designed to look like the siblings' hairstyle.

"I see..." James said. He and Fox examined their go-cart. It had a silver body, blue wheels and steering wheel, gold seats, and a red fox emblazoned on the side. "It'll be like we're driving in an Arwing."

"Dad, this is cool!" Yoshi Jr exclaimed, looking at the Yoshis' cart. It had a white, egg-shaped body with green sports, green wheels, and the two seats were leaf green and lime green, based on the skin colors of the father-son duo.

"What do you think, CJ?" Saria asked, as the couple walked up to their cart. It had a deep red body, sky blue wheels, a picture of Hyrule Castle on the front, golden seats, and the seal of Hylian royalty on the sidem which consists of a red phoenix and above it, the mark of three small triangles standing point-to-point to make up a larger one, also known as the Triforce.

"Nice. It looks good." CJ said. All four teams hopped into their go-carts and sped away.

**Boat 2: Cape Claw- 4:15 PM**

_This is the second boat arriving at Cape Claw, carrying professor-student Frankly & Goombella, and princess-mentor Peach & Toadsworth._

Peach ripped open the clue and read it aloud. "Travel by go-cart to Thorntail Hollow. You will find your next clue there. You will find personalized go-carts on the beach at Cape Claw." The two teams searched the beach for their go-carts. Frankly and Goombella found theirs first. It was a brown go-cart with black wheels, skin-colored seats, and a picture of an archaeologist's hemet on the front.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Goombella exclaimed. Then, Peach and Toadsworth found their go-cart. It had a pink body with red wheels. The steering wheel had a white speckled brown mushroom in the center. One seat was pink with red outlining. The other was brown with white spots. The two teams hopped in and sped off.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

The two teams climbed out of their boats and found a Goomba waiting at Cape Claw for them.

"Greetings...here is your Fast Forward challenge. Take those personalized go-carts over there," The Goomba pointed to the carts, "And travel to Thorntail Hollow. When you arrive there, enter the store. The shopkeeper will then escort you to the Scarab Gambling Room. You will receive 5 Scarabs and must try to win 65 Scarabs, the price of a Silver Alpine Root. Once you earn 65, you must purchase a Silver Alpine Root and take it to the Snowhorn waiting at the entrance to Moon Mountain Pass. Good Luck." The two teams rushed over to their carts. The brothers' cart was red with green wheels. It had a star on the front and the seats were red and green. The Toads' cart was a blue low-to-the-ground speedster with pink wheels. On the front was a red and white mushroom. One seat was white with red spots, and the other was pink with white spots. The two teams hopped in their carts and sped off.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/ Son**

**James & Fox: Father/Son**

"Detour...Fire or Ice."

_" Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams must choose between Fire or Ice. In Fire, teams have to find the six torch beacons around Thorntail Hollow and grab a flag off of each and ring them to the entrance of Moon Mountain Pass on the east side of the hollow. In Ice, teams must head to the bottom of the Thorntail Well and smash apart a 30-lb block of ice. Once teams complete either challenge, they will receive their next clue."_

"Let's go with Fire." Fox said.

"Fire." Jr said.

"Fire sounds best." Jolene said.

"Saria, did you bring the Master Sword of Time?" CJ asked.

"Yeah." Saria said.

"Okay, then we're doing Ice." CJ said.

(A/N: For those of you who haven't read my other stories and don't know about Zelda, in the land of Hyrule, where all the Zelda games take place, there is a magical sword with the power to repel evil. It is known as the Master Sword. Now, any Zelda fan will tell you that there is only one Master Sword. However, it is been found in many places...Hyrule Castle, the Temple of Time, the Lost Woods...So, I have created three Master Swords...One, known simply as the Master Sword, found within Hyrule Castle...the second, known as the Master Sword of Time, found within the Temple of Time...the third, known as the Gerudo Master Sword, found in the Mirror Chamber wthin the desert wasteland of Gerudo Valley. So, in my stories, Saria possesses the Master Sword of Time, her brother Ryan possesses the original Master Sword, and CJ possesses the Gerudo Master Sword.)

**Frankly and Goombella: Professor/Student**

**Peach and Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

" Detour... Fire or Ice" Goombella said.

"Fire." Goombella said.

"Fire." Peach said.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

"Welcome to the Scarab Gambling Game. Here are your 5 scarabs." The shopkeeper said as he handed each team 5 beetle-like things. "Here are the rules: Choose how many scarabs you wish to gamble. Minimum bets are 5 and max is 20. You may quit at any time. Once you have chosen the amount, I will then throw them into this cave, and you'll have to collect them within my time limit. Ready?" The two teams nodded. The shopkeeper, Shabunga, threw 10 scarabs into the pit. Then, a wall appeared in the middle with 5 scarabs on each side. The Marios jumped on one side and the Toads on the other.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings**

**Yoshi & Jr: Father/Son**

**James & Fox: Father/Son**

"Got one!" Mush exclaimed.

"Me too! That makes two!" Jolene said.

"Dad, I got one...how 'bout you?" Jr asked.

"I got three, Fox!" James said.

"I've got one!" Fox exclaimed.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

"1...2...3...Go!" CJ and Saria smashed their swords down, slicing away a small chunk of ice.

**Frankly & Goombella: Professor/Student**

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

"I've got one!" Frankly yelled.

"Same here!" Peach yelled.

"I've got two, Prof!" Goombella exclaimed.

"I've got one, Princess!" Toadsworth said.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

"We'll wager 15." Mario said.

"5." Toad said.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

**James & Fox: Father/Son**

"Come on, Mush! Let's go!" Jolene yelled.

"I got the last one!" Jr yelled.

"Me too! Let's go, Fox!" James said.

Sa

The three teams ran over to the Moon Mountain Pass entrance, where a two-legged dinosaur, called a Lightfoot, and a mammoth, called a Snowhorn, stood waiting. The Lightfoot checked everyone's flags.

First, Jolene and Mush.

"Here's your clue." He said.

Then, Yoshi and Yoshi Jr.

"Here you go."

Lastly, James and Fox.

"I'm sorry.You have duplicate flags. You'll have to start over." Fox frowned as all six flags vanished. As they began to walk back, the other two Fire detour teams caught up. The Lightfoot checked their flags.

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

"Here is your clue."

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

"Here you go." The four teams ripped open their clue.

"Enter Moon Mountain Pass and find the Moon Mountain Gate. Your next clue awaits you there." They read.

_"Teams must now enter Moon Mountain Pass. This area of Dinosaur Planet was rumored to be created when a meteor crashed down onto the continent. Once teams arrive here, they must find the Moon Mountain Gate, the real entrance to Moon Mountain Pass. Once they find the gate, they'll find their next clue."_ Phil said.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

CJ smiled as he and Saria smashed away the last chunk of ice and revealed the clue.

"Okay, we're off to Moon Mountain Gate." CJ said.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

**Toad & Toad: Dating**

"Got 'em!"

"Congratulations..." Shabunga said, "Mario & Luigi...here is the Silver Alpine Root." The two teams then headed outside to the "entrance" to Moon Mountain Pass, where the Snowhorn waited. Mario handed him the root.

"Thank You. Here is the Fast Forward." He said

_"Now that they've won the Fast Forward, Mario & Luigi can proceed to the pit stop for this leg of the race: the Volcano Force Point Temple in Moon Mountain Pass. This temple is home to two of Dinosaur Planet's spellstones, two magical stones that trap magical energy that would otherwise break the continent apart."_ Phil said.

"Let's go!" Mario said.

"Crap." Toad said.

"Head to the WarpStone for your next clue." The Snowhorn said.

---------------------------------

"Detour...Fire or Ice."

"Fire." Toad said.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

**Jolene & Mush: Sibling**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

All 5 teams ran up to the clue box.

"Roadblock..." CJ said.

"Who has good eyes?" Jolene read.

_"A Roadblock is a task that only one team memeber may perform. In this Roadblock, that person must travel through Moon Mountain Pass and collect 10 Moonseeds." _Phil said, as he held out 10 moon-shaped purple seeds. _"Once they find all 10 moonseeds, their clue will be revealed."_

"I've got this one." CJ said.

"I'll do it." Jolene said.

"You're up, dad." Jr said.

""My turn." Peach said.

"I'm on it." Goombella said.

**James & Fox: Father/Son**

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

"Yes! Got 'em!" Toad yelled.

"That's the last one." Fox said. The two teams then ran over to the Lightfoot and showed him their flags.

"Good job. Here is your clue." He said, handing both teams a clue.

"Head to Moon Mountain Gate." James read.

"Let's roll!" Toad exclaimed.

_Later..._

"Roadblock...who has good eyes?" James asked.

"I'm on it." Fox said.

"I've go this one." Toad said.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers (Volcano Force Point Temple)**

The two brothers walked into a lava-filled temple. They looked across a lava pit to see the world map, where Phil and a purple female fox stood. The Marios hopped across the pit and onto the mat.

"Welcome to Dinosaur Planet..." The fox said.

"Thank you." Mario said.

"Mario and Luigi." Phil said, "You're team number one."

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers- 1st Place/ 8:02 PM**

"Yes! We got first!"

"I have more good news..." Phil said. "As winners of this leg of the race, you two have won an all-expense-paid trip to Lavalava Island, compliments of Mushroom International, where you will be staying at a 5-star hotel for a week, which you can enjoy after."

**CJ & Saria: Engaged (Moon Mountain Pass)**

"Done!" CJ said, picking up his last moonseed. Suddenly, they all vanished, leaving a clue behind. He ripped it open.

"Babe, it's the pit stop." He said.

_"Once teams complete the roadblock, they can head to the pit stop: The Volcano Force Point Temple. The last team to check in here may be eliminated."_ Phil said.

"Warning: The last team to check in here may be eliminated. Let's hurry, CJ!" Saria exclaimed.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student (Moon Mountain Pass)**

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings (Moon Mountain Pass)**

Goombella grabbed the last seed and it turned into a clue.

"We're off to the pit stop." Goombella said.

"Hurry, Jolene!" Mush said.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Moon Mountain Pass)**

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings (Moon Mountain Pass)**

Yoshi and Jolene grabbed the last seed and watched as it transformed into a clue.

"Come on!" Yoshi said.

"It's the pit stop!"

**Team ? (Volcano Force Point Temple)**

(The camera shows a first person view rushing toward the pit stop, where Phil and the fox stand.)

"CJ and Saria..." Phil said. "You're team number two."

**CJ & Saria: Engaged- 2nd Place/8:37 PM**

"Why is it we're always getting second place?" CJ said.

"It's better than getting eliminated." Saria said.

**James & Fox: Father/Son (Moon Mountain Pass)**

**Toad & Toadette: Dating (Moon Mountain Pass)**

Fox and Toad grabbed their last seed and watched as it turned into their clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop...the Volcano Force Point Temple." Fox said.

"Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated." Toad read.

**Teams 1 & 2 (Volcano Force Point Temple)**

Four silohuettes rushed towarda dimly lit pit stop, where Phil waited. The first two hopped onto the mat.

"Frankly and Goombella." Phil said. "You're team number three."

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- 3rd Place/ 9:15 PM**

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr." Phil said. "You're team number four."

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son- 4th Place/ 9:15 PM**

"Sweet." Jr said.

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

"Done!" Peach said.

"Proceed to the pit stop." Toadsworth said.

**Teams 1 & 2 (Volcano Force Point Temple)**

Four mushroom-capped figures rushed toward the mat. Phil took a breath as two of them stepped on.

"Jolene and Mush." Phil said. "You're team number five."

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- 5th Place/ 10:03 PM**

"Toad and Toadette..." Phil said. "You're team number six."

**Toad & Toadette: Dating- 6th Place/ 10:04 PM**

Toadette sighed. "We're still in..."

"Wow...we cut it close." Toad said.

**Team ? (Volcano Force Point Temple)**

The four remaining team members rushed toward the pit stop, hoping to beat each other, not knowing that one of them was about to go home with nothing. The first team stepped onto the mat and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Stay relieved..." Phil said. "Peach and Toadsworth...You're team number seven."

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor- 7th Place/ 10:32 PM**

The final team stepped forward.

"Welcome to Moon Mountain Pass." The female fox said.

"Thanks, Krystal." Fox said.

"James and Fox." Phil said. "You're the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race."

**James & Fox: Father/Son- Last Place/ 10:33 PM**

"Oh, well..."

"Although we got taken out pretty early, I'm still glad I got to bond with my son." James said.

"We may have lost, but this was a great experience to share with my dad." Fox commented.


	7. Leg Six: Rogueport

**Leg 6: Rogueport**

_"Previously on the Amazing Race...eight teams of two left Boggly Woods bound for Thorntail Hollow on the continent of Dinosaur Planet."_

"Travel by marked car to Rogueport, then take a boat to Cape Claw, on the continent of Dinosaur Planet..."

"...travel by go-cart to Thorntail Hollow."

_"After missing the second marked boat to Cape Claw, brothers Mario and Luigi opted to take the Fast Forward, and in turn, arrived at the pit stop first in the leg."_

"Mario and Luigi." Phil said. "You're team number one."

_"However, despite having been to Dinosaur Planet before, father-son duo James and Fox arrived at the pit stop last."_

"I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race."

_"Seven teams remain...find out who will be eliminated next on...The Amazing Race: Nintendo Edition."_

Mario and Luigi roar into the lead ; James and Fox become extinct

"This is the Volcano Force Point Temple. This ancient temple, located on the continent of Dinosaur Planet, was the fifth pit stop in a race around the Nintendo world. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory 12-hour rest period where they can eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. The 7 teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them. They'll have to figure out how to find the next yellow-and-red route marker by solving clues they'll find in sealed envelopes. Mario and Luigi, who were the first to arrive at 8:02 PM, will be the first to depart at 8:02 AM."

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers- 1st to depart/ 8:02 AM**

"Travel by go-cart to Cape Claw, then take a boat to Rogueport." Luigi read, reading the first clue. "You have 95 coins for this leg of the race."

_"Teams must go outside of the Volcano Force Point Temple to Moon Mountain Pass, then take their go-cart to Rogueport. Once there, they must board a boat to Rogueport Harbor. When they arrive in Rogueport, they'll find their next clue." _Phil said.

"Let's go!"

**CJ & Saria: Engaged- 2nd to depart/ 8:37 AM**

"Travel by go-cart to Cape Claw, then take a boat to Rogueport. You have 95 coins for this leg of the race." CJ and Saria exited the temple into Moon Mountain Pass, where the go-carts waited.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- 3rd to depart/ 9:15 AM**

"Yes! We're going to Rogueport!" Goombella cheered.

"How much money do we have?" Frankly asked.

"95 coins." Goombella said.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

"Hi, we need tickets for the first boat to Rogueport."

"Here you go." The ticket-salesman said, as he handed Mario two tickets and took some money. "The boat leaves at 10:00 AM."

"Thank you." Mario said.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son- 4th to depart/ 9:15 AM**

"Travel by go-cart to Cape Claw, then take a boat to Rogueport." Yoshi read. "You have 95 coins for this leg of the race."

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

"Two tickets for the earliest boat to Rogueport, please." CJ said.

"Here you go." The ticket salesman said, handing CJ two tickets. "You leave at 10:00 AM."

"Thanks."

**Boat #1- Cape Claw/ 10:00 AM**

_"This is the first boat for Rogueport. On it is brothers Mario & Luigi, and engaged couple CJ & Saria." _Phil said.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- 5th to depart/ 10:03 AM**

"Travel by go-cart to Cape Claw, then take a boat to Rogueport. You have 95 coins for this leg of the race." Jolene said.

"Let's go!"

**Franly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

"Shoot! The first boat already left!" Frankly exclaimed. Meanwhile, Goombella was talking with the guy at the ticket counter.

"Hey Prof! We got tickets for the 10:30 AM boat!" She shouted.

**Toad & Toadette: Dating- 6th to depart/ 10:04 AM**

"Okay, Toady. We've got to get to Cape Claw." Toadette said.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Two for the next boat to Rogueport, please." Jr said.

"Here you go. You depart in 10 minutes."

"Thank you."

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings**

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

"Come on, we've got to hurry!" Toad yelled.

"Don't worry." Jolene said. "We'll get your tickets." The Glitzville toads ran up to the ticket booth.

"Four for the next boat." Mush said.

"Here you go. It's preparing to leave."

"Thank you." Jolene said, as she handed two tickets to the toads.

**Boat #2- Cape Claw/ 10:30 AM**

_"This is the second boat departing for Rogueport. On it are father-son team Yoshi & Yoshi Jr, professor-student team Frankly & Goombella, siblings Jolene & Mush, and dating couple Toad & Toadette."_ Phil said.

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor- Last to depart/ 10:32 AM**

"Travel by go-cart to Cape Claw, then take a boat to Rogueport. You have 95 coins for this leg of the race." Peach read.

-------------------------

"Two for the next boat to Rogueport, please." Peach said.

"Here you go. The boat leaves at 11:00 AM."

**Boat #3- Cape Claw/ 11:00 AM**

_"This is the last boat departing for Rogueport. On it are princess and mentor Peach & Toadsworth."_ Phil said.

**Boat #1- Rogueport/ 11:30 AM**

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

The two teams rushed off the boat and ran to th other side of Rogueport Harbor, where the clue waited. CJ and Mario grabbed and ripped open the clue.

"Head to East Rogueport. Your next clue awaits yout there."

_"Teams must now head to East Rogueport: Robbo Territory. Once there, they must search the area for their next clue. What they don't know, is that the clue is being held by a man named Darkly, who hides out in the back alley. Once they find him, teams will find their next clue."_ Phil said.

"Let's go!"

**Boat #2- Rogueport/ 12:00 PM**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

**Jolene & Mus: Siblings**

Jolene and Mush rushed off the boat first, then rushed into Rogueport Square.

"Where is the clue?" Jolene wondered.

Meanwhile, everyone else had found the clue in the harbor.

"Head to East Rogueport." Yoshi read.

"Your next clue awaits you there." Frankly read.

"Let's go!" Toad exclaimed.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

"Where is the clue?" Mario and Luigi were running all over East Rogueport, searching helplessly for the clue. However, CJ and Saria were nowhere to be found.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings**

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

"Here is your clue." CJ and Saria grabbed their clue from Darkly and opened it.

"Detour...Wager or Savior."

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams must choose between Wager or Savior, two activities common in Rogueport. In Wager, teams must head to the Pianta Parlor in West Rogueport. Once there, they will receive 10 Pianta game tokens, which they must gamble on the Tube, Paper, Plane, and Boat games until they get a top 5 score in each. In Savior, teams must go to the Trouble Center in East Rogueport and solve 10 troubles. Once teams complete either task, they'll receive their next clue."_ Phil said.

"Let's try Savior." CJ said. Then, the two teens exited the alley, not realizing that they had lead Jolene and Mush to the clue.

"So, where is the clue?" Mush wondered, scanning the alley. Then, Darkly walked over.

"You're in the Amazing Race?" Jolene nodded. "Here is your clue."

"Detour...Wager or Savior."

"Let's take Savior, Mush." Jolene said.

**Boat #3- Rogueport/ 12:30 PM**

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

"Look! There's the clue!" Peach exclaimed, as she and Toadsworth rushed off of the boat.

"Head to East Rogueport and search for your next clue." Peach read.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

"Where is it?" Yoshi wondered.

"I still can't find it!" Mario exclaimed.

"C'mon, where the heck is it?" Toadette yelled. Meanwhile, Frankly and Goombella had wandered into the back alley and found Darkly.

"Detour...Wager or Savior." Frankly read.

"Let's try Wager." Goombella said.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

"Okay, here's the plan." CJ said. "You pick 5 troubles, I'll pick 5 troubles. We'll each write our five on paper, split up, and complete the troubles we pick. That way, we'll get 10 done faster."

"Okay." Saria agreed.

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

Peach spotted the Goombas leaving the alley.

"Toadworth, it's the back alley!" Unfortunately, everyone heard her. All four teams rushed into the alley and grabbed their clue.

"Detour..." Toad said.

"Wager..." Started Yoshi.

"...or Savior." Finished Mario. All four teams decided on their detour and rushed away.

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings**

"Okay, let's pick 10 troubles and get to work."

**CJ**

"Here is your umbrella, sir."

"Thank you. Here are 20 coins.

**CJ- 1 Trouble Complete**

"On to the next one." CJ said.

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

"Let's start with the Tube game." Mario said.

"They're doing Tube, so let's try Plane." Jr said. As they started, Frankly and Goombella hopped out of a pipe.

"Sweet! This is easy!'

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- 2 high scores**

"Two more to go."

**Saria**

"Here is your house key."

"Thank you. Here is your reward: 20 coins."

**Saria- 2 troubles completed**

"Awesome...3 to go. I wonder how CJ's doing..."

---------------------------------------

"Delivery's done."

"Thank you. Here are 40 coins."

**CJ- 4 troubles completed**

"Time to start on the last one..."

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

"Yes! We finished two troubles!"

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

"Okay, we've got one trouble done..."

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

The two Goombas hopped out of a pipe, cheering.

"One more to go!"

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

The two teens walked in the Trouble Center and showed the clerk their checklists.

"Here is your clue."

**CJ & Saria: Engaged- Currently in 1st**

"Head to the pipe in East Rogueport and go into the sewers. There you will find yout next clue."

_"Teams must now find this pipe in East Rogueport and use it to enter Rogueport Sewers. Once they enter the sewers, they'll find their next clue."_ Phil said.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Jr hopped out of the pipe and saw the Goombas leaving the casino.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- Currently in 2nd**

Mario, Luigi and the Yoshis walked up to the front counter of the casino and payed to play the next game.

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings**

"Done!" A voice exclaimed, rushing into the Trouble Center.

"Yes! We finished!" Said another, running in.

"Head to Rogueport Sewers."

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 3rd**

**Toad & Toadette: Dating- Currently in 4th**

"Let's roll!"

**Pianta Casino**

"Done!"

"Head to Rogueport Sewers."

**  
Mario & Luigi: Brothers- Currently in 5th**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son- Currently in 6th**

"Let's go"

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor- Currently in Last**

"Fianlly...we finished." Peach sighed as Toadworth opened the clue.

"Head to Rogueport Sewers."

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

The two teens hopped out of the pipe and saw the clue box. CJ ran over and grabbed the clue.

"Roadblock...who can handle heavy lifting?"

_"A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform. In this Roadblock, that person must find the entrance to the ancient city of Rogueport. Once there, they must remove 10-30 lb rocks blocking the entrance."_

"I'll handle this, babe." CJ said.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings**

"Roadblock...who can handle heavy lifting?"

"I'll do it, Goombella." Frankly said.

"I can take this, Jo." Mush said.

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

"Roadblock..." Toad said.

"Who can handle heavy lifting?" Mario read.

"I'll take it." Toadette said.

"You wanna try it?" Mario asked. Luigi nodded.

"I'll try it." Yoshi Jr said.

"My turn." Toadworth said.

**All 7 teams**

"Done!" CJ exclaimed, as he tossed aside his last rock. He looked down at where his last rock was and saw the clue.

"Crap! CJ's done!" Peach exclaimed, as Toadworth and Yoshi threw aside their first rock.

**CJ: Rocks left- 0**

**Frankly: Rocks left- 1**

**Mush: Rocks left- 3**

**Toadette: Rocks left- 5**

**Luigi: Rocks left- 5**

**Jr: Rocks left- 9**

**Toadsworth: Rocks left- 9**

**CJ & Saria: Engaged- Currently in 1st**

"Now that you've opened the underground city, head deeper into the city and find the pit stop...the Thousand Year Door." CJ read.

_"Once teams remove all their rocks, they will open a path into the underground. From there, they must find this place: The Thousand Year Door. Located deep within the underground, this magical doorway is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team ti check in here may be eliminated."_

"Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated." CJ said.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- Currently in 2nd**

"Head into the city and find the pit stop...The Thousand Year Door."

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in 3rd**

"It's the pit stop, bro..." Jolene said.

"Where?" Mush asked.

"The Thousand Year Door." Jolene replied.

**Team ? (The Thousand Year Door)**

Two figures rushed toward a large crimson door with seven star-shaped markings on it. In front of it stood Phil and a shadow creature in a red-and-white-striped hat (for you Thousand Year Door fans, that's Vivian). The two figures jumped onto the mat and breathed a sigh of relief.

"CJ and Saria..." Phil said. "You're team number one."

**CJ & Saria: Engaged- 1st Place/ 7:17 PM**

"Nice..."

"Well, you two..." Phil said, "It's seems you two are a lot like Rob and Amber."

"Please don't compare us to them, Phil." CJ said. "I can't stand them. I was glad when they lost."

**Toad & Toadette: Dating- Currently in 4th**

"...and find the pit stop...the Thousand Year Door." Toadette read.

"Let's go!" Toad said.

**Team ? (The Thousand Year Door)**

Two small figures rushed toward the mat. They jumped onto the mat and one said:

"It feels good to be here at the door again."

"Frankly and Goombella..." Phil said. "You're team number two."

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- 2nd Place/ 7:28 PM**

"Not bad..."

"That's one up from last leg."

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers- Currently in 5th**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son- Currently in 6th**

"Head to the pit stop..." Mario read.

"...The Thousand Year Door." Finished Yoshi.

**Team ? (The 1000 Year Door)**

Phil stood on the mat with a serious look on his face as the next team stepped up.

"Jolene and Mush..."

"Yes?"

"You're team number three...or at least, you would be...However..." Phil said.

"However?" Jolene asked.

"You did not receive all your clues, and I cannot check you in until you do." Phil said.

"Oh no..." Jolene and Mush stepped off the mat and headed back toward the Roadblock.

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor- Currently in Last**

"Done! Peach opened the final clue, as Jolene and Mush rushed past them and back toward Rogueport.

"Uh-oh...I wonder what happened to them..." Peach thought. "Wait! There were two clues in the box at the harbor when we got there!"

**Team ? (The 1000 Year Door)**

Phil smiled as the next team stepped onto the mat.

"Toad and Toadette..." Phil said. "You're team number three."

**Toad & Toadette: Dating- 3rd Place/ 8:17 PM**

"That's not bad..."

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Currently in Last**

"Where did we miss one?" Jolene wondered.

"Wait! What if there was one when we got off of the boat?" Mush said.

"Let's go!"

**Team ? (The 1000 Year Door)**

Four shadows rushed toward the mat. The first two jumped on the mat and sighed.

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr." Phil said, "You're team number four."

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son- 4th Place/ 9:00 PM**

"Mario and Luigi." Phil said. "You're team number five."

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers- 5th Place/ 9:00 PM**

"Wow...we're getting sloppy."

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings**

"There it is!" Jolene said, grabbing the clue.

**Team ? (The 1000 Year Door)**

Two shadows rushed toward the mat and jumped on.

"Peach and Toadsworth." Phil said. "You're team number six."

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor- 6th Place/ 9:32 PM**

**-------------------------------------------------**

"Jolene and Mush..." Phil said. "You're the last team to arrive...I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race."

**Jolene & Mush: Siblings- Last Place/ 10:09 PM**

"Oh well..." Mush said.

"It was all because we missed that one clue. If we hadn't...we would've...we would've made third." Jolene began to cy. "It's okay, though...I'm still glad I got to share this experience with my brother." She continued to cry as Mush hugged her.


	8. Leg Seven: Petal Meadows

**Leg 7: Petal Meadows**

_"Previously on the Amazing Race...the seven remaining teams left behind the prehistoric beauty of Thorntail Hollow for the bustling city of Rogueport..."_

"Travel by boat to Rogueport..."

_"Engaged Hylians CJ and Saria split up and breezed through the detour...and ultimately came in first." _

"CJ and Saria..." Phil said. "You're team number one."

"Nice..."

"Well, you two..." Phil said, "It's seems you two are a lot like Rob and Amber."

"Please don't compare us to them, Phil." CJ said. "I can't stand them. I was glad when they lost."

_"Glitzville siblings Jolene and Mush missed a clue..."_

"You did not obtain all of your clues, and I cannot check you in until you do."

_"...and were eliminated."_

"I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race."

_"Six teams remain...who will be eliminated next? Find out next on...the Amazing Race."_

CJ and Saria cruise to 1st ; Jolene and Mush sink

"This is Rogueport. Deep below this port city is an ancient 1000 year old town. In the deepest corner of this ancient city lies the Thousand Year Door, a portal used to seal away a demon over a thousand years ago. This door was the sixth pit stop in a race around the Nintendo World. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory 12-hour rest period where they can eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. Can the other teams overcome their weaknesses and put an end to CJ and Saria's strong run? CJ and Saria, who were the first to arrive at 7:17 PM, will be the first to depart at 7:17 AM."

**CJ & Saria: Engaged- 1st to depart/ 7:17 AM**

"Travel to the center of ancient Rogueport and search for your next clue. You have 100 coins for this leg of the race." CJ read

_"Teams must make thier way from the pit stop to the ancient city that was once Rogueport. Once they arrive, they must search for their next clue."_ Phil said. _"Little do they know, the clues are hidden in waterproof bags in a nearby area of shallow water._

"Let's go."

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- 2nd to depart/ 7:28 AM**

"Travel to the center of ancient Rogueport and search for your next clue. You have 100 coins for this leg of the race."

"Let's roll."

**Toad & Toadette: Dating- 3rd to depart/ 8:17 AM**

"Okay, Toady, we have to go back to the ancient city."

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

CJ and Saria walked into the center of the ancient city.

"Babe, do you see the clue?" CJ asked.

"No..."

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

The goombas walked into the city and saw CJ and Saria.

"Did you guys find the clue?" Frankly asked.

"Not yet." CJ said.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son- 4th to depart/ 9:00 AM**

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers- 5th to depart/ 9:00 AM**

"Return to the ancient city..." Read Mario

"...and search the area for your next clue." Yoshi finished.

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

The two toads entered the center of town, where the goombas and the Hylians were desperately searching for the clue.

"Anything?" Goombella asked.

"Found it! It's in the water!" The three teams grabbed their clues and ripped them open.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged- Currently in 1st**

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- Currently in 2nd**

**Toad & Toadette: Dating- Currently in 3rd**

"Travel to the eastern part..." CJ said.

"...of Rogueport Sewers..." Goombella said.

"...and take the pipe to Petal Meadows." Toad said.

_"Teams must now head to the far eastern part of Rogueport Sewers and take the warp pipe to Petal Meadows . Once they arrive here, they'll find their next clue." _Phil said.

"Warning: Yield ahead." CJ said.

_"This is the second of three pre-determined Yield points on the course of the race. One team may force another team to yield...that is, stop racing for a pre-determined period of time. A team's yielding power is limited, as they may only use the Yield once. After that, they cannot use another for the entire race. Once a team has been yielded, they must turn over this hourglass. When all the sand has fallen to the bottom, they may continue racing."_ Phil said.

"I got nervous when I saw the Yield, because I figured that the other teams considered me and Saria a threat, so we'd get Yielded again." CJ told the camera (after-leg interview).

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor- Last to depart/ 9:32 AM**

"Okay, Princess, we're returning to the ancient city."

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

"Here we are...the center of ancient Rogueport."

"Now...where's the clue?"

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

"Hurry!" Toad and Toadette soared out of the pipe and rushed over to the Yield mat. Catching his breath, Toad said:

"We choose...to yield...CJ and...Saria..." He then placed CJ and Saria's picture on the board and put his and Toadette's in the corner below it. CJ and Saria, and Frankly and Goombella walked over.

"Crap! Yielded again!" CJ yelled as he flipped over the hourglass. The toads and the goombas walked over to the clue box and grabbed the clue.

"Detour..." Toad said.

"...Sun or Moon." Goombella finished.

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams must choose between Sun and Moon. In Sun, teams must get a mock Sun Stone from Petal Meadows. From there, they must take it to the basement of Hooktail's Castle. In Moon, they must take a mock Moon Stone from Petal Meadows to Shwonk Fortress, just east of Petalburg. Once teams complete either task, they'll receive their next clue." _Phil narrated.

"Let's take Sun." Frankly said.

"Go with Moon." Toadette said.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

"Look! In the water! It's the clue!" Mario yelled. All three teams rushed and grabbed the clues.

"Head to East Rogueport Sewers and take the warp pipe to Petal Meadows." Yoshi said.

"There you will find your next clue." Said Peach.

"Warning: Yield Ahead." Mario said.

_**Later...**_

"Wow, it looks like CJ and Saria got yielded this time around too." Peach said.

"Detour..." Mario said.

"...Sun or Moon." Yoshi Jr said.

"Sun." Toadsworth said.

"Moon." Luigi said.

"Moon." Yoshi said.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

"It never ceases to amaze me how big this place is, no matter how often I visit." Frankly said, as the two Goombas walked up to Hooktail's Castle.

"I know what you mean." Goombella said, "Now, come on, Prof, let's find the basement."

"Yeah."

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

The two toads ran up to some local Petalburgers.

"Excuse me...can you take us to Shwonk Fortress?" Toad asked. "We'll pay you 45 coins."

"Follow me." One of the Koopas said.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Come on, we have to find that fortress!"

"I think it's to the east!"

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

"Hurry up, Luigi! Shwonk Fortress is this way!" Mario said, as he ran through Petalburg.

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

"WHOA! This place is huge!" Peach exclaimed.

"I know...now let's find the basement." Toadsworth said.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

Saria cheered as the last bit of sand fell to the bottom of the hourglass.

"Yes! We can keep going!" Saria said.

"Detour...Sun or Moon." CJ said.

"Moon." Saria said.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

"Here we are...the basement." Frankly said.

"Look! A clue box!" Peach said. The teams walked over to the clue box and saw a sign that read:

"Smash the stone to find the next clue." The teams smashed their stones.

"Head to Shwonk Fortress to find your next clue."

_"Once teams complete the detour, they must head to the field outside of Shwonk Fortress. There they will find their next clue."_ Phil narrated.

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

The three teams rushed into Shwonk Fortress and found the clue box.

"Smash the stone to find your next clue." Mario said, reading the sign.

_**Outside...**_

The Hylians, the Goombas, and Peach's team ran toward the fortress. CJ and Saria ran into the fortress, and smashed their stone, while the other two teams ran to the right of the fortress to retrieve their clue.

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

"Head outside of Shwonk Fortress and search the field for your next clue."

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

"Roadblock: Who knows a lot about the world around them?" Peach read.

"I'll do it." Peach said.

"This is all you, Prof." Goombella said.

_"A Roadblock is a task only one team member may perform. In this roadblock, that person must go back inside Shwonk Fortress and find the Shwonk Thomp Quzzier. Once they corectly answer 4 questions, they will receive their next clue."_ Phil said.

_**Inside...**_

"We're here to play the Shwonk Quiz Game." Peach said.

"Okay. I'm going to ask you both as many quiz questions as I need unitl you each correctly answer 4. I will ask you the question, and you will write down your answer. Then you will ring the buzzer and I'll check your answer." The Thwomp said. "Question 1: Who is the mayor of Petalburg?" Peach and Frankly buzzed in.

The Thwomp read Peach's answer. "Kroop...I'm sorry. That's incorrect." He then checked Frankly's answer.

"Koops...that's correct."

**Peach: 0**

**Frankly: 1**

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

"Roadblock: Who knows a lot about the world around them?" Saria asked, reading the clue.

"I'll do it." CJ said.

"My turn." Mario said.

"I'm up." Yoshi said.

"I'll do this one." Toad said.

_**Inside...**_

"How many Koopas live in Petalburg: Is it 14, 15, 16 or 17?" The two teams buzzed in their answers.

**Answers:**

**Peach- 17**

**Frankly- 15**

"Peach, you are correct. Frankly, I'm sorry, you are not." The thwomp said.

**Peach: 4**

**Frankly: 3**

"Frankly, I will give you one more question before giving them their clue... What is the price of 6 Super Shrooms and a Fire Flower at Petalburg Market?"

"Let me think...um, that would be...67 coins." Frankly said.

"That is..."

"Well? How'd I do?"

"...Correct."

**Frankly: 4**

"Here is your clue." Peach and Frankly ripped open their clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop...Hooktail's Castle." Peach read.

_"Once teams complete the Roadblock, they must head back to Petal Meadows and enter Hooktail's Castle. Once there, they must get to the top of the tallest tower and find the pit stop. The last team to check in here...may be eliminated."_ Phil narrated.

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

The four teams walked in as the other two rushed out.

"Hi, we're here for the quiz game."

_**Later...**_

"Congratulations. Here is your clue."

"Proceed to the pit stop." CJ said.

"Hooktail's Castle." Jr said.

"Warning..." Mario said.

"The last team to check in may be eliminated." Finished Toad.

"Let's move!" Saria shouted.

**Team ? (Hooktail's Castle)**

Two teams rushed through Hooktail's Castle, trying to beat each other to the pit stop. The first team smiled as they stepped onto the mat, where Phil stood with a blue shelled Koopa in a white hooded sweatshirt.

"Frankly and Goombella..." Phil said. "You're team number one."

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- 1st Place/ 11:47 PM**

"I have more good news." Phil said. "As winners of this leg of the race, you've each won an trip to scenic Keelhaul Key, courtesy of Mushroom Airlines."

"Wow...thanks."

"Nuts..." Peach said, as she and Toadsworth stepped onto the mat.

"Peach and Toadsworth." Phil said. "You're team number two."

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor- 2nd Place/ 11:48 PM**

"Hey, that's pretty good." Peach said.

"Yeah, how does it feel to go from the back of the pack to 2nd place?" Phil asked.

"Great." Peach said.

**Team ? (Hooktail's Castle)**

A pair of human silohuettes rushed across a dimly lit bridge leading into Hooktail's Castle and made their way to the top tower.

"Mario and Luigi." Phil said. "You're team number three."

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers- 3rd Place/12:09 AM**

"Nice."

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

The three teams rushed through Petal Meadows, running as fast as they could, when suddenly...

"Ow!"

"Saria! What happened?"

"I don't know. I tripped over something and now I can't move my ankle." Saria said.

"Come on...I'll take you to the hospital in Petalburg." CJ said. "It's definitely closer than Hooktail's Castle."

**Team ? (Hooktail's Castle)**

Phil smiled as two racers stepped onto the mat.

"Welcome to Petal Meadows..." said the Koopa, named Koops.

"Thanks."

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr." Phil said. "You're team number four." Then, two more racers stepped onto the mat.

"Toad and Toadette." Phil said. "You're team number five."

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son- 4th Place/ 12:17 AM**

**Toad & Toadette: Dating- 5th Place/ 12:18 AM**

"Fifth place...that's second to last...tell me, Phil...what team hasn't checked in yet?" Toadette asked.

"CJ and Saria." Phil said.

"That's what I was afraid of." Toadette said, frowning.

"I was devastated when I found out that CJ and Saria were in last, especially after the generosity CJ showed back in Glitzville." Toadette told the camera (After-leg interview).

**CJ & Saria (Hooktail's Castle)**

CJ and Saria slowly climbed the stairs of Hooktail's Castle. Saria had her arm around CJ's waist and a bandage on her ankle. CJ had his arm on her shoulder. CJ helped Saria reach the bridge leading to the mat, where the two stopped for a breathtaking view of the sunrise over Petal Meadows.

"Wow...it's beautiful." Saria said.

"Just like you, babe." CJ said.

"Thanks." Saria said, kissing CJ on the cheek. The two then continued over to the pit stop.

"Welcome to Petal Meadows." Koops said. The two teens smiled.

"CJ and Saria..." Phil said. "You're the last team to arrive."

"Oh, man..."

"That's no surprise, since Saria got hurt. That held us up." CJ said.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged- Last Place/ 4:53 AM**

Then, a small smile appeared on Phil's face. "However, this is the second non-elimination leg, and you are still in the Amazing Race." The two teens smiled.

"That's great." Saria said.

"However, as you already know, we have to take all your money, and you will not be receiving any at the start of the next leg.

"Here we go again." Saria said.

"But, I do have a surprise for you." Phil said. "Since Saria fell and got injured, you two will receive a two-hour time bonus, meaning you will depart two hours earlier tomorrow."

**Departure Time + 02:00- Last Place/ 2:53 PM**

"I didn't care if we got eliminated or not. True, I really want that million coins, but even if we had gotten taken out, I still got to share this wonderful experience with CJ." Saria sad to the camera.

"It stunk getting Yielded, but the non-elimination leg took care of that. Besides, even if we had lost, I had a wonderful time racing with the love of my life." CJ said.


	9. Leg Eight: Hyrule

**Leg 8: Hyrule**

_"Previously on the Amazing Race...The six remaining teams left Rogueport bound for the lush Petal Meadows."_

"Travel to the eastern part of Rogueport Sewers and take the pipe to Petal Meadows."

_"Much to their dismay, engaged couple CJ and Saria got Yielded for the second time..."_

"Crap! Yielded again!"

_"...but managed to catch up to the first place team of Frankly and Goombella."_

"Frankly and Goombella ; You're team number one."

_"However, in the race to the pit stop, they ran into trouble."_

"Ow!"

"Saria! What happened?"

"I tripped over something and now I can't move my ankle."

_"Luckily, they got a break..."_

"You're the last team to arrive...however, this is the second non-elimination leg, and your still in the Amazing Race."

_"Six teams remain...find out who will be eliminated next on...The Amazing Race: Nintendo Edition."_

Frankly and Goombella bloom to the top ; CJ and Saria wither

"This is Hooktail's Castle." Phil said. "Located in Petal Meadows, this large castle was the seventh pit stop in a race around the Nintendo world. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory 12-hour rest period where they can eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The six teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them. They'll have to figure out how to get to the next yellow-and-red route marker by solving clues they'll find in sealed envelopes. Can Peach and Toadsworth stay at the front of the pack? Will CJ and Saria be able to recover from their lack of money, being 3 hours behind the top team, and Saria's sprained ankle? Frankly and Goombella, who were the first to arrive at 11:47 PM, will be the first to depart at 11:47 AM."

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- 1st to depart/ 11:47 AM**

"Take the warp pipe back to Rogueport, then go to Podley's Place. There you will find your next clue." Goombella read.

_"Teams must now travel back through Rogueport Sewers into the city and find this bar: Podley's Place. Once there, they'll find their next clue. What they don't know is that their next clue is actually upstairs in the inn."_

"You have 82 coins for this leg of the race; One team has zero." Goombella said.

"Let's go." Frankly said. "To Podley's Place!"

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor- 2nd to depart/11:48 AM**

"...You have 82 coins for this leg of the race ; one team has zero." Peach said.

"Let's go!"

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers- 3rd to depart/ 12:09 PM**

"Take the pipe back to Rogueport..." Mario said.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son- 4th to depart/ 12:17 PM**

"...and find Podley's Place..." Yoshi said.

**Toad & Toadette: Dating- 5th to depart/ 12:18 PM**

"You have 82 coins for this leg of the race; One team has zero." Toad said.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

"Okay, now...where is that clue?" Goombella wondered.

"I'm not sure...wait!" Toadsworth said. "What if it's upstairs in the inn?" The two teams rushed up to the inn and found the clue.

"Head to Rogueport International Airport and board a plane bound for Hyrule Castle Town. Once there, you will find your next clue." Peach said.

_"Teams must now go to Rogueport International Airport and use any flight available travel 5280 miles to Hyrule Castle Town. When they arrive, they'll find their next clue waiting outside the airport." _Phil narrated.

"Let's go." Frankly said.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged- Last to depart/ 2:53 PM**

"...You have zero coins for this leg of the race." CJ said.

"Let's move." Saria said.

"Are you gonna be able to go with your ankle the way it is?" CJ asked.

"I'll try my best." Saria said.

"No..." CJ said, putting his arm around his fiancee's waist and moving her arm around his shoulder. "You'll try _my_ best."

"Thanks." Saria said, as the two exited Hooktail's Castle bound for Rogueport Sewers.

**Peach & Toadworth/ Frankly & Goombella (Rogueport Int'l)**

The two teams rushed up to the Mushroom Airlines counter.

"We need four tickets for the earliest flight to Hyrule Castle Town."

"Here you go. You will be departing at 5:15 this evening and will arrive at noon tomorrow, and you are connecting through Mushroom City."

**Mario & Luigi/ Yoshi & Yoshi Jr/ Toad & Toadette (Rogueport Int'l)**

The three teams rushed into the airport and over to the Mushroom Airlines counter.

"Six tickets for your earliest flight to Hyrule Castle Town."

"Here you go. You depart at 6:00 tonight and arrive tomorrow at 12:30 in the afternoon, connecting through Lavalava Island."

**CJ & Saria: Engaged (Rogueport Int'l)**

CJ and Saria ran into the airport and rushed over to the Hylian Airlines counter.

"We need two tickets on your earliest flight to Castle Town." CJ said, handing the clerk the passports.

"Okay. You depart at 8:30 tonight and arrive tomorrow at 11:45 AM."

"Is that the earliest arriving flight?"

"Yes." The clerk said, handing CJ the tickets.

"Thank You." CJ said.

_"All six teams are now en route to Hyrule Castle Town. On flight 1 (Mushroom Airlines) departing at 5:15 PM and arriving at Noon, connecting through Mushroom City, are professor-student Frankly & Goombella and princess-mentor Peach & Toadsworth._

_On Flight 2 (Mushroom Airlines) departing at 6:00 PM and arriving at 12:30 PM through Lavalava Island are brothers Mario & Luigi, dating couple Toad & Toadette, and father-son Yoshi & Yoshi Jr._

_On flight 3 (Hylian Airlines) departing at 8:30 PM and arriving directly in Castle Town at 11:45 AM are engaged couple CJ & Saria."_ Phil said.

**FLIGHT 1 (Mushroom Airlines)**

"Okay, we're in Mushroom City." Peach said.

"Okay, our flight departs for Castle Town in 45 minutes." Goombella said.

**FLIGHT 2 (Mushroom Airlines)**

"Yes, we made it to Lavalava Island!" Mario said.

"Ah, home sweet home...Now, let's go, we have 30 minutes before our flight leaves!"

**FLIGHT 3 (Hylian Airlines)**

CJ and Saria looked up at the screen that listed flights and saw the word "DELAYED" next to their flight.

"Aw, man, that stinks!" CJ exclaimed.

**FLIGHT 1- Arrival: Castle Town/ 12:00 PM**

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

"Here we are...Castle Town...Look! There's the clue box!" The two teams ran over to the clue box.

"Head outside of the city walls to Hyrule Field. Once you cross the Castle Town drawbridge, you will find your next clue."

_"Teams must now exit Castle Town and go out into Hyrule Field. Once there, they will find their clue near the drawbridge."_ Phil narrated.

**FLIGHTS 2 & 3- Arrival: Castle Town/ 12:30 PM**

_"These are the last two flights arriving in Castle Town, carrying brothers Mario & Luigi, dating couple Toad & Toadette, father-son Yoshi & Yoshi Jr, and engaged couple CJ & Saria."_

All four teams rushed off their planes, out of the airport and over to the clue box.

"Head to Hyrule Field." CJ said.

"There you will find your next clue." Yoshi said.

"Let's go!" Shouted Mario.

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

"Okay...here we are..." Peach said, as the two teams opened their clue.

"Detour...Poe or Flow." Goombella said.

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between Poe and Flow. In Poe, teams must search the field for a Poe, a ghost which is native to Hyrule. Once they find the Poe, they must stun it however they can and catch in a empty bottle, which each team received at the beginning of this leg. Once it is caught, they must take it into town to this place: The Poe Trader Shop. Although the Poes are easy to catch, they are very rare and hard to find. In Flow, teams must go into Zora's River in the eastern part of Hyrule. Once there, they must choose one of six spots where 15 rocks block the river. They must then remove the rocks. Although the rocks are all in the same spot, they are heavy and may be difficult to move. Once a team completes either challenge, they will receive their next clue."_ Phil said.

"Let's go wih Poe." Peach said.

"Let's do Poe, Prof." Goombella said.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

"Detour..." CJ said.

"Poe or Flow." Jr said

"We'll take Flow." Mario said.

"Let's go with Poe." Toadette, Yoshi, and Saria said.

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

"Got one!" The girls shouted as the guys netted the two Poes, allowing the girls to scoop them into a bottle.

"Let's go!"

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

"Got it! That's the last two!" Mario cheered, as he and Luigi tossed aside the final two rocks. Mario looked in the river and saw a clue in a waterproof bag at the bottom.

"Go to the Happy Mask Shop to find your next clue." Mario read.

_"Once teams complete the Detour, they must head back into Castle Town and find this place: The Happy Mask Shop. Once they arrive here, they will find their next clue waiting outside the shop."_

"Warning: Intersection Ahead."

_"An intersection is a point in the race where a team must pair up with another team and complete all challenges together until further notice."_

"Come on, let's go!"

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

The two teams handed their Poes to the shop owner and he handed them their clues.

"Go to the Happy Mask Shop and find your next clue. Warning: Intersection Ahead." Peach said.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

The boys and Yoshi tossed a net over three Poes. Then the girls and Jr caught the Poes in the bottles.

"Come on, let's get to the shop."

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

Peach & Toadsworth and Frankly & Goombella were the first two teams to arrive at the intersection, so they were paired up.

"Roadblock..." Peach said.

"Who can run fast?" Goombella asked, reading the clue.

_"A Roadblock is a task only one team member can perform. In this Roadblock, only one of the newly-joined four-person team can complete the task. That person must enter the Happy Mask Shop here in Castle Town and purchase a Bunny Hood, a type of mask shaped like bunny ears, which is quite popular here in Hyrule. They must then deliver the mask to a jogger who is circling Hyrule Field. Once they deliver the mask to the jogger, he will hand them there next clue."_ Phil said.

"I'll do it." Toadsworth said.

"It stunk being the third team at the Intersection, because we had to wait for another team. Luckily, we didn't wait very long." Mario said (After-leg interview)

**CJ & Saria: Engaged **

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Go to the Happy Mask Shop." CJ said.

"You will find your next clue there." Toad said.

"Warning: Intersection Ahead." Jr said.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

"Look! Here comes a team!" Mario said, as two people entered the city.

"I hope it's CJ and Saria." Luigi said. "They've been doing great." The two teams came ino view. "Nope...it's Toad and Toadette."

"So, are we teaming up?" Toad asked. Luigi nodded. "Okay." Mario then ripped open the clue.

"Roadblock...who can run fast?" Mario asked, reading the clue.

"I'll do it." Luigi said.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

CJ opened the clue. "Warning: You have been Intersected." He said. "Well, I guess we're a team."

"Look...there's a Fast Forward." Jr said.

_"This is the final Fast Forward in the race. A Fast Forward is a prize that allows a team to skip all challenges and head directly to the pit stop. In this Fast Forward, the newly-joined teams must go to Hyrule Market's Bombchu Bowling Alley and complete the Bombchu Bowling Game. Once they successfully blow up all 3 targets, they will receive the Fast Forward clue."_ Phil said.

"Come on, let's go." CJ said.

_**Later...**_

"Here we are. Let's get going." CJ said.

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

"One bunny hood, please." Peach said. She handed the hood to Toadsworth and they headed back toward Hyrule Field.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

The Hylian teens smiled as they threw a Bombchu together and blew up the final target. The foursome smiled and cheered as CJ was handed the Fast Forward prize.

"Proceed to the Pit Stop..." CJ said. "Hyrule Castle."

_"Having won the Fast Forward, CJ & Saria and Yoshi & Jr can proceed to the pit stop, Hyrule Castle."_ Phil said.

"Let's hurry!" Saria said.

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

"One Bunny Hood, please." Luigi said. The mask shop owner handed Luigi the hood. The teams then left for Hyrule Field.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

The two teams found the jogger and handed him the Bunny Hood. He then handed them their clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop...Hyrule Castle." Peach said.

_"After completing the Roadblock, the newly seperated teams can proceed to the pit stop...Hyrule Castle. Once they arrive at the castle, they must find the courtyard. The last team to arrive here...may be eliminated." _Phil narrated.

"Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated." Frankly read.

"Then let's go!" Goombella said, as the foursome rushed past Mario, Luigi, Toad and Toadette.

**Team ? (Hyrule Castle)**

Phil stood on the world map in the castle courtyard with a blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman and a brown-haired, brown-eyed man, both in royal robes. The man and woman smiled as they saw a team approaching the pit stop. It was CJ & Saria and Yoshi & Jr. Saria saw the man and woman at the pit stop and rushed toward them.

"Mom! Dad!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around them. The other three racers stepped onto the mat.

"Hi, Patrick. Hi, Becky." CJ said as Saria stood next to him and he put his arm around her.

"Welcome to Hyrule." Patrick and Becky said.

"CJ and Saria...Yoshi and Yoshi Jr...you're team number one."

**CJ & Saria: Engaged / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son - 1st Place/ 5:37 PM**

"Now..." Phil said. "I only have one prize to give away, so who's gonna get it?"

"They can have it." CJ said. "After two Yields and two non-elimination legs, Saria and I are just blessed to be here."

"Wow...thanks." Yoshi said, as the teens stepped back.

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr...I have more good news...As winners of this leg of the race, you two are coming back to Hyrule for seven-day, six-night stay at the Hylian Royal Hotel, compliments of Hylian Airlines. As part of your stay, you are invited to attend Hyrule's Annual Hero Festival, which is a private party celebrating the heroes of Hyrule. You are also invited to a private dinner with the King and Queen of Hyrule, your very own race rivals, CJ and Saria." Phil said. "And, you can enjoy all this after the race."

"I'm glad we didn't take the prize." CJ said.

"Me too." Saria said. "We can't have dinner with ourselves."

**Team ? (Hyrule Castle)**

Phil, Patrick and Becky watched as a team came running into the courtyard and onto the mat.

"Welcome to Hyrule." Patrick said.

"Thank You."

"Frankly and Goombella...you're team number two." Phil said.

**Frankly & Goombella: Pro/Student- 2nd Place/ 6:02 PM**

"Wow..."

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers**

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

Luigi handed the jogger the hood and grabbed the clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop..." Mario said.

"...Hyrule Castle." Toad said.

**Team ? (Hyrule Castle)**

Phil and Saria's parents stood on the mat as the next team ran up to the mat.

"Peach and Toadsworth." Phil said. "You're team number three."

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor- 3rd Place/ 6:18 PM**

"That's not bad..."

_**Later...**_

The next two teams came running towards the pit stop. The first team smiled as they stepped forward.

"Toad and Toadette..." Phil said. "You're team number four."

**Toad & Toadette: Dating- 4th Place/ 7:03 PM**

The next team stepped forward.

"Mario and Luigi..." Phil said. "You're the team to arrive...I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race."

**Mario & Luigi: Brothers- Last Place/ 7:04 PM**

"Oh well..."

"It's too bad we didn't make it all the way, but either way, I had fun with my brother and we still got a nice trip to Lavalava Island." Mario said to the camera.


	10. Leg Nine: Forever Forest

**Leg 9: Forever Forest**

_"Previously on the Amazing Race...The six remaining teams left Petal Meadows for the beautiful country of Hyrule..."_

"Take a plane to Hyrule Castle Town. You will find your next clue outside the airport."

_"After coming in last in the previous leg, engaged Hylians CJ & Saria got the earliest flight to Castle Town, nabbed the Fast Forward, and came in first..."_

"CJ and Saria...you're team number one."

_"Teams also ran into a new challenge in this leg: an Intersection, which is a point where two teams must pair up and complete challenges together. The Hylians were forced to pair up with the Yoshis."_

"Warning: You have been intersected."

_"Which allowed the Yoshis to also come in first..."_

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr...you're also team number one."

_"...and win a fabulous prize..." _

"I have more good news...As winners of this leg of the race, you two are coming back to Hyrule for seven-day, six-night stay at the Hylian Royal Hotel, compliments of Hylian Airlines. As part of your stay, you are invited to attend Hyrule's Annual Hero Festival, which is a private party celebrating the heroes of Hyrule. You are also invited to a private dinner with the King and Queen of Hyrule, your very own race rivals, CJ and Saria." Phil said. "And, you can enjoy all this after the race."

"I'm glad we didn't take the prize." CJ said.

"Me too." Saria said. "We can't have dinner with ourselves."

_"After getting on the latest flight and getting to the Intersection third and having to wait, brothers Mario & Luigi arrived at the pit stop last and were eliminated."_

"You're the las team to arrive...I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race."

_"Five teams remain...who will be eliminated next on the Amazing Race?"_

Hylian Royals rule the pack ; Peasant Plumbers busted

"This is Hyrule Castle...this luxurious castle, located in Hyrule Castle Town, is home to future King and Queen of Hyrule, two of our racers, CJ and Saria. This castle's courtyard was the eighth pit stop in a race around the Nintendo World. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve-hour rest period where they can eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. The five teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them. They'll have to figure out how to get to the next yellow-and-red route marker by solving clues they'll find in sealed envelopes. CJ & Saria and Yoshi & Yoshi Jr, who were the first to arrive at 5:37 PM, will be the first to depart at 5:37 AM." Phil said.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged / Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son - 1st to depart/ 5:37 AM**

The Hylians and the Yoshis stood on the world map as the sun began to rise, lighting Hyrule Castle Town. CJ ripped open the clue and read it aloud.

"Take a plane to Mushroom City, then travel by boat to Toad Town. You have 73 coins for this leg of the race."

_"From the pit stop, teams must head back to Castle Town airport and board any flight bound for Mushroom City, then they must take one of two ferries to Toad Town. Once they arrive in Toad Town, they'll find their next clue at the docks."_ Phil said.

CJ turned to Yoshi, held out his hand with 13 coins in it, and smiled.

"Let's make an alliance." He said. "We'll help each other out at challenges and follow each other to our destinations."

"How could I say no? You and I are best friends." Yoshi said, as the two shook hands (or as they shook hand and dino paw).

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- 2nd to depart/ 6: 02 AM**

"Take a plane to Mushroom City, then take a boat to Toad Town. You have 73 coins for this leg of the race."

"Let's roll!"

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor- 3rd to depart/ 6:18 AM**

"Okay, Toadsworth, we're off to Toad Town."

"Let's hurry, Princess."

**Toad & Toadette: Dating- 4th to depart/ 7:03 AM**

"...You have 73 coins for this leg of the race."

"Come on, let's go!"

**CJ & Saria: Engaged (Castle Town Int'l)**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Castle Town Int'l)**

The two teams ran up to the Mushroom Airlines counter.

"Four tickets for your earliest flight to Mushroom City, please." CJ said.

"Here you go." The clerk said. "You depart at 9:00 AM and arrive in Mushrom City at 8:30 PM."

"Thanks." CJ said, taking the tickets. The foursome then walked away from the counter into a dark corner of the airport.

"Y'know...our flight is almost a twelve-hour flight." Yoshi said. "What are we supposed to do on a plane for twelve hours?" CJ then reached into his pack and pulled out a laptop.

"We can research different areas near Toad Town. That way, we might be able to get an upper hand on everyone else." He said.

"Good idea." Saria said.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student (Castle Town Int'l)**

"Two please for the earliest flight to Mushroom City." Goombella said.

"Okay. You leave at 9:00 AM and arrive in Mushroom City tonight at 8:30."

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor (Castle Town Int'l)**

"Two for your earliest flight to Mushroom City please." Peach said.

"Here you go. You depart at 10 this morning and arrive at midnight, connecting through Isle Delfino."

**Toad & Toadette: Dating (Castle Town Int'l)**

"Hi, we'd like two tickets on the earliest direct flight into Mushroom City, please." Toadette said.

"Sorry, all direct flights are booked. The earliest available flight leaves at 10, arrives at midnight, and connects through Isle Delfino."

"Okay, we'll take two tickets, please." Toad said.

_"All five teams are now on a flight to Mushroom City. On flight one, departing a 9:00 AM and arriving at 8:30 PM are engaged couple CJ & Saria, father-son Yoshi & Yoshi Jr, and professor-student Frankly & Goombella. _

_On flight two, departing at 10:00 AM and arriving at midnight, connecting through Isle Delfino are princess-mentor Peach & Toadsworth and dating couple Toad & Toadette."_ Phil said.

**FLIGHT 1- Arrival / 8:30 PM (Mushroom City)**

The Hylians, Yoshis, and the Goombas rushed out of the airport. All three teams grabbed a taxi, and headed to the docks.

"Four tickets for the first ferry to Toad Town, please." CJ said.

"Here you go. Your boat leaves at 9:15 PM." The ticket goomba said. Then, Frankly and Goombella stepped forward.

"Two please." Goombella said. The ticket goomba handed her the tickets.

**BOAT 1- Departure / 9:15 PM**

_This is the first ferry for Toad Town, carrying CJ & Saria, Yoshi & Yoshi Jr, and Franky & Goombella._

**FLIGHT 2- Arrival / 12:00 AM (Mushroom City)**

The mushroom people and the princess rushed out of the airport, got into a taxi, and headed to the docks.

"Two please." Toad said.

"Same here." Toadsworth said.

**BOAT 2- Departure / 12:30 AM**

_This is the second ferry for Toad Town, carrying Peach & Tooadsworth and Toad & Toadette._

**BOAT 1- Arrival / 1:15 AM (Toad Town)**

The Hylians, Yoshis, and Goombas rushed off the boat and ran over to the clue box.

"Travel by taxi to Boo Village in the Forever Forest."

_"Team must now grab a taxi and travel 10 miles east of Toad Town to Forever Forest. Once they arrive here, they will find their next clue." _Phil said.

The Hylians and the Yoshis hopped into a taxi.

"Get us to Boo Village...ASAP." CJ said.

"Okay." The taxi driver said as he drove off. The goombas got into another taxi and drove off.

**BOAT 2- Arrival / 4:30 AM (Toad Town)**

The mushroom people and Peach rushed off the boat and the two teams then grabbed a taxi.

"To Boo Village..." Peach said.

"And fast!" Toad shouted.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

The two teams jumped out of the taxi and rushed to the clue box.

"Detour..." CJ said.

"Navigate of Cultivate." Yoshi said.

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between Navigate and Cultivate. In Navigate, teams must go through the Forest Maze from Boo Village to Toad Town. In Cultivate, teams must cultivate a 4-foot by 4-foot garden in Boo Village. Once a team completes either challenge, they will receive their next clue."_ Phil said.

"Let's go with Navigate." CJ said.

"That sounds good." Yoshi said.

"So, that means we need to get to Toad Town." Saria said.

"Run!" Jr yelled.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

"Detour..." Frankly said. "...Navigate or Cultivate."

"Let's take Cultivate." Goombella said.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Go left." CJ said.

"Hurry!"

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

"Detour..." Peach said. "Navigate or Cultivate."

"Cultivate." Toadsworth said.

"Navigate." Toad said.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

"So, what do we do?" Goombella asked a nearby boo.

"Simple." The boo said. "Go over to those gardens. You must then weed one, dig it up, plant 16 seeds, 4 across by 4 down, each 1-inch deep, then water the garden."

"That'll be easy." Goombella said. The two then walked over to the garden and gasped. The weeds were so thick that no dirt was visible.

"Maybe not..." Frankly said.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Look! It's Toad Town gate!" The foursome ran out of the forest. The guard looked at them and said:

"Here is your clue."

"Head to Boo Well. Your next clue waits there." CJ said.

_"Teams must now go east of Boo Village to this place: Boo Well."_ Phil said, as the camera showed a windmill building on the edge of Boo Village. _"Once they arrive here, they will find their next clue."_

"Let's go!" Jr exclaimed.

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

The twosome walked over to the gardens. Toadsworth then knelt down and began pulling out weeds.

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

"Toad, go right!"

"No, it's left!"

"No, go right!"

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

"I got the last seed in!" Goombella said.

"I've got the water!" Frankly said.

"Ready, Princess?"

"Yup." Peach said. The two teams watered their gardens and got their clues.

"Head to Boo Well..." Peach said.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

The foursome rushed over to the well building and saw a sign on the door that read: _Hours of Operation - 10 AM to 10 PM._

"Well, it's only 3:00 am." CJ said. "So, let's head into the local inn and get some rest."

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

"Guys...this place doesn't open until 10:00 am." Peach said.

"Well, it's only 7:30 am." Frankly said. "So, let's go to the inn."

**Toad & Toadette: Dating**

"See? I told you it was left."

"Well, whatever...we're out." Toadette said, opening the clue. "Head to Boo Well..."

_**Later...**_

All five teams rushed into Boo Well Windmill and ripped open their clue.

"Roadblock...Who's not afraid of dark places?"

_"A Roadblock is a task only one team member may perform. In this Roadblock, that person must descend to the bottom of Boo Well. Once they reach the deepest chamber of the well's bottom, they'll find their next clue."_

"I'll do it." CJ said.

"This one's mine." Jr said.

"You want to do this one?" Toadsworth asked. Peach thought for a minute, then nodded.

"Okay." She said. "I'll do it." Suddenly, Goombella dove down the well.

"I'm up." Toad said, climbing into the well. Suddenly, CJ climbed out with Jr hanging onto his shirt. The foursome walked out of the windmill and opened their clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop..." CJ said.

"...Boo's Mansion." Jr said.

_"Teams must now head back into the Forest Maze and find this place: Boo's Mansion. This 115-year old mansion is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here...may be eliminated."_ Phil said.

"Let's go!" Saria said.

_**Later...**_

Toad, Goombella and Peach all climbed out of the well with their clues.

"Proceed to the pit stop..." Toad said.

"...Boo's Mansion." Goombella added.

"Warning: the last team to check in here may be eliminated." Peach finished.

**Team ? (Boo's Mansion)**

Phil stood on the mat with a blue-green ghost wearing two red bows (Bow). The two watched as a group of four hopped onto the mat.

"CJ and Saria...Yoshi and Yoshi Jr...your team numbers one and two." Phil said.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged- 1st Place/ 1:03 PM**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son- 2nd Place/ 1:03 PM**

"That alliance really paid off for me and Dad." Yoshi Jr told the camera.

**Team ? (Boo's Mansion)**

Bow & Phil smiled as another team stepped onto the mat.

"Peach & Toadsworth...you're team number three."

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor- 3rd Place/ 1:59 PM**

And another...

"Frankly and Goombella...you're team number four."

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- 4th Place/ 2:17 PM**

...and the last.

"Toad and Toadette...you're the last team to arrive...I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race."

**Toad & Toadette: Dating- Last Place/ 2:31 PM**

"It's not fair!" Toadette screamed at the camera., before beginning to cry. Toad just hugged her and said: "Oh well."


	11. Leg Ten: Isle Delfino Part 1

**Leg 10, Part 1: Isle Delfino**

_"Previously on the Amazing Race..."_

_"The five remaining teams left Hyrule Castle Town bound for the eerie Boo Village..."_

"Travel by taxi to Boo Village in Forever Forest."

_"After being Intersected in the previous leg, and coming in first, CJ & Saria decided to make an alliance with Yoshi & Yoshi Jr."_

CJ turned to Yoshi, held out his hand with 13 coins in it, and smiled.

"Let's make an alliance." He said. "We'll help each other out at challenges and follow each other to our destinations."

"How could I say no? You and I are best friends." Yoshi said, as the two shook hands (or as they shook hand and dino paw).

_"Working thorugh their alliance, the foursome arrived at the pit stop first."_

"CJ and Saria...Yoshi and Yoshi Jr...your teams one and two..."

_"After departing last, Toad & Toadette arrived at the pit stop last and were eliminated."_

"Toad and Toadette...you're the last team to arrive...I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race."

Yoshis & Hylians haunt to the top ; Toads get spooked

"This is Boo's Mansion. This 115-year old mansion, located in the forest east of Toad Town, was the ninth pit stop in a race around the Nintendo world. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve-hour rest period where they can eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The four teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them. They'll have to figure out how to find the next yellow-and-red route marker by solving clues they'll find in sealed envelopes. Can CJ, Saria, Yoshi and Jr keep using their alliance to stay ahead? Can Frankly and Goombella get out of last place and back near the top of the pack? CJ and Saria, and Yoshi and Yoshi Jr, who were the first to arrive at 1:03 PM, will be the first to depart at 1:03 AM."

**CJ & Saria: Engaged- 1st to depart/ 1:03 AM**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son- 2nd to depart/ 1:03 AM**

CJ ripped open the clue, as did Yoshi.

"Travel by marked car to Toad Town, then take a boat to Mushroom City. You have 85 coins for this leg of the race."

_"Teams must now take one of these marked cars..."_ The camera shows 4 small two-seat cars: one red, one blue, one silver and one white." _"...Then they must drive themselves to Toad Town Port, where they must board the 1:00 PM ferry for Mushroom City. Once they arrive in Mushroom City, they'll find their next clue."_ Phil said.

"Let's go!" Saria and Jr exclaimed.

"Grab the blue one, CJ!" Saria said.

"Dad, grab the silver one!" Jr exclaimed.

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor- 3rd to depart/ 1:59 AM**

"Travel by marked car to Toad Town, then take a boat to Mushroom City. You have 85 coins for this leg of the race." Peach said.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- Last to depart/ 2:17 AM**

"Okay, we need to drive to Toad Town, then sail to Mushroom City." Goombella said.

"Coin count?" Frankly questioned.

"85 for this leg, combined with the 22 we have from previous legs gives us 107 coins." Goombella said.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

The two teams hopped out of their cars and headed over to the ferry ticket booth, where they saw a sign that read: _Hours of Operation - 6 AM to 11 PM._

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

Peach's team pulled up, followed soon after by Frankly's team.

"Well, we can't buy tickets until 6:00 am." Peach said.

"Well, why don't we go relax in the inn?" Saria suggested.

_**Later...**_

All 4 teams rushed over to the ticket booth and purchased their tickets.

**All 4 teams on ferry/ 6:08 AM**

"Guys...I just noticed something on the clue. Do Not leave your marked cars at the port. They are to go on the ferry with you."

**Ferry Departure- Toad Town/ 1:00 PM**

_"All 4 teams are now on the ferry en route to Mushroom City."_

**Ferry Arrival- Mushroom City/ 8:30 PM**

All eight racers smiled as they drove off of the ferry and saw the glow of Mushroom City in the sunset. They looked ahead and spotted a beautiful fountain, lit by the glow of lanterns. In the front of it stood...

"Look!" Peach said. "It's Phil!" The racers jumped out of their cars and ran over to Phil.

"Good evening, racers." Phil said. "I have good news and bad news. You've reached a Yield point. However, you do not choose to Yield someone here. In this Yield, you must race to your next destination: Mushroom City Internation Airport. Once you reach the airport, you will find your next clue as well as three tabs labeled with numbers one through three. Whichever team doesn't get a tab must wait 30 minutes before continuing to race. Now, good luck." The racers then got in their cars and raced to the airport.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

All 4 cars pulled up to the airport and the 8 racers rushed toward the clue.

"We got #1!" Goombella cheered.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- Currently in 1st**

"#2 for us!" Peach exclaimed.

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor- Currently in 2nd**

"We've got #3...ooh, sorry guys." CJ said.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged- Currently in 3rd**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son- YIELDED**

"It's okay." Jr said. "Go on without us."

"Are you sure?" CJ asked.

"You already did us a favor." Yoshi said. "Now, it's time we return the favor. You gave us a prize without knowing what it was. So, go, we'll catch up."

"Okay." CJ said. The three safe teams opened their clue.

"Get on a plane for Isle Delfino. Your next clue awaits at Delfino Airstrip."

_"Teams must now use any available flight to fly 600 miles to Isle Delfino, a dolphin-shaped island in the southern seas of the Mushroom Kingdom. This island was once plagued by sludge which caused its power source, the Shine Sprites, to flee. But, it is now back to its tropical paradise state, thanks to Mario. Once teams land at the island's airstrip, they will receive their next clue."_ Phil said.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

The two Goombas ran up to the Mushroom Airlines counter.

"Two tickets to Isle Delfino, please."

"Here you go. You depart at 10:00 PM."

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

The two ran up to the Mushroom Airlines counter.

"Two for Isle Delfino, please." Peach said.

"Here you go. You depart at 10:15 PM."

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

The two ran up to the Royal Mushroom Airlines counter.

"What's the next departure for Isle Delfino?" CJ asked.

"10:30 PM." The clerk said. "You'll arrive at Isle Delfino tomorrow at 5:00 AM."

"Four please." CJ said.

"Here you go."

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son- Penalty Time Remaining 0:15**

"Good." Jr said. "Only 15 minutes left until we can get going."

**Penalty Time Remaining 0:00**

"Let's go!" Jr exclaimed, as his dad grabbed the clue.

"Get on a plane for Isle Delfino. Your next clue awaits you at the airstrip." Yoshi said, as the duo ran into the airport.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

"Yoshi! Jr! Over here!" CJ exclaimed. The two dinos ran over to the teens.

"Here. We got you guys tickets on our flight."

"What time do we leave at?" Jr asked.

"10:30." CJ said. "And..."

"And we'll arrive at 5:00 tomorrow morning."

_"All four teams are now en route to Isle Delfino. On flight one (Mushroom Airlines), departing at 10:00 PM and arriving at 4:30 AM are professor-student Frankly & Goombella._

_On flight 2 (Mushroom Airlines), departing at 10:15 PM and arriving at 4:45 AM are princess-mentor Peach & Toadsworth._

_On flight 3 (Royal Mushroom Airlines), departing at 10:30 PM and arriving at 5:00 AM are father-son Yoshi & Yoshi Jr and engaged couple CJ & Saria." _Phil said.

**FLIGHT 1- Arrival / 4:30 AM (Delfino Airstrip)**

Frankly and Goombella got off of the plane and ran over to the clue box.

"Travel by boat to Delfino Plaza. You will find your next clue at the Grand Pianta Statue in Bianco Square." Frankly read.

_"Teams must now travel from Delfino Airstrip by boat to Delfino Plaza. Once they arrive at the plaza, they must find this place: the Grand Piana Statue in Bianco Square. Once they find the statue, they will find their next clue." _Phil said.

"Let's go." Goombella said.

**FLIGHT 2- Arrival/ 4:45 AM- Delfino Airstrip**

Peach and Toadsworth rushed off of the plane and grabbed their clue.

"Head to the Grand Pianta Statue. Your next clue awaits you there." Peach read.

**FLIGHT 3- Arrival/ 5:00 AM- Delfino Airstrip**

CJ, Saria, Yoshi, and Jr rushed off of the plane and opened their clue.

"Head to the Grand Pianta Statue..." CJ read.

"...Your next clue awaits you there." Jr added

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

The two Goombas ran over to the statue and ripped open their clue.

"Detour...Up High or Down Below." Frankly read.

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between Up High or Down Below. In Up High, teams must head to Delfino Plaza Lighthouse. Once there, they must climb to the top. This task is a good choice for those who can handle heights. In Down Below, teams must dive into the ocean near the Shine Gate and find eight red coins. This isn't best for those who can't hold their breath. Once a team completes either challenge, they'll receive their next clue."_ Phil said.

"Let's go with Up High."

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

"Detour...Up High or Down Below..." Toadsworth read.

"Let's go with Down Below." Peach said.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Detour...Up High or Down Below..." Yoshi said.

"Heights or holding our breath..." CJ said. "Either one will be rough for me. But, let's go with Down Below. I can dive better that I can handle heights."

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

"Wow...this is a big lighthouse." Frankly said, looking up at Delfino Lighthouse.

"No kidding." Goombella said. "Are you sure you really want to climb this thing?"

"Yes." Frankly said, as he and Goombella put on their harnesses.

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

"Ready to do this, Toadsworth?" Peach asked.

"I think so." Toadsworth said, as the two put on a pair of wetsuits.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Are you sure you can handle this, CJ?" Saria asked.

"When the choice is this versus climbing to the top of a really lighthouse, I choose this." CJ said.

"Then, let's do this." Jr said, as the foursome dove into the water.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

"Let's go, Goombella! We're halfway there!"

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

"I got one!" Peach cheered.

"Me too!" Toadsworth yelled.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"I got one!" CJ said.

"I got two!" Saria cheered.

"I got one!" Yoshi said. Then, Jr popped up.

"I can't hold my breath long enough to grab any!" He said.

"It's okay, Jr. We've got four so far. Don't worry about it." Then, Peach and Toadsworth popped out of the water.

"I got another one!" Peach said.

"Me too!"Toadsworth yelled.

"That makes eight!" Peach cheered as the two climbed out of the water.

"Guys! Dive!!!" CJ yelled, as the foursome dove again.

"Here is your clue." A Pianta said, handing Peach and Toadsworth their next clue.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

"We made it!" Frankly cheered.

"Look, it's a clue box." Goombella said. Frankly opened the clue.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

"Head back to the Grand Pianta Statue and use the 'M' symbol painted on the side to get to Bianco Hills. You will find your next clue there." Goombella and Peach read.

_"Teams must now head back to the Grand Pianta Statue. They will then use an 'M' symbol painted on the statue's base to get to Bianco Hills. Once they arrive, they will find their next clue waiting under a palm tree."_ Phil said.

"Let's go!" Toadsworth yelled.

"Hurry!" Frankly said, as the two Goombas were teleported to the base of the lighthouse.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"I've got two!" Saria exclaimed.

"Me too!" Yoshi said.

"That makes eight!" CJ cheered,a s the foursome climbed out of the water and received their next clue.

"Okay, guys. Back to the Grand Pianta Statue." CJ said, reading the clue.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student (Bianco Hills)**

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor (Bianco Hills)**

The four racers jumped out of the warp point and grabbed their clue.

"Roadblock...Who's got fast feet?"

_"A Roadblock is a task only one team member may perform. In this Roadblock, that person must race from the warp point through Bianco Hills Village up the hills to Bianco Hills Windmill in under 2 minutes. If they can do this, they will receive their next clue from Petey Piranha, a large piranha plant who lives in the windmill."_ Phil said.

"I'll do it." Peach said. "I'm younger."

"This one's all mine, Prof." Goombella said.

"Good luck." Toadsworth said.

"I have complete faith in you." Frankly said.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged (Bianco Hills)**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr (Bianco Hills)**

"Roadblock...Who's got fast feet?"

"This one's mine." Saria said.

"I'll take it, Dad." Jr said.

**Peach**

**Goombella**

"We made it." Goombella said, as she and Peach reached the windmill. Petey looked at them and smiled.

"Here is your clue." He said.

"Head back to Delfino Plaza and make your way to Delfino Plaza Fruit Market." Goombella read.

_"Teams must now use the warp point to return to Delfino Plaza. Once they arrive in the plaza, they must find the Delfino Plaza Fruit Market..."_ Phil said.

**Saria**

**Yoshi Jr**

The duo ran up to the windmill, where Petey stood with a stopwatch.

"Congratulations...here is your clue."

"Okay, we're heading the the fruit market." Saria said.

**(Delfino Plaza Fruit Market)**

"Look! A clue box!" Peach's team and the Goombas ran over to the clue box, where a sign waited that read: "KEEP RACING!"

_**To Be Continued...**_


	12. Leg Ten: Isle Delfino Part 2

**Leg 10, Part 2: Isle Delfino**

_"Previously on the Amazing Race..."_

_"The remaining four teams set out from Forever Forest bound for the tropical paradise of Isle Delfino."_

"Get on a plane for Isle Delfino. Your next clue awaits at Delfino Airstrip."

_"At the Detour, teams were left with the choice of climbing high above Delfino Plaza..."_

"Let's go with Up High."

"Wow...this is a big lighthouse." Frankly said, looking up at Delfino Lighthouse.

_"Or diving to the depths of the ocean..."_

"Detour...Up High or Down Below..." Yoshi said.

"Heights or holding our breath..." CJ said. "Either one will be rough for me. But, let's go with Down Below. I can dive better that I can handle heights."

_"After a speedy Roadblock fo racing through a village, teams headed to Delfino Plaza Fruit Market, where they met with a surprise."_

"Look! A clue box!" Peach's team and the Goombas ran over to the clue box, where a sign waited that read: "KEEP RACING!"

_"After a leg of struggles and no break, how will teams fare in the upcoming leg? Find out now on...The Amazing Race: Nintendo Edition."_

------------------------------------------------------

"Keep racing?" Peach wondered. "What the heck?" She then flipped the clue over and saw a map of Isle Delfino drawn on the back. A red "X" was marked at the "tail" of Isle Delfino.

"What in the world?"

_"Teams must decipher the map on the clue to figure out their next destination: Pinna Park. Once they figure this out, they must head to the docks near the Shine Sprite Trade-In Hut and board one of two ferries for Pinna Park, leaving an hour and a half apart from each other."_ Phil said. _"When they arrive on the shores of Pinna Park, they will find their next clue."_

"What do you think this map means?" Peach asked.

"Well, it looks like Isle Delfino." Toadsworth said. "Maybe that 'X' is where our next clue is."

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

The foursome ran over to the clue box in the fruit market and found the map.

"Hey, sis. Any idea what this map means?" CJ asked Peach.

"Not really." Peach said.

"It looks like Isle Delfino." Saria said.

"I know that, but what's with the 'X'?" CJ wondered.

"Maybe that's our next clue." Jr said.

"Okay. So, where is that?" Saria asked. Yoshi studied the map.

"Pinna Park!" He suddenly exclaimed.

"So, how do we get there?" Toadsworth wondered.

"Let's ask around town and see if we can figure that out." CJ suggested. Peach's team ran toward the Shine Gate, the Goombas headed toward Delfino Lighthouse, and CJ's group headed toward Bianco Square.

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

Peach walked over to a Pianta. "Excuse me...could you tell us how to get to Pinna Park?"

"Yeah," The Pianta said. "Just take the ferry over by the Shine Hut."

"Thank you." Peach said, as the team ran toward the hut.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Hi, we'd like to know how to get to Pinna Park." CJ said to a neraby Noki.

"Oh, just go over near the Shine Sprite Trade-In Hut and board the ferry."

"Thanks." CJ said as the foursome ran off.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

"Hi, how do we get to Pinna Park?" Frankly asked a cop.

"Take the ferry. It's near the Shine Sprite Hut, in western Delfino Plaza." The cop said.

"Thank you."

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

The two ran towards the ferry, where they saw a board. On it were two times: 11:30 AM and 1:00 PM. Under each time was two lines.

"I guess we have to sign up for a ferry." Peach said, as she signed up for the 11:30 ferry.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

The three teams rushed over to the ferry board.

"We have to sign up for a ferry." CJ said. "But there's only one spot on the 11:30." He turned to Yoshi. "One of us has to stay back."

"You go." Yoshi said.

"No, you. We'll catch up." CJ said. Suddenly, Goombella snuck under the two and signed up for the 11:30 ferry.

"Ya snooze, ya lose." She said, as the foursome signed up for the 1:00 ferry.

**Ferry 1- Departue/ 11:30 AM**

_"This is the first ferry departing for Pinna Park, carrying Peach and Toadsworth, and Frankly and Goombella."_

**Ferry 1- Arrival/ 12:00 PM (Pinna Park)**

"Look! There's the clue!" Peach said, as the group grabbed their clues.

"Detour...Rock Up or Fluff Up."

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this second Isle Delfino detour, teams must choose between Rock Up or Fluff Up. In Rock Up, teams must board a ferry from Pinna Park to Noki Bay, on the other side of Isle Delfino. Once they arrive there, they must climb the rocks tunnels that were dug into the walls of the bay until the reach the top of the bay. In Fluff Up, teams must take a plane from Pinna Park to Pianta Village, just north of Bianco Hills. Once there, they must climb the big tree in the center of the village. Once they reach the top, they must grab onto a floating fluff ball and ride the breeze through the village to the clue box, which is waiting for them on an area of land just south of the village that is normally inaccesable. Once a team completes either challenge, they will receive their next clue."_ Phil said.

"Let's go with Fluff Up." Goombella said.

"Let's do Rock Up." Peach suggested.

**Ferry 2- Departure/ 1:00 PM**

_"This is the second ferry departing for Pinna Park, carrying CJ and Saria, and Yoshi and Jr."_

**Ferry 2- Arrival/ 1:30 PM (Pinna Park)**

"Detour..." CJ said.

"Rock Up or Fluff Up." Jr said.

"Rock Up." Saria said. "There's no way I'm clinging to a piece of fluff and flying across a ravine."

"Okay." CJ said. "Rock Up it is."

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

**Plane Departure - Pinna Park / 1:45 PM**

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Frankly asked. "This is one Detour that there's no turning back from."

"Yeah, let's do it." Goombella said, as the two boarded the plane and left for Pianta Village.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

**Ferry Departue - Pinna Park / 2:30 PM**

"Here we go. Off to Noki Bay."

**Plane Arrival - Pianta Village / 2:15 PM**

"Here we are...Pianta Village." The pilot said. "I'll be waiting at the clue box to take you guys to your next destination. Good luck."

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

"Holy 'Shrooms! That is one BIG tree." Goombella said.

"Gadzooks! It's even bigger than The Great Tree." Frankly said.

"No kidding!" Goombella said. She then walked to the edge of the village and looked down. "And that is one DEEP ravine...Okay, I'm having second thoughts..."

"Too late, now." Frankly said, "We have to do this. The other teams have probably already started their Detours...and we can't take any chances if we want to win."

"You're right." Goombella said, shaking her fears. "Let's do this."

**Ferry Arrival - Noki Bay / 3:40 PM**

"Man, that was a long ferry ride." CJ said. "Now, let's go." Then, the six racers rushed toward the tunnels

"Wow...we have to get all the way up there?" Saria asked, looking up at the top. "This could take a while."

"Then, let's get started."

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

"Wheeeee!" Goombella screamed as she and Frankly rode the fluff over to the clue box.

"Return to Delfino Plaza. You will find your next clue at the Shine Gate." Goombella read.

_"Once teams complete either Detour, they must then travel back to Delfino Plaza using the transportation they took from Pinna Park. Once there, they must make their way to the Shine Gate to find their next clue." _Phil said.

"Warning: Yield Ahead." Goombella continued.

_"This is the final of three pre-determined Yield points on the course of the race. One team may force another team to yield...that is, stop racing for a pre-determined period of time. A team's yielding power is limited, as they may only use the Yield once. After that, they cannot use another for the entire race. Once a team has been yielded, they must turn over this hourglass. When all the sand has fallen to the bottom, they may continue racing."_

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

Peach and Toadsworth climbed out of the tunnels and ran over to the clue box.

"Return to Delfino Plaza. You will find your next clue at the Shine Gate." Peach read. "Note: You must take the same ferry to Delfino Plaza that brought you from Pinna Park. Warning: Yield Ahead."

They headed back down to the shores of Noki Bay and walked onto the ferry.

"I'm sorry. You must wait until all the other teams arrive before you the ferry can depart."

Then, CJ, Saria, Yoshi and Jr made it to the end of the tunnels.

"Okay, we're taking the ferry back to Delfino Plaza." CJ said.

"Oh no...CJ, there's a Yield ahead." Yoshi said.

"Let's go!"

**Plane Arrival- Delfino Plaza / 4:30 PM**

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

The Goombas hopped off of the plane and ran to the Shine Gate.

They smiled. "We choose to Yield CJ and Saria." Frankly said, as they hung CJ & Saria's team picture on the Yield sign, then they stuck their own in the corner. They then grabbed their clue.

"Roadblock...Who likes rolls?"

_"A Roadblock is a task that only team member may perform. In this Roadblock, that person must head to Delfino Lighthouse, where they must use the graffiti 'M' to get to this place: Gelato Beach. Once there, they must get to the the highest hill in Gelato Beach and roll a 20-lb watermelon that is 4 feet in diameter all the way downhill to the watermelon hut at the ocean's edge. Once they do this, they must return to Delfino Plaza using another graffiti 'M' at the watermelon hut. When they arrive in Delfino Plaza, they will receive their next clue."_ Phil said.

"I'll do it." Frankly said.

"Good luck." Goombella said, as Frankly ran off in the direction of the lighthouse.

**Ferry Arrival- Delfino Plaza/ 5:30 PM**

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

The three teams rusehd off of the ferry and towards the Shine Gate, where the clue box and the Yield mat awaited.

"Look! There it is!" Peach said. "And, I can see a picture on the Yield stand! That means Frankly and Goombella were already here!"

"Oh no..." Saria said, as the three teams got to the Yield. "We've been Yielded."

"For the third time this race." CJ said. "It's over, babe." He turned over the hourglass.

"No. It can't be." Saria said. "We've come too far. You and I have to win this."

"Face the facts, Saria." CJ said. "We just got Yielded for the third time this race. We're one elimination away from the final three. Our time on this race is over."

"Yeah, we just got Yielded for the third time..." Saria said. "And the last. They threw all three Yields at us, and we managed to get by the other two so far. We'll make it through this one too."

"We'll wait for you guys." Yoshi said.

"Please don't, Yoshi." CJ said. "I don't want you guys to lose time because of our alliance. Keep going."

"No." Yoshi said. "We made an alliance, and I'm sticking to it."

"Fine."

Peach and Toadsworth walked over to the clue box.

"Roadblock...Who likes rolls?" Toadsworth read.

"Who like rolls? What in the world?" Peach asked.

"I like rolls. I'll take this one." Toadsworth said. He then read the roadblock challenge. "Okay, this might be tough. But, I'm still gonna do it." He then ran off toward the lighthouse. Peach looked down toward the beach and saw Goombella. She ran over to her.

"I can't believe you Yielded CJ and Saria." Peach said.

"Honestly, Frankly and I believe they're our toughest competition." Goombella said. "No offense."

"None taken." Peach said. "But, why do you say that?"

"Look at what they've overcome." Goombella said. "Two Yields, a couple of last place plane rides, and of course, Saria's sprained ankle."

"Good point." Peach said. "But, y'know, that's what I love about my little bro. He never gives up...until now."

"What do you mean?" Goombella asked.

"As soon as he found out he and Saria were Yielded, he figured it's all over." Peach said.

"Wow..." Goombella said. "I didn't think our Yielding them would do something like that."

"Yeah, me neither." Peach said.

Meawnhile, Yoshi and Jr sat on the Yield mat with CJ and Saria.

"CJ, I'm hungry." Saria whined. He put his arm around her.

"I know. It's been a while since we ate last." CJ said.

"No kidding." Yoshi said. "Without a pit stop here on Isle Delfino yet, it's been about 40 hours since we last ate, not counting the free peanuts and soda on the plane ride."

"Yoshi. We need a favor." CJ said, handing Yoshi 35 coins. "Here's everything we have. Go to the nearest restaraunt and buy everything you can for that. You know what we like, buddy."

"Yeah." Yoshi said. About 15 minutes later, Yoshi returned with 4 large sodas, 8 cheeseburgers, and 5 large orders of french fries.

"35 coins got you all that?" CJ asked, amazed.

"No, 45 did." Yoshi said, "I chipped in 10 coins of our money." He then handed CJ and Saria two sodas, 3 orders of fries, and 4 burgers. "I got you guys an extra order of fries. Saria needs her strength, considering how her ankle is."

"Aww, thanks Yoshi." Saria said.

"I owe you big time." CJ said, examining his burger. "You got us bacon cheeseburgers?" Yoshi nodded.

"With extra bacon." He said.

"Thanks." CJ said.

**Frankly**

Frankly hopped out of the warp at the lighthouse. A nearby Pianta handed him his clue.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- Currently in 1st**

"My word, that was a rather big watermelon." Frankly said. He then opened the clue. "Travel on foot to the base of Corona Mountain. There you will receive your next clue."

_"Once teams complete the Roadblock, they must head to the base of Isle Delfino's volcano, Corona Mountain." _Phil stood at the base of a large volcano overlooking Delfino Plaza. Next to him was a familiar green-shelled Koopa. _"Once they arrive here, they will receive their next clue from non other than Bowser Koopa."_

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Ah, that food was filling." CJ said. He looked at the hourglass just as the last bit of sand fell through.

"Let's go!" The two teams grabbed their clues and ripped them open.

"Roadblock...who likes rolls?"

"My turn." CJ said.

"I'll do this one." Yoshi said. Just as the two ran toward the lighthouse, Peach hopped out of the warp and grabbed her clue.

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor- Currently in 2nd**

"Okay, we're heading for Corona Mountain." She said, as she and Toadsworth ran off.

**CJ**

**Yoshi**

"Holy Stars! That watermelon is HUGE!!!" CJ exclaimed.

"No kidding!" Yoshi said.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

The two Goombas ran up to Corona Mountain's base, where Bowser waited, clue in hand.

"Here is your clue." Bowser said.

"Thanks." Frankly said, opening the clue.

"Head to the Shine Sprite Trade-In Hut and take the warp 'M' to Ricco Harbor. You will find your next clue at the Ricco Harbor Market." Frankly read.

_"Teams must now head to the Shine Sprite Trade-In Hut, where they must use another graffiti 'M' to warp to Isle Delfino's port city: Ricco Harbor. Once they arrive here, they must head from the warp point to the other end of Ricco Harbor, the market. It is here that they will find thier next clue atop a box of fresh fish."_ Phil said.

"Let's go."

**CJ**

**Yoshi**

"We're done!" CJ exclaimed, as the two emerged from the warp and received their clue.

"Okay, let's go. Destination: Corona Mountain."

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

Peach and Toadsworth ran up the hill to the base of Corona Mountain, where Bowser waited with the clue.

"Bowser!" Peach exclaimed, as she ran up the hill and hugged Bowser.

(A/N: In any Mario related stories I write, Bowser and Peach are together.)

"It was good to see Bowser after having not seen him in quite a while." Peach told the camera.

"Here is your clue." Bowser said, handing Peach the clue.

"Okay, Toadsworth." Peach said. "We're heading to Ricco Harbor."

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

"Well, here we are: Ricco Harbor. Now, let's find the market." Goombella said.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

The two teams ran up to the base of the volcano and saw Bowser.

"Here is your clue." He said, handing them their clues.

"Head to the Shine Sprite Trade-In Hut and take the warp 'M' to Ricco Harbor." CJ said.

"You will find your next clue at the Ricco Harbor Market." Yoshi finished.

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

"Here we are. Ricco Harbor." Peach said.

"Now to find the market." Toadsworth said.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

"Look! There's the market!" Frankly said.

"And there's the clue!" Goombella said. The Goombas grabbed their clue and opened it.

"Travel by ferry to the pit stop...Hotel Delfino at Sirena Beach." Frankly read.

_"Teams must now board the 8:00 PM ferry from Ricco Harbor to Sirena Beach. Once there, they must head to the pool on the third floor of Hotel Delfino, where the pit stop awaits." _Phil said. _"The last team to check in here...may be eliminated."_

"Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated." Frankly continued. The two Goombas ran to the Ricco Harbor docks.

"2 tickets for the ferry to Sirena Beach, please." Goombella said to the ticket clerk.

"Here you go. You leave at 8:00 PM."

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Okay, we're at Ricco Harbor." CJ said.

"Hurry, we need to get to the market."

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

"Travel by ferry to the pit stop...Hotel Delfino at Sirena Beach." Peach read. She and Toadsworth ran over to the docks, passing the Yoshis and the Hylians.

"We need to tickets for the ferry to Sirena Beach." Toadsworth said.

"You leave at 8:00 PM."

"Thanks." Then, Peach and Toadsworth noticed Frankly and Goombella.

"So, when does your ferry leave?" Peach asked.

"8:00 PM." Frankly said.

"Ours too." Peach said.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Travel by ferry to the pit stop..." Saria read.

"Hotel Delfino at Sirena Beach." Yoshi Jr finished. They then ran to the docks.

"Two for the next ferry to Sirena Beach." CJ said.

"You depart at 8:00 PM."

"Thanks." Yoshi said. The foursome then noticed the other two teams.

"Hey." CJ said. "So, when do you guys leave?"

"8:00 PM." Peach said. "You?"

"8:00 PM." CJ said. Everyone gasped.

"The race for the pit stop and final three is a foot race." Peach commented to the camera.

"This is it. Team speed is gonna decide the final three." Goombella said.

"If we can't move fast, it's over." Jr commented.

"I knew we'd recover from the Yield." Saria said. "And, with the vigorous training CJ and I do every day, we'll be in the final three for sure."

**Ferry Departure- Ricco Harbor/ 8:00 PM**

_"All four teams are now leaving Ricco Harbor bound for Sirena Beach." _Phil narrated.

"This is it." CJ said. "The race to the pit stop."

"Where exactly is the pit stop?" Yoshi Jr asked.

"The clue just says Hotel Delfino...it doesn't say where." Peach said. "I guess we'll have to search the hotel for the mat and Phil."

**Ferry Arrival- Sirena Beach/ 8:45 PM**

All four teams rushed off of the ferry and towards the hotel.

"This could be it." CJ said. "If we don't get to that pit stop fast, it could be all over."

"Don't be so negative." Saria said. "We'll make it."

(**Hotel Delfino Pool)**

Phil stood at the mat with a small koopa with a spiked green shell, yellow horns, red hair and a blue handkercheif around his neck. They both smiled as two teams rushed up the stairs onto the mat.

"Welcome to Isle Delfino, Mama Peach." The greeter said.

"Hi, Jr." Peach said, hugging the infamous koopa kid.

"Peach and Toadsworth...Frankly and Goombella..You're teams one and two."

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor- 1st Place/ 8:51 PM**

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- 2nd Place/ 8:51 PM**

"Peach and Toadsworth...I have more good news." Phil said. "As winners of this leg of the race, you have both won a trip to Glitzville, compliments of Mushroom Airlines. As part of seven-day, six-night stay, you have front row seats to fights in the Glitz Pit as well as a special tour of the Pit. And, you can enjoy all this after the race."

"Wow...that's awesome." Peach said.

**(Hotel Delfino Pool)**

Phil and Jr watched as another team rushed up the stairs and onto the mat.

"Welcome to Sirena Beach, Isle Delfino." Bowser Jr greeted.

"Thank You."

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr..." Phil said. "You're team number...three."

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son- 3rd Place/ 9:07 PM**

"Oh man..."

"As soon as I found out we came in third, I knew it was all over for CJ and Saria." Yoshi said.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged (Hotel Delfino Pool)**

The two slowly climbed the stairs. Saria had her arm around CJ's shoulder and he had his arm around her waist. They smiled as the walked onto the mat.

"Welcome to Isle Delfino." Bowser Jr said.

"Thanks, Jr." CJ said

"What happened?" Phil asked.

"Saria tripped in the lobby and landed on her bad ankle." CJ said.

"Ouch." Phil said.

"Well, give us the news." CJ said.

"Ah, yes. CJ and Saria...you're the last team to arrive." Phil said.

"It's that ankle." Saria said. "Because of it, I couldn't run fast. If it was fine, we could've outran everyone here." Phil smiled.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged- Last Place/ 9:15 PM**

"I'm pleased to tell you that this is the final non-elimination leg...and you are still in the Amazing Race." Phil said.

"Wow." Saria began to cry. She rested her head on CJ's shoulder and smiled.

"However, as I'm sure you know...We do have to take all your money, and you will not receive any at the start of the next leg." Phil said.

"Actually, we're completely broke anyway."

"See, CJ?" Saria said. "I was right."

"You were worried about the Yield taking you out, but it didn't, huh, CJ?" Phil chuckled.

"Yeah." CJ said, smiling.

"We've been so lucky on this race. Three Yields and three non-eliminations." Saria said.

"Not only that, but you made it through three legs with a sprained ankle." CJ said.

"The goddesses are definitely watching us, CJ." Saria said, smiling.


	13. Leg Eleven: Kokiri Forest

**Leg 11: Kokiri Forest**

_"Previously on the Amazing Race..."_

_"Teams completed a grueling Roadblock of running through a crowded village, only to find a pit stop where a sign waited saying "KEEP RACING"._

"Keep racing?" Peach wondered. "What the heck?" She then flipped the clue over and saw a map of Isle Delfino drawn on the back. A red "X" was marked at the "tail" of Isle Delfino.

_"In the Detour, teams had to choose between climbing through rock tunnels or riding a fluff ball across a seemingly bottomless ravine."_

"Holy 'Shrooms! That is one BIG tree." Goombella said.

"Gadzooks! It's even bigger than The Great Tree." Frankly said.

"No kidding!" Goombella said. She then walked to the edge of the village and looked down. "And that is one DEEP ravine...Okay, I'm having second thoughts..."

_"CJ and Saria were shocked to find themselves Yielded for the third time in the race..."_

"Oh no..." Saria said, as the three teams got to the Yield. "We've been Yielded."

"For the third time this race." CJ said. "It's over, babe." He turned over the hourglass.

_"Thanks to some fast feet, Peach and Toadsworth found themselves in first place at the pit stop..."_

"Welcome to Isle Delfino, Mama Peach." The greeter said.

"Hi, Jr." Peach said, hugging the infamous koopa kid.

"Peach and Toadsworth...You're team number one."

_"Because of the Yield, CJ and Saria found themselves in last place until the end..."_

"CJ and Saria...you're the last team to arrive." Phil said.

_"But Saria never gave up..."_

"Oh no..." Saria said, as the three teams got to the Yield. "We've been Yielded."

"For the third time this race." CJ said. "It's over, babe." He turned over the hourglass.

"No. It can't be." Saria said. "We've come too far. You and I have to win this."

"Face the facts, Saria." CJ said. "We just got Yielded for the third time this race. We're one elimination away from the final three. Our time on this race is over."

"Yeah, we just got Yielded for the third time..." Saria said. "And the last. They threw all three Yields at us, and we managed to get by the other two so far. We'll make it through this one too."

_"And her perserverance was rewarded..."_

"I'm pleased to tell you that this is the final non-elimination leg...and you are still in the Amazing Race." Phil said.

"Wow." Saria began to cry. She rested her head on CJ's shoulder and smiled.

"However, as I'm sure you know...We do have to take all your money, and you will not receive any at the start of the next leg." Phil said.

"Actually, we're completely broke anyway."

"See, CJ?" Saria said. "I was right."

"You were worried about the Yield taking you out, but it didn't, huh, CJ?" Phil chuckled.

"Yeah." CJ said, smiling.

"We've been so lucky on this race. Three Yields and three non-eliminations." Saria said.

"Not only that, but you made it through three legs with a sprained ankle." CJ said.

"The goddesses are definitely watching us, CJ." Saria said, smiling.

_"Four teams remain...who will be eliminated next on the Amazing Race?"_

Peach and Toadsworth swim to the top ; CJ and Saria sink

"This is Isle Delfino. On this bustling tropical island is another tropical paradise: Sirena Beach. This beautiful beach sits on the southwestern side of Isle Delfino, basking in eternal sunset. On its hillside sit one lone building: Hotel Delfino. Once haunted to its core, this now ghost-free hotel was the tenth pit stop in a race around the Nintendo world. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory twelve-hour rest period where they can eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams. The four teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them. They'll have to figure out how to get to the next yellow-and-red route marker by solving clues they'll find in sealed envelopes. Can Peach and Toadsworth keep their lead? Can Yoshi and Jr hold their alliance with the Hylians together? Can CJ and Saria overcome Saria's sprained ankle as well as their lack of money and make it to the final three? Peach and Toadsworth, and Frankly and Goombella, who were the first to arrive at 8:51 PM, will be the first to depart at 8:51 AM."

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor- 1st to depart/ 8:51 AM**

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- 2nd to depart/ 8:51 AM**

Goombella and Frankly stood on the mat with Peach and Toadsworth. All four wore "I Love Isle Delfino" shirts and Peach now wore a pink skirt. They waited for the signal and opened their clues.

"Make your way back to Delfino Airstrip and get on a flight for Hyrule Castle Town. Your next clue waits for you outside the airport." Peach read.

_"Teams must now get back to Delfino Airstrip and board a flight bound for Hyrule Castle Town. When they arrive in Castle Town, they will find their next clue waiting outside the airport." _Phil narrated.

"You have 104 coins for this leg of the race ; One team has zero." Goombella continued.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son- 3rd to depart/ 9:07 AM**

Yoshi and Jr stood on the mat wearing their usual attire. Yoshi waited for the signal and opened the clue.

"Okay, so we need to board a flight from Delfino Airstrip to Hyrule Castle Town." Jr said.

"Let's go."

**CJ & Saria: Engaged- Last to depart/ 9:15 AM**

The two teens stood on the map, waiting to open their clue. CJ now wore a Shine Sprite shirt and blue jeans. Saria wore a pink tank top and jean skirt. She had her arm around CJ and he had his around her. Saria ripped open the clue.

"Make your way back to Delfino Airstrip and get on a flight for Hyrule Castle Town. Your next clue waits for you outside the airport." CJ read. "You have zero coins for this leg of the race."

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student (Delfino Airstrip)**

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor (Delfino Airstrip)**

The two teams ran up to the Tropical Airlines counter.

"We need two for the next flight to Hyrule Castle Town, please." Peach said.

"Same here, please." Goombella commented.

"Okay...let me see what we have here..." The clerk punched some things into her computer and then handed four tickets to the teams.

"Here you go. You depart at noon and arrive at 2:45 tomorrow morning after connecting through Mushroom City." She said.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Delfino Airstrip)**

The two Yoshis ran up to the Mushroom Airlines counter.

"Two for your earliest flight to Hyrule Castle Town, please." Yoshi said.

"Here you go. You depart at 11:30 AM and will arrive in Castle Town at 11:50 this evening after connecting through Corneria City."

"Thank You."

**CJ & Saria: Engaged (Delfino Airstrip)**

The two teens walked jogged over to the Hylian Airlines counter. CJ had his arm around Saria's waist and she had her arm around his shoulder.

"Two for the earliest flight to Castle Town, please." CJ said, handing the clerk their passports.

"Okay." She said, handing them two tickets. "You depart at 12:30 PM and will arrive in Castle Town tonight at 11:50 after connecting through Corneria City. However, you only have 20 minutes to connect in Corneria City."

"I was worried when I found out about the 20 minute connection, because I didn't know fast Saria and I could get through the airport considering the condition her ankle is in." CJ told the camera (After-leg interview).

**FLIGHT 1 (Mushroom Airlines)- Departure (Delfino Airstrip) / 11:30 AM**

_"This is the first flight out of Isle Delfino bound for Hyrule Castle Town. On it is father-son team Yoshi and Yoshi Jr." _Phil said.

**FLIGHT 2 (Tropical Airlines)- Departure (Delfino Airstrip) / 12:00 PM**

_"This is the second flight leaving Isle Delfino. On it are princess-mentor team Peach and Toadsworth, and professor-student team Frankly and Goombella."_ Phil said.

**FLIGHT 3 (Hylian Airlines)- Departure (Delfino Airstrip) / 12:30 PM**

_"This is the final flight leaving for Hyrule Castle Town, carrying engaged couple CJ & Saria."_ Phil said.

**FLIGHT 1 (Mushroom Airlines)- Connection (Corneria City) / 4:00 PM**

Yoshi and Jr stepped off of the plane.

"Okay, so our next flight leaves at..." Yoshi checked his ticket. "...5:20 PM."

**FLIGHT 3 (Hylian Airlines)- Connection (Corneria City) / 5:00 PM**

CJ and Saria stepped off their plane.

"Okay, we have 20 minutes to get to Mushroom Airlines flight 127, which is at Gate 12." CJ said, reading the nearby board. "Oh man, that's halfway across the airport." He then pulled off his pack and spun it around so he was wearing it on his stomach. "Okay, Saria, hop on my back."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna give you a piggyback to the flight." CJ said. "With the way your ankle is, I don't think we'd make the flight if I don't."

"I wasn't taking any chances." CJ said to the camera. "If we didn't get to our flight in time, it could cost us the race. I refused to lose before the final three." (After-leg interview).

"I was hesitant about jumping on CJ's back, but he seemed confident he could me." Saria said.

Saria jumped up onto CJ's back and CJ began running towards the gate.

**FLIGHT 1- Mushroom Airlines Flight 127- Departure (Corneria City) / 5:20 PM**

_"The Mushroom Airlines flight is now en route to Castle Town, carrying CJ and Saria and Yoshi and Yoshi Jr." _Phil narrated.

**FLIGHT 2 (Tropical Airlines)- Connection (Mushroom City) / 7:45 PM**

"Let's go!" Peach shouted as the four racers rushed off the plane into the airport and then to their next flight.

**FLIGHT 2 (Tropical Airlines)- Departure (Mushroom City) / 8:00 PM**

_"The Tropical Airlines flight is no en route to Castle Town, carrying Peach and Toadsworth and Frankly and Goombella."_ Phil said.

**FLIGHT 1 (Mushroom Airlines)- Arrival (Castle Town Int'l) / 11:50 PM**

"Here we are." Yoshi said.

"Hyrule Castle Town." CJ said.

"Hey, wait..." Saria said. "Isn't it weird that we're back in Hyrule?"

"Maybe our next leg takes place in a different part of Hyrule. The first trip here was Castle Town and Hyrule Field only." CJ said. The two teams then headed outside where they found their next clue.

"Make you way by taxi to the edge of the Kokiri Forest, then travel by foot to the Lost Woods. You will find your next clue at the entance of the woods." CJ read.

_"When teams arrive in Castle Town, they must get a taxi and travel to the the southeastern part of Hyrule Field and enter Kokiri Forest. Once there, they must find the entrance to the Lost Woods, wher they will find their next clue." _Phil said.

"Taxi!!" CJ shouted. A taxi pulled up and the foursome got in. "Kokiri Forest, fast!" The taxi then sped off toward Hyrule Field.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged (Kokiri Forest)**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Kokiri Forest)**

"Look! There's the clue box!" CJ said. The two teams ran over to the clue box.

"Detour...Fire or Water."

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose bewteen Fire or Water. In Fire, teams must navigate through the Lost Woods and find the secret entrance to Goron City. Once in Goron City, they must find the leader of the Gorons, Tommy, who will give them their next clue. In Water, teams must find the secret entrance to Zora's Domain. Once in Zora's Domain, they must find the leader of the Zoras, Mat, who will give them their next clue. Although the secret entrances aren't hard to see, navigating the maze of the Lost Woods can be extremely difficult."_ Phil said.

"Let's take Water." CJ said.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student (Castle Town)**

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor (Castle Town)**

"Make you way by taxi to the edge of the Kokiri Forest, then travel by foot to the Lost Woods. You will find your next clue at the entance of the woods." Frankly read.

"Yo! Taxi! Over here! Now!" Goombella shouted. A taxi pulled up and the Goombas got in.

"Yoo hoo, taxi!" Peach said, lifting her skirt slightly.

"Princess, stop that!" Toadsworth yelled as three taxis stopped for them.

"Okay, I'm done." She said, as they got in a taxi.

"Kokiri Forest, now, please." Peach and Goombella said to their drivers.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

The two teams popped out of the water in a cavern. Around them were a lot of fish-like creatures. Blue in color, they stood like humans, but had fins on their arms and legs, and they had gills. The two teams looked to the shores and saw a teenage boy with messy dark brown hair and glasses in a blue robe. Next to him was a post holding the Amazing Race route marker. The two teams ran over to him.

"Hey, Mat." CJ said.

"Hey." Mat replied. "Good to see that you're still in this. What happened to Saria?"

"She tripped and sprained her ankle." CJ said.

"Ouch." Mat said. "Well, here's your clue." Mat handed both teams their clues.

"Travel to the Forest Temple within the Lost Woods." CJ read.

_"After completing the Detour, teams must return to the Lost Woods and find the Forest Temple. They will find their next clue waiting outside the temple."_ Phil narrated.

"Let's go!" Yoshi said, as the two teams dove into the water.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

"Detour...Fire or Water."

"Let's take Fire." Peach said.

"We'll do Fire." Goombella said. All four racers then ran into the woods.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Okay, we're back in the woods. Now, let's get to the Forest Temple." CJ said.

"Just please don't get lost." Yoshi begged.

"We won't. We're natives to Hyrule." Saria said.

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

The two teams ran out of a tunnel and into a city full of large rock-like creatures. Standing nearby on what looked like the pit stop mat was a tall, large teenage boy with messy dark brown hair and some degree of facial hair dressed in a red robe. Next to him was the yellow-and-red route marker. The two teams ran over to him.

"Here is your clue." He said.

"Thanks." Goombella said.

"Travel to the Forest Temple in the Lost Woods." Peach read.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Here we are...the Forest Temple." CJ said.

"And, there's the clue box!" Saria exclaimed. The four teams headed over to the clue box.

"Roadblock...Who's not afraid of ghosts?"

_"A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform. In this Roadblock, that person must naviagte their way through the Forest Temple to retrieve the 4 basement keys from the 4 Poe Sisters who inhabit this temple. Once they retrieve the keys, they must use them to get to the basement of the temple, where the leader of the Kokiri, and Sage of the Forest Temple, Saria, awaits them. Once they find her, she will give them their next clue."_ Phil said.

"CJ, you've reached your limit. I'll do this one." Saria said.

"Same with you dad. I'll take this." Jr said, as he and Saria headed into the temple.

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

"Okay, we're back in the woods. Now, let's find that temple." Goombella said.

**Yoshi Jr**

**Saria**

Jr and Saria unlocked the final door and took the elevator to the basement. When they arrived they saw a green haired girl in a green t-shirt and shorts waiting. She looked to be a teenager, but her face was much more aged. Saria ran over to her and hugged her.

"Hi, Saria." She said.

"Long time no see." Saria replied.

"Wait...you're both Saria?" Yoshi Jr asked.

"Yeah." Saria (the racer) replied. "Saria of the Forest here is a long time family friend. My parents decided to name me after here."

"Here is your clue." Saria of the Forest said.

"Thanks." Young Saria said.

"Return to Kokiri Forest and find the pit stop: The Great Deku Tree." Yoshi Jr read.

_"Once teams complete the Roadblock, they may proceed to the pit stop, the Great Deku Tree. This ancient tree is actually a spiritual being who watches over and protects Hyrule's forests." _Phil said. _"The last team to check in here...will be eliminated."_

"Warning: The last team to check in will be eliminated."

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor**

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

"Roadblock...who's not afraid of ghosts?"

"I'll take this one." Goombella said.

"Me too." Toadsworth said.

_**Later...**_

"The pit stop...the Great Deku Tree." Peach said.

"The last team to check in will be eliminated." Frankly added.

**Team ? (The Great Deku Tree)**

Four shadows moved swiftly through a dimly lit forest village toward a large tree. Torches lit the area near the tree, revealing that it had a face. On the mat stood Phil and a small green creature with a leaf-like mask on its face. In its hand was a cello. The first two of the four shadows hopped onto the mat. Phil smiled.

"Welcome to Kokiri Forest." The creature greeted.

"Thanks, Makar." One racer said. Phil paused.

"..."

"CJ and Saria...you're team number..." He stalled.

"Come on, give us the news." Saria begged.

"You're team number one." Phil said.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged- 1st Place/ 4:51 AM**

"Wow."

"I have more good news." Phil said. "You two are moving on to the final leg to compete for the ultimate prize of one million coins."

"Holy Farore!"

"Yes!"

"This is it. With this race down to the final three, all the teams are gonna start putting their all into it...Including us. True, Saria and I have been trying really hard so far, but in the final leg, we're going all out." CJ said. "It's gonna be tough with Saria's ankle the way it is, but with everything we've overcome so far, I know we'll win."

The next team stepped forward.

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr..." Phil said. "You're team number two."

"Not bad." Jr said.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son- 2nd Place/ 4:51 AM**

"Wow...we actually made it to the final three." Yoshi said to the camera. "What a great feeling."

**Team ? (The Great Deku Tree)**

Four more shadows rushed toward the mat. The first two jumped on and smiled a little.

"Frankly and Goombella..." Phil said. "You are the final team racing in the final leg for one million coins."

"Wow..."

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- 3rd Place/ 6:03 AM**

Peach and Toadsworth stepped forward.

"Welcome to Kokiri Forest." Makar said.

"Peach and Toadsworth...You're the last team to arrive." Phil said. "I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race."

**Peach & Toadsworth: Princess/Mentor- Last Place/ 6:04 AM**

"Oh well..."

"I really wanted the chance to win the million coins, but I guess it just wasn't meant to happen." Peach said.

  
"It's okay, though." Toadsworth said. "It was still fun."

"This is it. With this race down to the final three, all the teams are gonna start putting their all into it...Including us. True, Saria and I have been trying really hard so far, but in the final leg, we're going all out." CJ said. "It's gonna be tough with Saria's ankle the way it is, but with everything we've overcome so far, I know we'll win."


	14. Leg Twelve, Part 1: Outset Island

**12-15-07: I'm sorry this is late, but I've been too busy to get online until today. So, I now present you with the first part of the two-part finale of "The Amazing Race I: Nintendo Edition"**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: We have reached the finale, as only three teams remain. Before this new episode airs here on NBN (Nintendo Broadcasting Network), we are presenting you with some details that were not previously aired...

Dixie and Kiddy's pre-show interview was cut VERY short because Kiddy would not stop disturbing everything (by shouting, crying, or occasionally tugging on his pajamas until he fell on the floor.)

After every question asked to them, Cranky and Wrinkly argued over who would answer first.

Cranky tried putting himself more into the spotlight by jumping into the middle of DK and Diddy's interview.

Fox spent twenty minutes explaining why he chose his dad over Slippy, Falco, Peppy, Rob, and Krystal.

Peach was originally going to be paired with Bowser, but he didn't want to leave Jr home alone.

Mario actually gave Luigi a noogie 4 times during the pre-show interview!

Goombella debated about choosing her boyfriend Goombario over Frankly before signing up.

Mush was going to be paired with Rawk Hawk, but Rawk Hawk refused and was quoted as saying "RAAAAAAWK OFF!"

Yoshi can be seen giving his son bunny ears seven times during their interview.

Toadette referred to Toad as "Toady-poo" 47 times on their interview.

During CJ and Saria's interview (shot on location at Hyrule Castle), you can see three men in ski masks and black clothing chasing a flock of Cuccoos through the castle courtyard...in broad daylight! We later discovered that they were actually CJ and Saria's friends, Yugi Moto, Mat: King of the Zoras, and Saria's brother Ryan.

A 2-person camera crew is required to follow each team on the race. They rotate to make things fair, because teams must wait for them. Camera crews also carry backpacks and have plane tickets, but only two tickets are shown in order not to break the fourth wall.

Teams are provided with a credit card at the beginning of the race, which they may only use to buy plane tickets. They are also only allowed to buy economy class tickets.

**Leg 12 (Finale): The Great Sea**

**Part 1: Outset Island**

_"Previously on the Amazing Race..."_

_"Eleven teams of two, each with a special relationship left the beautiful city of Toad Town in a race around the world, unaware of where they would be headed, what challenges they'd face, or how their relationship would fare the stress of traveling the world. Teams had various connections. Siblings. Friends. Family. Teacher-and-student. Princess-and-mentor. Love."_

_"In the first leg of the race, teams traveled to the tropical jungle of Kongo Bongo. Separated on three different boats and then two planes, the first challenge of the race found teams either shooting pineapples into a barrel or searching the jungle for 5 different fruits. Crankly and Wrinkly however, opted to take the Fast Forward."_

"Come on, Cranky. Take the Fast Forward." Wrinkly said.

_"While the couple managed to nab a quick first place, everyone else struggled through the leg while searching for pink bananas."_

"I can't find any, bro!" Luigi said.

"Keep looking!" Mario said, as he dug through the piles.

"Where are they?"

"I can't find any, Prof!"

"Princess, have you found any?"

"No, Toadsworth, but keep looking!"

"Me niether, Goombella!"

"Mario, look in the other pile! I'll look over here!"

_"In an epic race to the pit stop, siblings Jolene and Mush and father and son James and Fox rushed forward to grab the last two safe spots, while Dixie and Kiddy were left swinging out."_

-----------

_"The second leg of the race brought teams to the bustling city of Glitzville. Although three flights separated teams, they all managed to catch up to each other at Glitzville's Juice Bar."_

"It's closed, Toad."

"Hey, bro, it's closed until 10 tomorrow morning."

"Dad, we need to find a hotel."

_"This leg's Detour had teams choosing between flying a small plane across a 10-mile field with only 15 minutes of training...or fighting the Glitz Pit champion, Rawk Hawk."_

"Let's go with Flight, Saria." CJ said.

"I think we can handle Fight." Luigi said with confidence.

"Come on, dad. Let's take Flight. I've always wanted to fly a plane." Jr said.

"It's a Detour, Mush." She said. Mush looked at the clue.

"Fight," Mush said. "I wanna see if I can take down Rawk Hawk. It'll be a battle of champions...former versus current."

_"At the Roadblock, teams found themselves swallowing down over 25 lbs of food. While some inhaled it with ease, others struggled to eat it all."_

"Frankly...I can't do it." Goombella whined. Hoggie walked over.

"Are you gonna take the penalty?" He asked. Goombella frowned and nodded.

"So, we have to wait until the next team arrives, then wait another two hours?" Frankly asked. Meanwhile, Toad finished eating and received his next clue.

_"Because they overslept at their hotel, Cranky and Wrinkly found themselves behind for most of the leg and were soon KO'ed out of the race."_

-----------

_"At the beginning of the third leg of the race, teams found themsleves on three flights heading for the sweltering desert of Gerudo Valley. Upon arrival, teams discovered the first Yield of the competition."_

"Take a taxi to Gerudo Fortress in Gerudo Valley. Warning: Yield Ahead."

_"At the Roadblock, teams found themselves shooting at targets with a bow and arrow trying to score 300 points. Keeping up speed, Yoshi and Yoshi Jr found themselves in first at the the end of the leg. However, after being Yielded, CJ and Saria found themselves in last place."_

"You're the last team to arrive."

_"However, the teens were happy to learn that the leg was the first of several non-elimination ones in the race."_

-----------

_"The mystical Boggly Woods held the fourth leg of the race. At the Detour, teams found themselves choosing between two different mazes."_

"Goombella, you've been here before...how do we get to the inner chamber?" Frankly asked.

"I don't know, Prof! They changed it around on me!" Goombella said.

"This maze is so hard!" Diddy groaned.

"Don't worry, little buddy. We'll get through." DK encouraged.

_"After coming in last place in the previous leg, CJ and Saria managed to score a second place finish. However, after getting lost, DK and Diddy weren't so lucky."_

-----------

_"Leg five found the remaining teams on the ancient continent of Dinosaur Planet. Mario and Luigi completed a gambling challenge and obtained the second Fast Forward in the race. Toad and Toadette also shot for the Fast Forward, but didn't finish in time."_

"Congratulations..." Shabunga said, "Mario & Luigi...here is the Silver Alpine Root." The two teams then headed outside to the "entrance" to Moon Mountain Pass, where the Snowhorn waited. Mario handed him the root.

"Thank You. Here is the Fast Forward." He said

"Let's go!" Mario said.

"Crap." Toad said.

"Head to the WarpStone for your next clue." The Snowhorn said.

_"However, despite their loss of the Fast Forward, the duo finished their tasks quickly and made up for lost time."_

"Toad and Toadette..." Phil said. "You're team number six."

_"Despite knowledge of the continent, James and Fox came in last and became extinct racers."_

-----------

_"Leg six placed the teams in the sea-port city of Rogueport. Mario and Luigi and CJ and Saria scored the first boat to Rogueport. Because of this, CJ and Saria secured first place. At the Roadblock, teams found themselves doing some heavy lifting."_

"Done!" CJ exclaimed, as he tossed aside his last rock. He looked down at where his last rock was and saw the clue.

"Crap! CJ's done!" Peach exclaimed, as Toadworth and Yoshi threw aside their first rock.

_"After failing to obtain a clue, siblings Jolene and Mush checked into the pit stop at the Thousand Year Door and were taken out of the race."_

-----------

_"Leg seven put teams east of Rogueport, in Petal Meadows. CJ and Saria were shocked to discover that they had been struck by the race's second Yield."_

"Crap! Yielded again!" CJ yelled as he flipped over the hourglass. The toads and the goombas walked over to the clue box and grabbed the clue.

_"The Detour found teams racing Sun and Moon shaped stones to different ends of Petal Meadows. Then, team members had their knowledge of the local area tested at the Roadblock."_

"We're here to play the Shwonk Quiz Game." Peach said.

"Okay. I'm going to ask you both as many quiz questions as I need unitl you each correctly answer 4. I will ask you the question, and you will write down your answer. Then you will ring the buzzer and I'll check your answer." The Thwomp said. "Question 1: Who is the mayor of Petalburg?" Peach and Frankly buzzed in.

The Thwomp read Peach's answer. "Kroop...I'm sorry. That's incorrect." He then checked Frankly's answer.

"Koops...that's correct."

_"A run toward the pit stop found Yielded team CJ and Saria in trouble."_

"Ow!"

"Saria! What happened?"

"I don't know. I tripped over something and now I can't move my ankle." Saria said.

"Come on...I'll take you to the hospital in Petalburg." CJ said. "It's definitely closer than Hooktail's Castle."

_"And brought them to the pit stop in last place, where they luckily encountered the race's second non-elimination leg."_

-----------

_"CJ and Saria's home of Hyrule was the eighth destination in the race. Things seemed rough for CJ and Saria at the beginning of the leg."_

CJ and Saria looked up at the screen that listed flights and saw the word "DELAYED" next to their flight.

"Aw, man, that stinks!" CJ exclaimed.

_"Teams also encountered the race's first and only Intersection, a point where teams must pair up and work together. CJ and Saria made it to the Intersection last and had to pair up with the Yoshis. The four opted to go for the final Fast Forward of the race, allowing them all to check in at the pit stop in first, where Yoshi and Jr were given a wonderful prize..."_

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr...I have more good news...As winners of this leg of the race, you two are coming back to Hyrule for seven-day, six-night stay at the Hylian Royal Hotel, compliments of Hylian Airlines. As part of your stay, you are invited to attend Hyrule's Annual Hero Festival, which is a private party celebrating the heroes of Hyrule. You are also invited to a private dinner with the King and Queen of Hyrule, your very own race rivals, CJ and Saria." Phil said.

_"Brothers Mario and Luigi met with trouble at the Intersection, where they arrived third and were forced to wait, which inevitably cost them the race."_

-----------

_"In leg nine, teams found themselves headed for the spooky Forever Forest. CJ and Saria and Yoshi and Jr made an alliance with each other, which the foursome milked all the way to first place. At the Detour, teams had to either navigate a spooky maze or weed and plant a garden."_

"Detour..." CJ said.

"Navigate of Cultivate." Yoshi said.

"Let's take Cultivate." Goombella said.

"_Dating couple Toad and Toadette found themselves lost in the maze..."_

"Toad, go right!"

"No, it's left!"

"No, go right!"

"_Which brought their time on the race to and end, leaving four teams."_

-----------

"_Leg ten brought the racers to beautiful Isle Delfino. Racers were suprised to find a Yield of sorts at the airport."_

"Good evening, racers." Phil said. "I have good news and bad news. You've reached a Yield point. However, you do not choose to Yield someone here. In this Yield, you must race to your next destination: Mushroom City Internation Airport. Once you reach the airport, you will find your next clue as well as three tabs labeled with numbers one through three. Whichever team doesn't get a tab must wait 30 minutes before continuing to race. Now, good luck."

"_A Detour choice between heights and diving had some racers nervous..."_

"Detour...Up High or Down Below..." Yoshi said.

"Heights or holding our breath..." CJ said. "Either one will be rough for me. But, let's go with Down Below. I can dive better that I can handle heights."

"Wow...this is a big lighthouse." Frankly said, looking up at Delfino Lighthouse.

"No kidding." Goombella said. "Are you sure you really want to climb this thing?"

"_After a fast-footed Roadblock of racing through a village, team were shocked to discover the leg wasn't over."_

"Keep racing?" Peach wondered. "What the heck?"

"_The second Detour had some racers even more nervous than before."_

"Rock Up or Fluff Up." Jr said.

"Rock Up." Saria said. "There's no way I'm clinging to a piece of fluff and flying across a ravine."

"Holy 'Shrooms! That is one BIG tree." Goombella said.

"Gadzooks! It's even bigger than The Great Tree." Frankly said.

"No kidding!" Goombella said. She then walked to the edge of the village and looked down. "And that is one DEEP ravine...Okay, I'm having second thoughts..."

"_CJ fell to his knees with fear and hopelessness upon being Yielded for the third time in the race, but Saria encouraged him."_

"Oh no..." Saria said, as the three teams got to the Yield. "We've been Yielded."

"For the third time this race." CJ said. "It's over, babe." He turned over the hourglass.

"No. It can't be." Saria said. "We've come too far. You and I have to win this."

"Face the facts, Saria." CJ said. "We just got Yielded for the third time this race. We're one elimination away from the final three. Our time on this race is over."

"Yeah, we just got Yielded for the third time..." Saria said. "And the last. They threw all three Yields at us, and we managed to get by the other two so far. We'll make it through this one too."

"_Saria's determination payed off when they reached the end of the leg and discovered it was the final non-elimination one."_

-----------

"_Leg eleven brought teams back into Hyrule, this time within the Lost Woods. With only 20 minutes to grab a connecting flight in Corneria City, CJ found himself aiding his injured fiancee."_

"Okay, we have 20 minutes to get to Mushroom Airlines flight 127, which is at Gate 12." CJ said, reading the nearby board. "Oh man, that's halfway across the airport." He then pulled off his pack and spun it around so he was wearing it on his stomach. "Okay, Saria, hop on my back."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna give you a piggyback to the flight." CJ said. "With the way your ankle is, I don't think we'd make the flight if I don't."

"_The Detour had teams navigating yet another maze to find secret passages to other parts of Hyrule. At the Roadblock, Jr was shocked to learn something new about his ally, Saria."_

Jr and Saria unlocked the final door and took the elevator to the basement. When they arrived they saw a green haired girl in a green t-shirt and shorts waiting. She looked to be a teenager, but her face was much more aged. Saria ran over to her and hugged her.

"Hi, Saria." She said.

"Long time no see." Saria replied.

"Wait...you're both Saria?" Yoshi Jr asked.

"Yeah." Saria (the racer) replied. "Saria of the Forest here is a long time family friend. My parents decided to name me after here."

"_After unknowingly boarding the latest arriving flight, Peach and Toadsworth found themselves in last place at the pit stop, where their time in the competition ended."_

CJ and Saria Overcome Difficulties ; Peach and Toadsworth Give In

"_In short, eight teams were eliminted..."_

"Dixie and Kiddy..."

"Cranky & Wrinkly..."

"DK & Diddy..."

"James and Fox..."

"Jolene and Mush..."

"Mario and Luigi..."

"Toad and Toadette..."

"Peach and Toadsworth..."

"You have been eliminated from the race..."

_"Three teams remain after braving many troubles and challanges...Who will endure the final challenges ahead and cross the finish line first? Find out now on the season finale of ..."_

_**THE AMAZING RACE: NINTENDO EDITION**_

---------------------------------

"This is the Great Deku Tree...Situated in Hyrule's Kokiri Forest, this talking tree was the final pit stop in a race around the Nintendo World. Teams arrived here at the end of the last leg for a mandatory 12-hour rest period where they can eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The three teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them. They'll have to figure out how to find the next yellow-and-red route marker by solving clues they'll find in sealed envelopes. Can CJ and Saria overcome Saria's sprained ankle and win it all? Will Yoshi and Jr break their alliance with the teens in order to win? Will Frankly's knowledge of the world around him allow the Goombas to cros the finish line first? CJ and Saria, and Yoshi and Jr, who were the first to arrive at 4:51 AM, will be the first to depart at 4:51 PM."

**CJ & Saria: Engaged- 1st to depart/ 4:51 PM**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son- 1st to depart/ 4:51 PM**

"Travel by marked car to Hyrule Castle Town, then take a plane to the Great Sea International Airport on Windfall Island. You will find your next clue outside the airport."

_"Teams must now grab themselves a marked car and use it to drive themselves back to Castle Town, where they must then take a plane to Windfall Island in the Great Sea, on the western edge of Hyrule. They will find their next clue waiting outside the airport."_

"You have 117 coins for this leg of the race." CJ read.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- Last to depart/ 6:03 PM**

"Travel by marked car to Hyrule Castle Town, then take a plane to the Great Sea International Airport on Windfall Island. You will find your next clue outside the airport."

**CJ & Saria: Engaged (Castle Town Int'l)**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Castle Town Int'l)**

The foursome ran up to the Hylian Airlines counter and placed their passports

"Four tickets for the earliest flight to Windfall Island, please." CJ said.

"Okay." The clerk handed them four tickets. "Here you go. The last four on the 6:45 PM flight, which arrives on Windfall Island at 9:30 PM."

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student (Castle Town Int'l)**

The Goombas rushed over to the Mushroom Airlines counter.

"2 for the earliest flight to Windfall Island, please."

"Okay. You depart at 8:00 PM and arrive onWindfall at 10:45 PM."

"Thank You."

**FLIGHT 1 (Hylian Airlines)- Departure (Castle Town) / 6:45 PM**

_"This is the first flight out of Castle Town, headed for the Great Sea, carrying engaged couple CJ and Saria, and father-son team Yoshi and Yoshi Jr."_ Phil said.

**FLIGHT 2 (Mushroom Airlines)- Departure (Castle Town) / 8:00 PM**

_"This is the second flight out of Castle Town, carrying professor-student team Frankly and Goombella."_ Phil said.

**FLIGHT 1 (Hylian Airlines)- Arrival (Windfall) / 9:30 PM**

The foursome rushed out of the airport and grabbed their clue.

"Travel by ferry to Outset Island, in the southern area of the Great Sea." CJ read. "Then, search the beach for your next clue."

"No way!" Saria exclaimed. "We're heading home!"

_"Teams must now board a ferry from Windfall Island in the northern Great Sea to Outset Island in the southern Great Sea. Once they arrive there, they will find their next clue waiting on the beach." _Phil said.

The foursome ran toward the docks.

"Hi, we need for tickets for the earliest ferry leaving for Outset Island, please." CJ said.

"Okay, the next ferry leaves at 10:00 PM." The clerk said. "And, it will arrive on Outset Island tomorrow morning at 2:00." She then handed the four racers their tickets.

"Thank You." CJ said, taking the tickets.

**Ferry 1- Departure (Windfall Island) / 10:00 PM**

_"This is the first ferry departing for Outset Island, carrying engaged couple CJ & Saria, and father-son team Yoshi & Yoshi Jr."_

**FLIGHT 2 (Mushroom Airlines)- Arrival (Windfall Island) / 10:45 PM**

The Goombas rushed off of the plane and out of the airport. Frankly ripped open the clue.

"Travel by ferry to Outset Island, in the southern area of the Great Sea. Then, search the beach for your next clue." He read. They then took off for the docks.

"When is the next ferry leaving for Outset Island?" Goombella asked.

"11:00 PM." The clerk said.

"Two tickets, please." Frankly said.

"Here you go." The clerk said.

**Ferry 2- Departure (Windfall Island) / 11:00 PM**

_"This is the second ferry departing from Windfall Island, carrying professor-student team Frankly & Goombella."_ Phil narrated.

**Ferry 1- Arrival (Outset Island) / 2:00 AM**

"Man, that was a long ferry ride." CJ said.

"Look! There's the clue box!"

"Detour...Underground or Underwater."

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between Underground or Underwater. In Underground, teams must go to the top of the weseternmost hill on Outset Island, where they will find the entrance to the Savage Labyrinth, a cavern full of monsters that once held a treasure map. There they will be given wooden swords, which they mus use to fight off the monsters in the first 14 levels. Once they reach the 15th level, they will receive their next clue. In Underwater, teams must dive into the ocean and collect three golden triangles, which represent the legendary Triforce...a holy symbol in Hyrule. However, the triangles are separate and there are more than 20 throughout the area they will be searching in. Also, they can't just find three. They must find three different ones. One marked with the letter "P" for Power, one with the letter "W" for Wisdom, and one marked with "C" for Courage. Once they do this, they will receive their next clue." _Phil narrated.

"Let's do Underwater." CJ said.

**Ferry 2- Arrival (Outset Island) / 3:00 AM**

The Goombas rushed off of the ferry.

"There it is!" Goombella exclaimed.

"Detour...Underground or Underwater."

"Underground." Frankly said.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"Yes! I found Power!" CJ cheered, popping out of the water.

"I got Wisdom!" Saria said, coming out of the water.

"Oh man. I found another Courage." Yoshi said, as he popped up and checked his piece.

"Me too." Yoshi Jr said.

"Jr! Throw it to us!" CJ shouted. Jr wound up and threw the golden Triforce piece. CJ watched as it flew past him and Saria and landed in the water about 10 feet away.

"What happened?" CJ asked.

"Sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength." Jr said.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

The two grabbed their swords and entered the Savage Labyrinth.

"So, we have to fight our way to the 15th floor..." Goombella said.

"Let's go." Frankly said.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

"I got it!" CJ cheered. "I got Courage!"

"I found Wisdom!" Yoshi said. CJ and Saria walked up onto the beach, where they were handed their next clue.

"Head to Outset Island Well. Your next clue awaits you there." CJ read.

_"Once teams complete the Detour, they must head in the center of the village on the island, where they will find Outset Well. Their next clue awaits them at the well."_ Phil said.

Suddenly, Jr popped up. "I got Power!" The two Yoshis walked out of the water and grabbed their clue.

"Okay, so where's Outset Well?" Jr asked CJ.

"Just follow us." CJ said.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

The two Goombas swung their swords and took out three pig like creatures.

"On to Level 5." Frankly said.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

The two teams rushed over to the well and grabbed their clues.

"Roadblock...Who's good at deliveries?" CJ read.

_"A Roadblock is a task only one team member may perform. In this Roadblock, that person must transport 5 jars of water, one at a time, from the well to the island's vegetable garden on the opposite side of the island. Once they complete this task, they will receive their next clue."_ Phil narrated.

Saria and Jr stepped forward.

"Meet us at the veggie garden." Saria said.

"Okay." CJ said.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

The Goombas leaped into the air and smashed their swords down onto a group of centipede like creatures (I'm still amazed that they did this without hands).

"Yes! On to Level 10." Goombella said.

**Saria & Yoshi Jr**

The two ran towards the vegetable garden and placed their jars on the fence.

**Saria: Jars Transported- 2**

**Yoshi Jr: Jars Transported - 2**

"Come on! Let's go get the next one!" Saria said, running off.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

The Goombas pushed two spear-wielding imps away and jumped down a hole into a room where a clue box waited. Next to the box was a ray of light.

"Head to Outset Island Well. Your next clue awaits you there." Frankly read. The Goombas stepped into the light ray and soon found themselves at the entrance.

"Let's go!!!"

**Saria & Yoshi Jr**

"One more down!" Saria cheered, as she placed her next jar down.

**Saria: Jars Transported- 3**

**Yoshi Jr: Jars Transported- 3**

"Let's go!"

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

The Goombas ran up to the well and grabbed their clue.

"Roadblock...Who's good at deliveries?" Frankly read.

"I'll do it." Goombella said.

**All 3 teams**

"Got another!"

"Way to go!"

"Come on! Keep up the good work!"

**Saria: Jars Transported - 5**

**Yoshi Jr: Jars Transported - 4**

**Goombella: Jars Transported - 2**

Saria smiled as she was handed the next clue.

"Proceed to the Forest of Fairies."

_"Once teams complete the Roadblock, they must head to the top of the highest hill on Outset Island, where they will find the Forest of Fairies."_ Phil narrated.

Yoshi Jr then finished his Roadblock and received the clue.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged (Forest of Fairies)**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Forest of Fairies)**

The foursome ran into the forest. As soon as they entered the forest, they saw Phil standing on the world map with a boy with blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy in a green muscle shirt and blue jeans. Saria rushed toward the mat and hugged the boy.

"Hey Ryan." She said.

"What's up, sis?" Ryan replied. "It's good to see you guys made it this far."

"Good work, you two." Phil said. "You've made it to the halfway point of the final leg of the Amazing Race: Nintendo Edition...in first, no less."

"I hope we can keep our lead." CJ said.

"Me too." Saria said. Ryan then looked at Saria's ankle.

"What happened, sis?" He asked.

"I tripped back in Petal Meadows and sprained my ankle." Saria said.

"CJ and Saria...here is your next clue." Phil said, as Ryan handed the two teens the next clue. CJ ripped it open as Yoshi and Jr stepped forward and received their clue as well...

"Travel back to the Outset Island docks and take a ferry to..."

_**Ooh! A Cliffhanger! Don't miss the exciting second part of the finale of "The Amazing Race: Nintendo Edition"!**_


	15. Race to the Finish!

**Leg Twelve: The Great Sea**

**Part 2???**

**CJ & Saria: Engaged- Currently in 1st**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son- Currently in 2nd**

"CJ and Saria...here is your next clue..."

"Travel back to the Outset Island docks and board the ferry for Dragon Roost Island in the northeastern Great Sea." CJ said. "You have an additional 35 coins for the remainder of this leg."

_"Once teams arrive at the Forest of Fairies, they must turn around and head to the Outset docks, where they will board a 4-hour ferry for Dragon Roost Island, in the northeastern Great Sea. Once they arrive, they will find their next clue at the base of the island's mountain."_ Phil narrated.

"Let's go!" CJ, Saria, Yoshi and Jr rushed off toward the docks.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- Currently in Last**

Goombella placed the last jar of water at the garden and received her clue.

"Head to the Forest of Fairies." She read.

_**Later...**_

The two Goombas walked into the forest and saw the world map.

"Oh no...the world map...it's over, Prof." Goombella said, as the two stepped onto the map.

"Welcome to The Great Sea." Ryan said.

"Thank You." Frankly said.

"Frankly and Goombella..." Phil began.

"It's over, isn't it?"

"Here is your next clue." Phil said, handing the Goombas their clue.

"Huh?"

"You've reached the halfway point of the final leg." Phil said. Goombella opened the clue.

"Okay, Prof, we have to take a ferry to Dragon Roost Island."

**(Outset Island Ferry Terminal)**

The teens and the Yoshis ran over to the tickte counter.

"Four for the next ferry to Dragon Roost Island, please." CJ said.

"Here you go. The boat leaves at 8:30 AM."

**Ferry- Departure (Outset Island) / 8:30 AM**

_"This is the only ferry leaving for Dragon Roost Island, carrying all three teams." _Phil narrated.

**Ferry- Arrival (Dragon Roost Island) / 12:30 PM**

The three teams rushed off of the ferry and up to Dragon Roost's base.

"Detour... Hook or Hike."

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must get to the top of Dragon Roost one of two ways: Hook or Hike. In Hook, teams must a grappling hook, one of the ways of traveling the mountain preferred by the local people, the Ritos, to reach the top. In Hike, teams must hike through the caverns inside the island's mountain. Hook requires a lot of physical strength, and if teams choose Hike, they'll have to deal with monsters inside the cavern. However, Hike is faster. Once teams complete either challenge, they'll receive their next clue."_ Phil said.

"I'm tired from the challenges on Outset. Let's just walk through the caverns." Goombella said.

"We're gonna do Hook." CJ said. "Saria won't be able to walk through the caverns with her ankle the way it is."

"Okay." Yoshi said. "We're gonna do Hike. We'll meet you at the top."

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

Goombella and Frankly headbonked two enemies, causing a few to back away. Yoshi and Jr each grabbed an enemy with their tongues and threw them into another enemy, revealing an opening between the enemies. The four racers rushed through.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

CJ swung his grappling hook and spun it around a post that was stuck in the mountain a few feet up. He then put his arm around Saria's waist and began climbing the rope attached to the hook.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

Yoshi and Jr each grabbed and swung an enemy out of the way revealing a path. Meanwhile, the Goombas found themselves surrounded.

"Oh no!" Goombella shouted. "We're trapped."

"Dad, we have to help them!" Jr said, as he ran toward the Goombas.

"No!" Yoshi grabbed his son with his tongue and pulled him away, but not before Jr ate two of the enemies near the Goombas, opening a path for them to run through.

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

CJ threw the hook around another post and climbed the rope, holding Saria close to him the whole way up.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son**

After pulling his son away, the Yoshis had taken a separate path from the Goombas. They now found themselves at the clue.

"Roadblock...Who can tolerate heights?"

_"A Roadblock is a task only one team member may perform. In this Roadblock, that person must wear a special article of clothing, known as a Rito Cape, then jump off of the mountain and use the cape to fly to the bottom of the mountain, where they'll receive their next clue." _Phil said.

"Wish me luck, Dad." Jr said, as he was fitted with the cape. Yoshi stepped onto a nearby magic tile and warped to the mountain's base.

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student**

"Goombella, let's go left!"

"Okay, Prof!"

**CJ & Saria: Engaged**

CJ pulled himself and Saria up to a ledge that lead to a rather long staircase.

"Wheee-oooooo!" Suddenly, Yoshi Jr went soaring past them, heading toward the base of the mountain.

"At that moment, I knew the alliance was over." CJ said (After-leg interview). 

CJ and Saria then ran up to the staircase and found their next clue just as Frankly and Goombella were grabbing theirs.

"Roadblock...who can tolerate heights?"

"This one's mine." Saria said, putting on the cape.

"I'm up." Frankly said, as CJ and Goombella teleported to the bottom of the mountain.

**All 3 teams**

Jr flew down to the bottom of the mountain, where his dad waited. He landed and a human-like creature with wings and a beak handed him the next clue.

"Board a ferry for Windfall Island, then take a plane to Mushroom City. Your next clue is outside the airport." Yoshi read.

_"Once teams complete the Roadblock, they must board a ferry from Dragon Roost Island to Windfall Island, where they must get on a plane for Mushroom City. Once they arrive in Mushroom City, they'll find their next clue outside the airport."_ Phil narrated.

Yoshi and Jr ran to the ferry terminal.

"2 tickets on the next ferry to Windfall Island, please." Yoshi said.

"Okay, you depart a 1:30 PM." The clerk said.

Soon, Saria and Goombella floated to the bottom and grabbed their clues.

"Okay, next destination: Mushroom City." Frankly said. The two teams ran over and purchased ferry tickets, both on the 1:30 PM.

**Ferry Departure (Dragon Roost) / 1:30 PM**

_"This is the only ferry departing for Windfall Island, carrying all three teams."_

**Ferry Arrival (Windfall) / 2:15 PM**

All three teams rushed off the ferry and into the airport. The Yoshis ran over to the Mushroom Airlines counter, Frankly and Goombella ran to Mushroom International Flights counter, and the Teens ran over to the Hylian Airlines counter.

"Two for the earliest flight to Mushroom City." CJ said.

"We're sorry, we don't have any flights leaving for Mushroom City."

"Can you check other airlines for me please?"

"Sure." The clerk typed some info into her computer. "Okay, Mushroom Airlines has a flight departing at 3:30 PM arriving in Mushroom City at 6:45 this evening."

"How many seats are left?" CJ asked.

"Ten." The clerk said.

"Can you get me two tickets, please?" CJ asked. The clerk nodded and printed two tickets.

"Thank you." CJ said.

_"All three teams are now on the same flight for Mushroom City, leaving at 3:30 PM and arriving at 6:45 PM."_

**Flight Arrival (Mushroom City) / 6:45 PM**

All three teams rushed off of the plane and out of the airport into a cold, rainy Mushroom City. Outside the airport were three tables, all with 14 pins on them and a cloth with sections numbered 1-14. Next to each table was a Mushroom person. On each table was a piece of paper. The teams read the paper.

"It's time to test how well you remember what's happened on the race." The teams read. "Put each pin on its corresponding section of the the cloth. Once you're done, you will receive your clue to the finish."

_"Teams must now choose one of these tables...on each table is fourteen pins. Thirteen of these pins correspond to a leg of the race...the last one corresponds to the beginning, and gives a clue to where the finish line is. Once teams correctly place the pins on the cloth, they'll receive their final clue."_ Phil narrated.

"Let's do this..." CJ said, as the three teams looked at their pins. The pins were line up in this order: A feather, a palm tree, a blimp, a bow and arrow, the moon, a gallow, a dragon, a ghost, a mask, a group of white flowers, a bunch of fruit, a fairy, a key, and a castle.

"Wait...there's fourteen here. But, there was only twelve legs." Jr said.

"Maybe the other two are the beginning of the race and the second part of the last leg." Frankly said.

"Okay, let's see...the first leg of the race was in Kongo Bongo, which means it on the second part of the cloth." CJ said, placing the palm tree on the section labeled '02'.

"The beginning of the race was Toad Town..." Frankly said, scanning the pictures. He then placed the flowers on the section labeled '01'.

"Leg two was Glitzville, so that must be the blimp." Yoshi said, placing the blimp on the third section.

The guessing continued until each team had their pins down. CJ and Saria had their pins down in this order: Flowers, Palm tree, blimp, bow, key, moon, gallow, dragon, mask, ghost, fruit, fairy, castle, and feather. The Mushroom person looked at the cloth.

"That's wrong." He said.

"What didn't we get?" Saria wondered.

"Wait...leg twelve...Outset doesn't have a castle!" CJ said

Yoshi and Yoshi Jr had them in this order: castle, fruit, blimp, palm tree, moon, key, gallow, flowers, bow, ghost, mask, feather, fairy, dragon.

"Sorry, that's not right..."

"Oh, man...what's wrong?"

"Hey, wait!"

A while passed...with a lot more incorrect guesses, when finally...

"That is correct...here is your clue." The supervisor handed the successful team their clue.

"Take your go-cart (from Leg 5) and drive yourselves to Toad Town to find the finish line: Princess Peach's Castle." The clue read.

_"Teams must now get their go-carts and drive themselves to Toad Town. Once they arrive in Toad Town, they must find Princess Peach's Castle. The first team to cross the finish line here will win the one million coins."_ The successful team looked nearby and saw their go-carts. They got on their go-cart and rushed off toward Toad Town.

**(Toad Town)**

A go-cart came speeding down the road in West Toad Town. The road was lined with residents of Toad Town and nearby areas. On top of some of the buildings were TV screens, showing the shots of amatuer camera crews videotaping the lead team on its way to the finish line. A glimpse of white could be seen. Was it the white body of Yoshi and Jr's car? The whites of Frankly and Goombella's eyes? Or was it the white bandage on Saria's ankle?

The team pulled up in Toad Town Center, and ran toward Peach's Castle, where the cheers of the other teams could be heard quite loudly.

"WAY TO GO!!!!" Dixie yelled.

"I knew you dearies could win!!" Wrinkly cheered.

"YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!" DK shouted.

"CONGRATULATIONS!!!" Fox shouted.

"JUST A LITTLE FURTHER!!! COME ON!!!" Jolene exclaimed.

"WAY TO-A GO!" Mario yelled.

"YOU GOT IT!!!" Toadette cheered.

"COME ON! JUST A FEW STEPS MORE!!!" Peach shouted.

Elated, the first place team climbed onto the finish line.

"Well, well...it's come down to this. You've traveled about 45,000 miles...gone across 4 different continents...to about twenty different destinations...and braved all the challenges that have been thrown at you. It's all that work that's brought you here today..." Phil paused. "...CJ and Saria. You...are the official winners of The Amazing Race! Along with that, you've won the grand prize of one million coins!"

**CJ & Saria: Engaged- 1st Place, Winners of the Amazing Race (8:14 PM)**

"Congratulations, you two. You overcame three Yields, three non-elimination legs, a sprained ankle, and multiple bad flights...to win one million coins." Phil said. "So, how does it feel?"

"It feels great." Saria said.

"Yeah, and because of this race, I now know, without a doubt, that I want to spend the rest of my life with this woman." CJ said, smiling and putting his arm around Saria.

"You know, I take back what I said before: you two aren't like Rob and Amber, you're much more like Eric and Danielle." Phil said.

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son (Toad Town)**

The Yoshis smiled as they pulled up to Toad Town Center. They rushed toward the finish line.

"Oh man, CJ and Saria made it first..." Yoshi said. The two stepped onto the mat.

"Yoshi and Yoshi Jr..." Phil paused. "You're team number two."

**Yoshi & Yoshi Jr: Father/Son - 2nd Place Overall (8:37 PM)**

"That's okay..."

"Even though you didn't make first, how does it feel to be second team to cross the finish line?" Phil asked.

"It's great." Yoshi said. "Sure, we didn't win the million coins, but we still made it all the way to the end."

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student (Toad Town)**

The Goombas drove into town and ran toward the finish line, noticing the other ten teams cheering them on.

"Oh man...we didn't make first..." Goombella said, as they stepped up.

"Frankly and Goombella..." Phil said. "You're team number three."

**Frankly & Goombella: Prof/Student- 3rd Place Overall (9:05 PM)**

"Well...as much as I wanted to win that million, I still had a blast on this race. I think Frankly's knowledge is what helped us make it to the end." Goombella said.

"I'm proud of the race Goombella ran, and I know she is too. I'm just glad my age didn't slow us down." Frankly said.

**(Post-Race Interviews)**

**Peach & Toadsworth- 4th Place**

"I'm happy for CJ and Saria. I really am. I just wish we could've won the million coins." Toadsworth said.

"I'm glad my little bro won, and I'm glad Toadsworth and I made it as far as we did." Peach said. "Now, I just hope my brother will share the money."

**Toad & Toadette- 5th Place**

"I don't care that we didn't win, I'm just happy we got to race." Toad said.

"I'm glad CJ and Saria won, and I'm happy for them." Toadette said.

**Mario & Luigi- 6th Place**

"Even though we lost, we're still heroes." Mario said.

"And, I got to race around the world with my brother." Luigi said.

**Jolene & Mush- 7th Place**

"We all have something no one else has...all of us have a special relationship...not just within our teams, but with all the other teams." Jolene said, "And, I'm glad we had this experience."

"I'm glad CJ and Saria won. True, I wanted to win, but I'm glad Jolene and I raced together. And, at least we still have Glitzville!" Mush chimed.

**James & Fox- 8th Place**

"I really was hoping to win the million coins, but I'm glad I got to race with my dad." Fox said.

"And, I'm glad I got to race with my son." James said. "We didn't get the million coins, but I wouldn't have it any other way." James smiled.

**DK & Diddy- 9th Place**

"We may have lost, but I'm happy for CJ, and I still had the time of my life racing with my best friend." DK said.

Diddy nodded. "Me too."

**Crankly & Wrinkly- 10th Place**

"We lost early, but I'm happy for the Hylians." Wrinkly said. "And, I still had fun."

"Shut up! That was in NO WAY fun! I hated it!" Cranky shouted.

**Dixie & Kiddy- 11th Place**

"All I can say is the better team won. We may have lost in Leg One, but at least we got to race." Dixie said. Kiddy giggled.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's finally done! Man, this thing took forever! And, I'd like to present this story here as my tribute to the winners of the Amazing Race 11 (All-Stars) Eric and Danielle.

_**Next Season on "The Amazing Race"...**_

"...This is Rogueport. A port city full of interesting people...its east side is a rich area where gambling flourishes...its west side a gang spot...this port city is the starting line of the Amazing Race: Paper Mario Edition. I'm your host, CJ Francis."

"And I'm your co-host Saria Francis. Currently, eleven teams of two are being transported byo speedboat here to the starting line of Rogueport. These teams are made up of two people, each with a special relationship, and vary in size, species and age."

--------------------------

"In a few minutes, you are all about to embark on a race around the Mushroom Kingdom..."

"On your mark..." Saria said.

"Travel safe..." CJ continued.

"GO!" The two teens shouted, as the teams took off.

_**"The Amazing Race II: Paper Mario Edition" Premieres January 1st, 2008 here on **_


End file.
